Le cénacle des Valkyries
by Unefeerique
Summary: Deux ans après la victoire sur la Mort Rouge, un mystérieux virus décime une partie des dragons et de la gent féminine. Trois années plus tard, l'existence d'Astrid n'a jamais été aussi dénuée de sens, aux côtés d'un Harold qu'elle ne connaît plus. Et si de simples réunions pouvaient lui redonner le goût de vivre ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Arrangert ekteskap

**N.B. : L'histoire** **suivante se déroule** **5 ans après** **le premier film. Les événements** **du deuxième** **film n'ont** **pas eu lieu.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 ** _arrangert ekteskap_**

Elle continuait de regarder la jeune fille devant elle. Le miroir renvoyait l'image d'une viking au teint pâle, les cheveux blonds tombants en cascade sur ses épaules à moitié dénudées. Avec des yeux d'un bleu perçant, elle portait une longue robe blanche cintrée à la taille par une fine tresse en cuir. La robe en elle-même était naturellement belle, à manches longues, ornée de simples broderies dorées tout le long du col. Celui-ci se trouvait par ailleurs être fendu au milieu, laissant apparaître de façon convenable le haut de sa poitrine. Elle avait néanmoins gardé des bottes similaires à celles qu'elle portait quotidiennement, excepté qu'aujourd'hui les bottes étaient entièrement blanches, de la semelle à la fourrure. Elle fixa encore longuement son image jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fasse sursauter.

« Astrid ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement, abandonnant sa contemplation pour revenir à la réalité.

« Oui Erika ? répondit l'intéressée.

\- Tu semblais ailleurs. Viens par là que je te parfume. »

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et vint s'installer sur la chaise près d'une toute petite commode.

Pendant qu'elle se faisait parfumer, Astrid observa attentivement Erika de haut en bas. Il s'agissait d'une grande femme brune élancée, avec des courbes juste où il faut. Sa jupe piquée lui allait parfaitement. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, expliquant les quelques rides sur sa peau, mais malgré cela, elle restait d'une beauté incroyable. Une gigantesque cicatrice barrait sa gorge et semblait continuer jusqu'à son aisselle. Astrid savait pertinemment à quoi elle était due et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa alors à l'époque où vikings et dragons se livraient une guerre sans merci. La vaillante Erika Bergsson avait suivit son mari et Stoïck la Brute pour trouver le nid des reptiles volants, mais leur mission fut malheureusement un échec. Elle n'avait écopé que d'une balafre alors que son époux avait perdu la vie.

« Astrid ? demanda Erika une nouvelle fois en posant la petite fiole qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi de demander ça. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu es totalement absente depuis qu'on est venu te réveiller ce matin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien. Enfin si, il y a bien quelque chose mais... En fait je ne sais pas trop. Aujourd'hui est censé être l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie et pourtant je me sens juste bizarre. »

Erika se mordit légèrement la lèvre puis vint s'asseoir en soupirant sur le lit en face de la jeune fille.

« Écoute ma chérie, commença l'imposante brune, je comprends parfaitement que tu sois inquiète car c'est une nouvelle partie de ta vie qui va commencer. C'est totalement normal ! Mais crois-moi, tu te souviendras de cette journée à jamais alors ne laisse pas le stress te la gâcher. Après tout, le mariage n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie.

\- Mais je parle de ma situation... Toi tu as eu un mariage d'amour c'est différent. »

La quinquagénaire baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle n'avait aucun argument à répondre à cela mais tenta quand même d'apaiser la future mariée.

« Je sais que les choses ne se déroulent peut-être pas comme tu l'avais imaginé mais...

\- Je ne m'imaginais rien, ce mariage est prévu depuis ma naissance, tout était déjà prévu à l'avance, la coupa Astrid.

\- Je sais, je sais ma belle. Mais j'essaie juste de relativiser en voyant le bon côté des choses. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu tomber sur un imbécile comme le fils Jorgenson ou encore ce gros balourd d'Ingvald. Mais au lieu de ça, tu vas te marier avec un beau jeune homme, intelligent et courageux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu, vous étiez si proches avant.

\- Oui mais ça a changé. Depuis trois ans tout a changé et Harold est redevenu le garçon solitaire qu'on connaît. »

Astrid essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Erika. À cet instant, elle avait besoin d'un câlin, de n'importe quel réconfort qu'on serait prêt à lui offrir, et lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son amie caresser ses cheveux, elle resserra d'autant plus son étreinte. Repenser aux événements qui l'avait détruite intérieurement, il y a trois ans maintenant, la rendait complètement fragile et déboussolée. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère. L'unique image qui s'affichait dans son esprit représentait une femme blonde, lui ressemblant étrangement mais en beaucoup plus âgée.

« Elle me manque, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

\- Moi aussi trésor. Elle nous manque à tous.

\- Et elle ne sera même pas là pour m'accompagner aujourd'hui.

\- Astrid regarde moi, s'imposa Erika en prenant le visage de la blonde entre ses mains. Je suis sûre que même à la table d'Odin elle te regarde toujours. Elle n'est peut-être pas présente physiquement, mais ta mère sera toujours avec toi, ici, poursuivit-elle en pointant son cœur. Et sache que même si personne ne la remplacera jamais, à juste titre, je serai toujours toujours toujours là pour toi. Alors maintenant fais moi plaisir, sèche tes larmes et va vivre le plus beau jour de ta vie. »

Astrid esquissa un sourire sincère envers son amie. En réalité, Erika était même bien plus qu'une simple amie pour elle. C'était celle qui l'avait prise sous son aile à la mort de sa mère, alors que son père sombrait dans la dépression. Celle qui l'avait aidée à traverser tous les drames depuis. Celle à qui elle pouvait confier tous ses secrets les plus profonds. Elle jouait à la fois le rôle de son amie, sa tutrice et sa confidente. Mais Astrid était persuadée d'avoir également aidé Erika, à sa manière. Après tout, cette femme s'était retrouvée seule à la mort de son mari, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants, et s'être occupée d'Astrid lui permettait probablement d'échapper à sa propre solitude et de noyer son chagrin.

« Tu leur en veux ? demanda soudainement Erika en rompant l'étreinte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu en veux à tes parents pour t'avoir promise dès la naissance à l'héritier de Beurk ?

\- Oui et non. Je leur en veux d'avoir décidé à ma place, de ne pas m'avoir laissé le choix de l'amour. Mais d'un autre côté, je les comprends. Selon eux, c'était un privilège d'épouser le fils du chef mais surtout cela assurait ma protection. Ils savaient que de cette façon je ne manquerais jamais de rien et que mon avis serait toujours entendu au sein du village. Même si je n'en parlais pas autour de moi, je l'ai toujours su, mes parents ont été très honnêtes.

\- Et tu en avais déjà discuté avec Harold ?

\- Non, jamais. Je crois bien que lui aussi était au courant depuis toujours, mais déjà il faut dire qu'on ne se parlait pas vraiment avant l'entraînement dragons. Il était considéré comme le boulet du village et moi je ne voulais pas lui parler, sachant que j'aurais eu tout le temps de le faire une fois mariée avec lui. Et même quand on a commencé à devenir amis, on ne l'a jamais évoqué, c'était une sorte de tabou. On savait que ça arriverait alors on ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Et depuis la... la tragédie, on ne se parle plus du tout donc la question ne se pose pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais tenté de lui reparler en trois ans ?

\- Si bien-sûr, j'ai essayé au début. Mais il semblait tellement énervé contre tout le monde qu'il m'évitait, et moi je venais de perdre ma mère, je n'avais pas la force morale de le confronter. J'ai vraiment essayé tu sais, mais lui pendant trois ans, il s'est isolé de tous ses amis sans regarder en arrière.

\- Et il n'a jamais voulu t...

\- Arrêtons d'en parler s'il-te-plaît, la coupa Astrid. Aujourd'hui je vais me marier avec lui, et j'appréhende déjà suffisamment le comportement qu'il va avoir. Moi même je ne sais pas trop comment agir en sa présence. »

Erika sembla vouloir dire autre chose, mais n'en fit rien, et se contenta de sourire à sa petite protégée.

« Où sont parties les autres ? questionna la jeune fille.

\- Elles... »

Mais au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

« ... sont là, termina Erika. »

Kognedur, Ingrid et Frida venaient d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre, les bras chargés.

Les deux jeunes filles portaient des robes bleues identiques avec une énorme boucle de ceinturon en argent, tandis que Frida ayant également une cinquantaine d'années, était vêtue de façon similaire à Erika.

« Alors ma poule ! T'es plus aussi amorphe que tout à l'heure ? S'écria Kognedur.

\- Laisse-la un peu Kogne ! Rigola Ingrid. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le mot amorphe ! Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à embêter, comme ton abruti de mari par exemple ?

\- Rustik ? Il ne peut pas venir ici je te rappelle qu'on est entre filles ! Même si je sais que tu aurais aimé amener ton Varek !

\- N'importe quoi ! Et puis je te signale que mon Varek comme tu le dis est avec Harold, il l'aide à se préparer.

\- Varek est avec Harold ? Demanda Astrid en s'interposant dans leur petite querelle. Je croyais justement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide à se préparer ?

\- C'est vrai qu'au début il n'avait souhaité que la présence de son père et Gueulfort, mais Varek et lui ont parlé et du coup il l'a invité à venir. »

Frida traversa alors la pièce puis attrapa Astrid par les épaules pour la faire asseoir devant le miroir. Elle commença à entortiller les cheveux de la blonde autour de ses doigts en grimaçant.

« Je croyais que tu devais la coiffer en attendant notre retour ? Regardez ses cheveux il est hors de question qu'elle sorte comme ça ! »

Erika souffla en souriant. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son amie. Frida était le genre de femme qui donnait énormément d'importance à l'apparence, si bien qu'elle s'était mariée au seul tailleur de l'île.

« Ingrid, apporte-moi la couronne de noces s'il-te-plaît. »

L'interpellée s'avança vers Frida et lui tendit ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains depuis leur arrivée. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique couronne en argent représentant des feuilles champêtres emmêlées suivant une parfaite harmonie. Celles-ci étaient surmontées par du cristal de roche ainsi que des galons de fils de soie rouge et verte. L'aînée du groupe posa le bel ornement sur la tête d'Astrid et sourit en regardant la Hofferson dans le miroir.

« Tu es si belle. Apprêtée comme cela, tu me fais penser à...

\- Ta mère, coupa Erika tandis que Frida continuait de sourire béatement, tu nous fais penser à ta mère le jour de son mariage. Et vous êtes ravissantes l'une comme l'autre. »

Astrid sourit à son tour en espérant profondément que sa mère soit fière du petit bout de femme qu'elle était.

« Bien ! s'exclama Ingrid. L'heure approche. Tu es prête ?

\- Je crois oui. Vous avez bien donné l'épée à mon père ?

\- Évidemment, dit fièrement Kognedur, c'est même moi qui l'ai attachée à sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré au début, mais je n'ai failli le blesser que quatre fois donc il m'a remercié.

\- Tant mieux c'est très important, il doit la donner à Harold tout à l'heure. »

Tout le monde scrutait la fiancée de haut en bas, à la recherche d'une maladresse quelconque ou d'une mèche mal placée. Frida pinça légèrement ses joues pour les faire rosir avant de parler de son second sujet favori.

« Avant d'y aller, est-ce qu'il y a des dernières questions que tu voudrais nous poser ? Par exemple sur les hommes en général, la vie de couple ou le foyer. Nous sommes toutes mariées donc chacune peut t'apporter sa propre expérience. Ou même des questions sur la nuit de noces ! Ce soir, tu sais, c'est un moment très important et il ne faudrait pas q...

\- Oui oui j'ai compris ! Intervint Astrid, les joues rouges. Vous m'en avez toutes suffisamment parlé depuis des semaines et des semaines, sans compter les conseils et consignes supplémentaires auxquels j'ai eu droit pendant le bain tout à l'heure.

\- C'est notre devoir de te préparer au mieux pour ta vie future.

\- Je sais, mais c'est bon je suis prête. »

Sur ces mots, Astrid se leva pour se regarder une dernière fois dans la miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Ses amies avaient fait du bon travail. Elle se retourna avant d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je crois qu'on peut y aller.

\- Super ! Je vais dire à Krane d'envoyer la musique ! Se réjouit la jumelle »

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers, suivie par Frida et Erika. Ingrid resta dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement pour prendre les mains de la blonde dans les siennes.

« Tu te sens vraiment prête ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis il faut bien se jeter à l'eau un jour ou l'autre, sourit tendrement la Hofferson.

\- Je veux dire par rapport à Harold. On ne sait plus vraiment comment il est maintenant. Il reste tout le temps seul, et encore quand on sait où il va. Je suis ta meilleure amie As' et si quelque chose n'allait pas par rapport à lui ou son comportement envers toi et...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ingrid. Tout ira bien, on parle d'Harold tout de même. Harold la crevette qui parle, tenta-t-elle de dire pour détendre son amie, et si jamais dans le pire des cas ça n'allait pas je sais me défendre n'oublie pas. »

Ingrid lui sourit à son tour et la prit dans ses bras en murmurant un _Je t'aime fort_. Suite à quoi, une voix s'éleva des escaliers, probablement celle d'Erika, pour leur dire de descendre. Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent alors vers les premières marches, main dans la main.

* * *

Toute la petite troupe marchait en direction de la falaise, où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Astrid, au bras de son père, savait bien qu'il luttait contre les larmes.

« Papa, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ma petite Astrid, ça me fait juste bizarre de savoir que je vais me retrouver seul dans notre grande maison. Mais je suis tellement heureux pour toi, que tu t'envoles du nid.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi Papa. »

Il renifla une dernière fois avant d'arborer fièrement un sourire face aux visages des premiers invités. En remarquant leur présence, Astrid baissa immédiatement la tête. Elle sentait le poids de la cape rouge mise sur ses épaules juste avant de sortir. L'étoffe traînait par terre en la suivant dans son pèlerinage bien inhabituel. D'innombrables chaises se regroupaient de part et d'autre d'un sentier bordé de fleurs mauves. Tout le village était présent, sans compter les quelques invités de marque tels que Johann le négociant. Des dragons étaient également sur place derrière les chaises, et formaient un gigantesque cercle autour de la cérémonie. Le père d'Astrid resserra sa poigne autour du bras de sa fille, et elle su qu'il était temps pour elle d'affronter les événements. Elle releva ses yeux le long du sentier jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit. Il était là, clinquant dans sa tenue formelle, et lui aussi la fixait. Son visage impassible ne reflétait aucune émotion comme bien trop souvent ces dernières années. Ses vêtements le mettaient en valeur, une longue cape dont le col en fourrure était attaché à ses épaulettes tombait sur le sol. Au dessous, un tricot blanc cachait son torse, tout en étant sécurisé par une bande de cuir qui s'étendait en diagonale. Puis, un simple pantalon renforcé par d'épaisses bottes fourrées d'un noir de jais, avec une épée pendant le long de sa jambe. _Du Harold tout craché, simple mais efficace_ , pensa la fiancée en s'approchant toujours un peu plus. A gauche de son futur époux trônait le chef, Stoïck, celui qui deviendrait son beau-père, ainsi que Krokmou qui remuait tout content ; tandis qu'à sa droite attendait une Gothi souriante lui tendant les bras. A un moment, Astrid sembla déceler un imperceptible sourire déformer la bouche de son promis mais elle préféra se convaincre que cela était totalement impossible. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, tout le monde s'assit et les musiciens dépêchés sur une île voisine pour l'occasion arrêtèrent de jouer.

Stoïck et le père de la belle se regardèrent amicalement avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres. La jeune fille sentait la présence d'Harold à ses côtés mais ne parvenait pas à tourner la tête vers lui, et préféra donc fixer intensément l'Ancienne du village. Gothi s'approcha d'eux une coupe à la main.

« Buvez l'hydromel d'éternité. »

Astrid et Harold se mirent face à face, et le jeune homme but la première gorgée en fixant sa future femme droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci fit de même et ne baissa aucunement le regard lorsque le liquide passa ses lèvres. Après quoi, la vieille femme reprit la coupe dorée et vint la poser sur un monticule de pierres entassées par les vikings, le horgr. Elle prit des épines de pin soigneusement disposées sur les roches pour les tremper dans le reste d'alcool. Puis, une fois gorgées de substances, elle commença à les lancer vers les mariés et la foule afin d'attirer la bénédiction des Dieux sur eux.

« Nous te saluons Freya, gardienne des clefs, protectrice des maisons, mais aussi toi, Nanna, la blanche déesse qui veille sur les amants fidèles. »

Le père d'Astrid se leva alors et rejoignit le trio. Sa fille le regarda sortir lentement l'épée de son fourreau pour la présenter à Harold, qui la prit en baissant légèrement la tête. La signification de ce geste symbolisait les anciennes passations de tutelle entre le père de la mariée et son futur époux, ou encore le devoir de protection qui l'incubait désormais. A son tour, Harold détacha l'épée de sa taille pour la tendre au Hofferson en gage de remerciements. Celui-ci retourna à sa place tandis que Gothi mis les mains du marié dans celles de sa promise.

« Maintenant, prononcez les vœux sacrés.

\- Devant nos familles, nos frères, sœurs de cœur, mais surtout devant Odin, Freya et les autres Dieux, commença Harold, je promets de me tenir auprès de toi, comme je me tiens aujourd'hui à tes côtés dans la bataille et dans la joie. Qu'importe le prix à payer je serai toujours là.

\- Et de t'accompagner jusqu'au Valhalla, continua Astrid, même au risque de ma vie, porter les bienheureux sur cette terre qui s'appelleront nos enfants, bien qu'ils ne soient que le véritable fruit de notre amour éternel. »

L'Ancienne leva les bras au ciel avant de déclamer l'ultime tirade.

« J'appelle Frigg à témoin, elle qui garde tous les contrats passés et à venir. Je sanctifie cette coupe au nom de tous les Dieux. Jetez un regard bienveillant sur l'union d'Harold Haddock et d'Astrid Hofferson : accordez leur un mariage fructueux, rempli de joie, de chance et de sagesse ! Vous pouvez maintenant vous donnez le baiser qui scellera votre union à jamais. »

La mariée se sentit frémir, mais vit que son nouvel époux ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains comme une vraie viking, et l'embrassa quelques secondes en fermant les yeux. Ce baiser était à la fois étrangement similaire mais aussi différent de celui qu'elle lui avait donné il y a cinq ans. Dans la forme, il était identique, un petit bisou timide lèvres contre lèvres sans rien de plus. Mais le contexte était méconnaissable. La première fois, elle avait embrassé un ami proche l'ayant séduite et subjuguée par son courage, alors que dorénavant, il s'agissait de son soit-disant mari, un quasi-inconnu. En se détachant de lui, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux acclamations des invités et se contenta de le fixer tel qu'il était lui-même en train de le faire. Mais brusquement, elle sentit un bras la tirer en arrière.

« Félicitations ma chérie ! s'exclama Erika. Laisse moi t'accompagner jusqu'au Hall des Jarlars pour le banquet. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle tira la femme du futur chef un peu plus en retrait.

« Alors ? Comment tu l'as senti ?

\- Ça va.

\- Tant mieux, mais je vais te dire moi au milieu de tous ces hommes je me sentais oppressée, un surplus de débilité n'est-ce pas ? rigola Erika pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu vois que ça a été, ce n'était pas la peine d'autant s'inquiéter non ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant la cérémonie en elle-même qui me faisait peur, bien que revoir Harold d'aussi près était vraiment bizarre. J'appréhende plus ce soir, quand les festivités seront terminées et qu'on se retrouvera seuls tous les deux.

\- Oui je comprends, mais dis toi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis, personne ne dit que ce sera forcément un supplice, dit la quinquagénaire avec un clin d'œil.

\- On verra bien. »

Mais avant qu'Erika ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, de nombreux vikings se pressèrent autour de la reine du jour pour lui offrir de somptueux cadeaux.

* * *

La porte de la bâtisse se referma derrière elle, la laissant seule à la lumière des bougies allumées. Sans bouger, Astrid prit connaissance de la maison qui allait désormais être la sienne, construite pour son mariage avec Harold. Harold... C'est ici qu'ils allaient vivre dorénavant, ensemble. La salle principale était plutôt grande permettant facilement d'accueillir de nombreuses personnes. Un feu vif crépitait dans la cheminée face à plusieurs fauteuils probablement confortables. Une grande table trônait au centre de la pièce sur laquelle jonchaient tous les cadeaux de mariage reçus. La cuisine se trouvait plus à gauche, dans un renfoncement. L'espace était meublé, mais en même temps si vide. La nouvelle mariée se dirigea alors à sa droite vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. La douzaine de marches menait à un couloir droit sans fenêtre, mais qui possédait néanmoins une grande arche. Astrid s'approcha curieusement de la pièce qu'elle reliait et fut d'autant plus surprise en découvrant que celle-ci était quasiment vide. Une stèle de bois lisse reposait sur le sol, jointive à ce qui semblait être un abreuvoir, alors que tout le mur du fond se composait d'immenses vitres en verre. La jeune femme resta figée, tremblante d'émotions. Elle savait pertinemment à qui cette pièce était destinée - Krokmou, mais savait également à qui elle ne l'était pas. Voir s'étendre devant elle une chambre pour dragons fit resurgir dans son esprit des souvenirs qu'elle avait désespérément tenté d'oublier. Mais le manque fut trop fort à cet instant pour qu'elle puisse retenir quelques larmes. Elle sortit en se précipitant vers le couloir pour reprendre sa visite, loin des mauvaises ondes. En plus de l'arche, trois autres portes se présentaient à elle. Les deux premières se révélèrent être de petites chambres dont l'une contenait un berceau et des jouets pour bambin. _Comme si j'avais oublié que je dois être une poule pondeuse_ , pensa-t-elle en soupirant. En revanche, la troisième porte révéla une très grande chambre, et à en croire le lit à baldaquins, il s'agissait sûrement de la leur. Le plafond s'élevait assez haut, parsemé de poutres interconnectées. De grandes fenêtres protégées par des rideaux surplombaient une commode, et un établi qui servirait certainement à Harold.

Astrid s'assit sur le matelas, la tête dans les mains. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait demandé Erika avant le mariage et elle réalisait à présent qu'elle en voulait bien plus à ses parents que prétendu. Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait autant ? Pourquoi elle avait été choisie elle, et pas une autre ? Il y avait eu tellement de prétendantes ! Du moins, à l'époque. Et pourtant elle se retrouvait ici, seule, dans cette chambre qu'elle devrait partager avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait plus. La blonde resta plusieurs minutes ainsi avant de relever la tête et de se diriger vers la petite porte de la pièce qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarquer. Elle y découvrit une ravissante salle d'eau qui lui redonna quelque peu le sourire. Une large baignoire centrale faite de pierre blanche scintillait grâce à la clarté de la lune qui filtrait par une lucarne. Elle repensa alors à tous les conseils que lui avaient prodigué ses amies, sur la préparation de cette soirée. Astrid remplit donc la baignoire avec des bonbonnes d'eau environnantes puis mit le feu aux charbons qui étaient regroupés dessous. Lorsque l'eau commença à chauffer, elle enleva méticuleusement ses vêtements un à un, les laissant tomber sur le sol froid. En entrant dans le bain, elle fut surprise par la tiédeur du liquide qui parvenait déjà à la réchauffer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Elle avait suffisamment prit son temps et devait maintenant se dépêcher de se préparer.

Lorsque Harold entra dans la chambre nuptiale son regard se porta immédiatement sur sa nouvelle femme ; il s'arrêta et la fixa intensément. Astrid était sur le matelas, adossée contre la tête de lit. Ses cheveux blonds détachés semblaient avoir été soigneusement brossés. Elle se trouvait simplement vêtue d'une fine tunique blanche, très transparente, sous laquelle il n'eut pas besoin de deviner qu'elle était nue. Elle aussi le regardait, et espérait qu'il voudrait bien lui donner un quelconque signe. Mais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, le jeune homme détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers la commode. Astrid le regardait se déshabiller normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en caleçon dos à elle. Son corps frissonna. Il enfila ensuite un bas noir de matière souple et assez ample, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, toujours sans réaction notoire. Le dragonnier s'était renforcé depuis trois ans, et la légère musculature de son dos nu en attestait. Astrid prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. _Après tout Erika a raison, mieux vaut vite en finir_. Elle se déplaça toujours agenouillée sur le lit et vint se placer derrière lui en l'encerclant de ses bras, puis commença à embrasser délicatement son cou. Les mains de la blonde se baladaient sur le torse de son mari et caressèrent chaque parcelle de peau nue du bout des doigts, tandis que la puissance de ses baisers s'intensifiaient. Sa main gauche continuait de descendre toujours plus, survolant le plexus et les abdominaux, elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur ceux-ci, puis finit par franchir la limite pour frotter l'entre-jambes du viking.

« Astrid. »

A ces simples mots l'intéressée se figea mais sans pour autant retirer ses mains, beaucoup trop paralysée pour agir. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'Harold lui adressait la parole seul à seul depuis des années ; mais rapidement, l'angoisse de la situation reprit le dessus. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Était-elle si nulle que ça ? _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout soit compliqué avec lui !_ jura-t-elle pour elle-même. _Il ne peut pas se laisser faire comme tout le monde par Odin et Thor réunis !_

« Astrid, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

\- Oui ?

\- Enlève ta main et couche toi. »

Bien trop sous le choc pour réagir, la Hofferson obtempérera sans protester. Elle se faufila sous les draps dans l'attente de son partenaire. Peut-être qu'il préférait seulement être allongé sur elle pour le faire. Mais au lieu de lui sauter dessus, elle le sentit se coucher à côté d'elle en lui tournant le dos. Et il ne bougea plus de la nuit. Le cerveau d'Astrid quand à lui était totalement en ébullition. Ne pas consommer le mariage lors de la nuit de noces était formellement interdit et signe de mauvais présage.

 _Qui es-tu et que veux-tu Harold Haddock..._

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Dans 2 semaines, soit Vendredi 30 Mars à 18h**

 **Bonjour à** **tous** **! Me revoilà** **avec une nouvelle fanfic** **sur l'univers** **de Dragons** **après** _**Le renouveau**_ **. Celle-ci est d'une** **toute autre ampleur, étant** **donné** **qu'elle ne représente** **pas une fin alternative mais une histoire à** **part entière** **qui se déroule** **donc** **5 ans après** **le premier film.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez** **pas si vous ne** **comprenez pas tout ! C'est** **normal ! La réponse** **à** **certaines de vos questions se fera dans les chapitres** **à** **venir.**

 **Concernant les traditions du mariage, je me dois de citer 2 sites qui m'ont** **particulièrement** **aidé** **dans la description** **de cette cérémonie.**

 **Idavoll** **et archive de midgard** **(Je ne peux pas insérer les adresses exactes)**

 **Ces 2 sites sont extrêmement bien faits, même si je n'ai pas forcément respecté les traditions à la lettre pour diverses raisons.**

 **J'espère** **que** **cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira, n'hésitez** **pas** **à** **me laisser** **un petit commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **À** **la revoyure,**  
 **Unefeerique** **:)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Allierte på våre landområde

**Chapitre 2**

 ** _allierte på våre landområder_**

 _Des cris et des pleurs. Voilà comment se traduisait le chaos régnant sur le village. Tous les Hooligans restaient cloîtrés dans leur maison de peur d'être contaminés par l'air, bien que la vérité soit encore plus dure à admettre. Les dragons quand à eux se retrouvaient parqués dans deux étables indépendantes pour éviter l'expansion du maux mortel. Les réserves de bois diminuaient cruellement en parallèle au nombre de bateaux disponibles, obligeant certains cadavres à être recouverts temporairement dans la grande salle. Chaque recoin de Beurk empestait la mort, chaque famille était touchée et personne ne savait comment réagir. Du sang, de la peur, des morts, une douleur intense dans la poitrine…_

Astrid se redressa en sursaut et toucha son front suintant. Encore un cauchemar mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Depuis 3 ans maintenant elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit après avoir rêvé d'images qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La blonde regarda furtivement à côté d'elle, et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit qu'Harold ne semblait pas s'être réveillé. Elle sortit délicatement du lit et s'avança à pas de loup dans le couloir. Elle sentit alors un léger souffle provenir de la pièce vitrée et pencha la tête pour observer. Krokmou dormait sur la stèle en bois recroquevillé sur lui même, ce qui arracha un sourire ému à la jeune femme avant de continuer sa route. L'air frais de la nuit qui lui fouettait le visage était si agréable. Cela lui permettait de se changer les idées, se vider la tête quelques instants. Astrid leva la tête vers les étoiles avant de fermer les yeux. _Tu me manques maman_ , pensa-t-elle de tout son cœur. Elle fit le tour de sa nouvelle demeure, pieds nus, afin d'admirer la mer. Leur maison était située en hauteur, proche de celle de Stoïck, et surplombait la falaise qui tombait à pic dans l'océan. De l'extérieur tout paraissait si calme et si paisible. Le froid commença néanmoins à se faire sentir, et la blonde rentra à l'intérieur se recoucher, les pensées pas moins démêlées.

* * *

En se réveillant au petit matin, les yeux cernés, Astrid se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux la veille. Maudite lumière. Ses cauchemars et sa petite escapade nocturne n'avaient qu'entravé son manque de sommeil déjà existant. Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas traînant vers la commode, avant de remarquer le large paquet rouge posé dessus. Sa fatigue lui embruma le cerveau pendant quelques instants, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Il s'agissait de son morgen-gifu, le cadeau que devait lui faire Harold comme tout bon mari, pour la remercier de lui avoir donné sa virginité. Or, Astrid avait complètement oublié ce cadeau, du moins, elle pensait que Harold ne lui en aurait pas offert. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait la nuit dernière. Un frisson la parcourut en imaginant quelqu'un découvrir ce terrible secret. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais était dans une telle situation. La nuit de noce était sacrée. Ne pas respecter cette ancienne tradition représentait une incitation à l'acharnement des Dieux sur la famille. La jeune femme retint sa respiration comme par réflexe, et ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une robe bleue cousue de petits détails dorés posée sur un tissu en satin. La robe en elle-même était plutôt jolie, dans les tons qu'elle portait habituellement, mais Astrid vit bien que son nouvel époux ne le connaissait plus. Elle détestait les robes et préférait de loin porter une jupe sur un pantalon fin. L'ancien Harold aurait fait attention à ce détail vestimentaire, il l'aurait su. Astrid soupira en se rasseyant sur le lit, la robe sur les genoux. Malgré tout, si Harold lui offert un morgen-gifu, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à révéler le déroulement de la veille. _Une très bonne chose_ , pensa la blonde. Elle reposa la robe dans sa boite et s'habilla avec ses propres vêtements qui lui convenaient beaucoup mieux.

« Astrid ! »

À peine avait-elle mis le pied dehors que Ingrid lui tomba dessus.

« Alors comment c'était ? Trépigna la brune. Je veux tout savoir ! Enfin non pas tout, mais le principal et, tu as reçu ton cadeau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Alors pour la nuit dernière, tout s'est très bien passé et je n'en dirai pas plus, annonça son amie avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait convaincant. Et pour le morgen-gifu, j'ai reçu une robe.

\- J'avoue que je suis jalouse. Pour le mien, Varek m'avait offert des livres sur les razolames. C'était gentil de sa part mais je suis déjà incolla… Désolé As' j'aurais pas dû parler de ça, s'excusa précipitamment Ingrid en voyant trop tard son amie au bord des larmes. »

Astrid ferma les yeux pour essayer de se contenir.

« Astrid, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de te retenir à chaque fois. Tu as le droit de craquer, surtout avec moi je suis ta meilleure amie. Et même en pleine foule tu n'as pas à être gênée, le village ne te jugera jamais pour ça. »

La blonde renifla une dernière fois avant d'essuyer délicatement le coin de ses yeux. Elle remerciait intérieurement Ingrid pour ses paroles, mais ne voulait aucunement continuer cette conversation.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Dit la nouvelle Haddock pour dévier le sujet.

\- Justement, je venais te voir. Je suis chargée de te dire qu'il faut que tu ailles au Hall des Jarlars. Apparemment ils veulent répéter quelques petites choses avant l'arrivée des premiers invités ce soir.

\- Harold y est ?

\- Oui logique, c'est quand même lui qui va devenir chef demain. Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après avoir vu son engin ? Tenta de rigoler Ingrid. »

Astrid sourit nerveusement. Son amie était à des années lumières de la vérité, cela ne lui serait probablement même pas venu à l'esprit. Elle sourit une dernière fois en guise de remerciement, paralysée par l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait découvrir son secret, et prit la direction de la grande salle. La femme de Varek la retint par le bras.

« As' tu es sure que ça va ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer avec Harold aujourd'hui.

\- Oui je sais, c'est juste le stress pour la cérémonie de demain. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction du chemin terreux. A vrai dire, elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus depuis quelques temps. Cela avait commencé trois ou quatre jours avant le mariage, quand l'anxiété était montée. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours tenté de mettre de côté lui revenait en pleine face et il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

En ouvrant les portes du Hall, le regard de la jeune femme fut immédiatement attiré par l'imposant siège qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Contrairement à certains peuples voisins, il n'était pas doré ou paré de pierres précieuses, mais restait suffisamment grand et travaillé pour savoir que c'était le siège de cérémonie des chefs. Ce fut seulement après être sortie de sa contemplation qu'elle vit Krokmou et Harold. Celui-ci était debout, juste à côté de son futur trône.

« Ah te voilà ma p'tite ! S'écria Gueulfor en l'attrapant par les épaules. Ouais donc on voulait voir certaines choses avant l'arrivée de nos voisins, enfin ceux qu'on aime bien. Va voir Stoïck, le chef t'attendait avant de commencer à expliquer à Harold comment ça va se passer. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, le forgeron la poussa vers son nouvel époux avant de s'en aller d'un pas clopinant.

« Ma belle-fille ! Nous t'attendions ! »

Astrid vint se poster à côté d'Harold qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continuait de fixer son père. Il était si impénétrable. Est-ce que lui aussi pensait au déshonneur qui avait eu lieu dans leur chambre hier soir ? L'avait-il déjà dit à quelqu'un ?

« Donc, reprit Stoïck, ce soir nos amis vont arriver pour ton grand jour mon fils. Enfin ton autre grand jour après celui d'hier. Devenir chef ça ne s'improvise pas mais je sais que tu es prêt. Alors comme je le disais les Sang-de-fer et les Styrke vont venir pour l'occasion. Et il faut que tout se passe pour le mieux. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes tous regroupés, il y a trois ans, et bien, les circonstances n'étaient pas des meilleures dirons-nous. C'est pourquoi nous devons montrer notre amitié, mais aussi notre puissance. Il faut qu'ils sachent que nous ne nous sommes pas affaiblis malgré les événements passés.

\- Mais c'est le cas, nous nous sommes affaiblis, renchérit subitement Harold.

\- Non, nous avons repris les choses en main, nous avons trouvé des solutions, drastiques peut-être mais nécessaires. La force que nous avons perdue, nous l'avons retrouvée. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'image que l'on doit renvoyer. Tu sais fils, mon père me disait toujours de me méfier de mes ennemis mais encore plus de mes amis. Maintenant revenons en au sujet de départ. Les deux clans arriveront ce soir après le dîner par bateaux. Il faudra donc que vous soyez tous les deux présents pour les recevoir avant de les accompagner à leurs huttes. Je voulais surtout revoir avec vous les noms de chacun, je voudrais pas qu'on fasse une gourde là-dessus. Par Thor, nous serions la risée de tous. Donc pour le clan Sang-de-fer, leur chef est Almar Gettisson. Il vient avec sa femme Dita et leur fille Vilde qui a votre âge je crois. Ils ont été les plus réticents de nos voisins à accepter notre amitié avec les dragons, mais sont finalement venus de notre côté bien qu'ils n'aient jamais voulu dresser de dragons. Et nous avons le clan Styrke dirigé par Randolf Sveinsdottir. Ils sont nos plus proches alliés. Il vient avec ses deux enfants, son fils Ulrik et sa fille Gyda. Souvenez-vous simplement de ne pas parler de sa femme, elle…

\- Elle est morte à cause de la Forfall, le coupa Harold. Personne ici n'a envie d'en parler donc il n'y aura pas de problème. »

Astrid le regarda à ses côtés, il avait toujours le regard droit devant fixé sur un point imaginaire. Elle savait qu'Harold avait beaucoup changé, mais pourtant elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester de marbre en évoquant la Forfall.

« Euh oui c'est exact fils. Donc voilà j'espère que vous retiendrez bien tout ça, car à présent c'est de votre devoir à tous les deux, reprit le chef en regardant Astrid dans les yeux. Bon maintenant, on va un peu parler de demain. La cérémonie commencera à seize heures, c'est-à-dire quand l'aiguille de vos cadrans sera sur le quatre.

\- Papa c'est moi qui ai inventé les cadrans mécaniques, tout le monde sait comment ils fonctionnent.

\- Ça ne m'interdit pas de pouvoir préciser ! Pour en revenir à la cérémonie, elle aura lieu ici même. Quand les portes du Hall s'ouvriront devant vous avec tout le monde à l'intérieur, vous devrez entrer ensemble et marcher lentement vers vos sièges respectifs. Harold j'espère que t'as pas oublié d'apprendre ton texte ! Après celui-ci, Gothi s'occupera de faire la passation, puis direction le banquet. C'est pas très compliqué, nous les vikings on aime pas beaucoup les protocoles, sourit-il, mais c'est la cérémonie la plus importante de notre culture donc il faut que tout se passe bien. Compris vous deux ? »

Les jeunes mariés hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et regardèrent Stoïck sortir. Ils restèrent là, quelques instants sans rien dire ni se regarder, avant qu'Harold ne se dirige à son tour vers les portes. Astrid était restée immobile et n'avait même pas parler du morgen-gifu à son mari. Elle se trouvait tout bonnement lâche et inutile, la nouvelle Astrid qu'elle était depuis trois ans n'était qu'une pâle copie de son vrai soi. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait eu honte ou peur de parler à quelqu'un de la sorte. Elle se mordit les lèvres et marcha en silence vers la sortie.

* * *

La jeune femme avait voulu faire preuve de bonne foi en préparant un bon déjeuner dans sa nouvelle demeure, espérant qu'Harold rentre pour manger. Elle y voyait une occasion pour aborder le sujet qui la contrariait le plus actuellement, et savoir pourquoi le Haddock avait agit de la sorte. Mais comme elle aurait pu s'en douter, il n'était pas rentré. Peut-être faisait-il tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter ? _Tu ne pourras pas faire ça éternellement_ , pensa-t-elle.

Astrid passa le reste de l'après-midi à vagabonder dans le village comme à son habitude. Toutes les journées étaient interminables et se ressemblaient. Celle-ci un peu moins étant donné l'excitation ardente qui régnait, mais même cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Dorénavant, elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque que Varek avait ouverte avec ses propres livres. Elle y retrouvait souvent Erika et Ingrid et profitaient toutes de ces moments pour refaire le monde. Alors que la blonde rangeait un livre pour rentrer chez elle, Erika vint se poster à ses côtés.

« Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

\- Mieux, merci.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Oui je sais mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Se défendit Astrid en pensant que sa tutrice avait percé son secret. Tout va bien je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel à dire.

\- C'était juste une question ma chérie et pour te rappeler que je suis là pour toi. Je suis vraiment contente que ça aille mieux après ton anxiété d'hier. Tu viens avec moi dîner au Hall des Jarlars ?

\- Je te suis, sourit la jeune femme. »

En arrivant dans la grande salle, Astrid vit que tous ses amis étaient déjà présents autour d'une longue table et lui firent signe de la main.

« Vas-y, chuchota Erika à son oreille, on mangera ensemble une autre fois.

\- Oui sans faute! »

Elle prit instinctivement Erika dans ses bras, comme pour s'imprégner de la chaleur dont elle avait tant besoin, puis se dirigea vers la bande.

« As' ! S'écria Ingrid. Ça a été dur mais on a réussi à te garder un bout de viande ! Krane avait si faim qu'il était prêt à manger un yack entier.

\- Eh ! Riposta l'intéressé. C'est pas de ma faute si tous ces muscles ont besoin d'énergie.

\- Tu appelles ça des muscles ? Ricana sa jumelle en pointant le corps de son frère. Rustik va te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir des muscles. N'est-ce pas poussin ?

\- Roh Kogne tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça en public ! C'est tr… »

Mais avant que le Jorgenson ne puisse finir sa phrase, le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau au bout de la table se réveilla en criant.

« Je crois bien qu'elle a faim Kogne, dit timidement Varek.

\- Varek je sais reconnaître quand ma fille a faim, j'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Sur ces paroles, la jumelle se leva et prit sa fille dans les bras avant de s'éloigner de la table.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, commença Astrid en se servant du ragoût, mais la maternité a vraiment transformé Kognedur.

\- C'est vrai que depuis qu'on a eu Kirsten, répondit Rustik, elle est plus calme. Mais désolé pour vous les filles, elle reste quand même la meilleure !

\- Oh dommage je suis trop triste tu me brises le cœur, plaisanta Ingrid en faisant une mine boudeuse.

\- Astrid. »

Tout le monde se tut à l'entente de la voix qui venait de parler. Chacun leva la tête vers Harold qui se tenait debout, près de leur tablée.

« Oui ? Dit l'interpellée en essayant de montrer un maximum d'assurance.

\- On doit y aller, ils arrivent. Je t'attends dehors. »

Il sortit comme il était entré, discrètement sans rien demander à personne. La bande fixait désormais Astrid dans un silence pesant. Elle finit par se lever en posant sa fourchette, leur adressa un léger sourire, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Même de dos, elle pouvait sentir leur regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe les portes. Harold était bien là, droit comme un piquet, le visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Il n'adressa pas un regard à sa femme et commença à descendre les marches seul, sans même son fidèle furie nocturne. La blonde bouillonnait intérieurement. Son anxiété avait maintenant fait place à la colère, cette rage si forte qui la rongeait. Elle aurait voulu l'attraper, le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, qu'il lui explique les événements de la veille. Au lieu de ça, elle continua de le suivre dans l'obscurité jusqu'au port.

Beaucoup de vikings étaient déjà présents avec en leur centre le chef, Stoïck, qui avait revêtu ses habits de fête. Les torches brûlaient dans la nuit et Astrid remarqua enfin les lueurs qui brillaient sur la mer. Les deux clans devaient s'être retrouvés sur l'eau et faisaient à présent route commune vers Beurk. La plupart des Hooligans trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de recevoir de la visite, d'autant plus pour une chose si importante.

Le premier arriva enfin au niveau du ponton et des hommes sautèrent de celui-ci pour pouvoir l'attacher. Astrid se rapprocha d'Harold pour tenter de faire bonne figure devant les arrivants. Un homme s'avança sur la planche installée entre le ponton et le navire. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui rappelèrent quelque peu à Astrid les jumeaux Thorston.

« Almar ! Lança Stoïck en ouvrant ses bras. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi mon cher Stoïck ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Et ne serait-ce pas Harold que je vois là ? C'est que tu es devenu un homme maintenant. Et à côté, c'est ta nouvelle épouse si je ne m'abuse non ? Dit-il en se plantant face à la jeune femme.

\- Astrid Hofferson, enchantée. »

Le visage d'Almar se tordit en grimace devant une Astrid incrédule. Elle regarda Harold dans l'espoir de trouver la réponse à cette réaction étrange, et fut surprise de voir qu'il la regardait déjà, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle plaisante évidemment, s'enquit Harold sur un ton qui se voulait être de la rigolade. Almar, je te présente Astrid Haddock. »

Les deux derniers mots frappèrent Astrid de plein fouet. Comment avait-elle pu faire une gaffe aussi stupide ? À cet instant, elle aurait eu envie de se terrer dans un trou pour ne plus jamais ressortir. Stoïck leur avait défendu de se tromper sur les noms des invités, et elle avait lamentablement échoué en fautant sur son propre nom.

« Et bien enchanté mademoiselle ou plutôt madame Haddock, dit le chef des Sang-de-fer. »

Au même moment, deux femmes blondes elles aussi sortirent du bateau.

« Astrid, reprit-il je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez ma famille. Voici ma femme Dita et notre fille Vilde. »

Astrid serra le main des deux Gettison tout en les scrutant du regard. Chacune d'elle était très classe, avec une longue robe magnifiquement brodée. Dita semblait être beaucoup plus jeune que son mari mais leur fille devait probablement avoir le même qu'Astrid et ses amis. Sans même lui avoir parlé, elle ressentit néanmoins un drôle de pressentiment concernant Vilde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas cette fille qui semblait regarder son peuple de haut. Stoïck attrapa le bras d'Almar après avoir jeté un regard noir à sa belle-fille.

« Mon ami Gueulfor va vous accompagner vers vos huttes afin de pouvoir faire accoster les autres bateaux. Surtout n'hésitez pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

Les Sang-de-fer se dirigèrent vers le forgeron qui secouait les bras, suivis par leur garde rapprochée. Le navire put enfin être détaché du ponton et laissa la place à un second. Celui-ci était plus petit et décoré de lignes vertes. Une fois amarré, un homme brun, _sûrement le second chef_ pensa Astrid, sortit du bateau.

« Stoïck la brute ! »

Les deux hommes se donnèrent de vigoureuses tapes dans le dos. L'amitié qui unissait les deux chefs était clairement visible, on aurait presque cru qu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

« Comment vas-tu Randolf, et ton peuple ? Demanda le roux.

\- Parfaitement bien et plutôt enjoués pour la cérémonie de demain. Tu sais que nous les Styrke sommes toujours partants pour une petite fête ! »

Randolf se tourna alors vers les jeunes mariés. Astrid voulut se présenter poliment, mais à peine ouvrit-elle la bouche qu'Harold la devança, comme pour la faire taire.

« Bonjour Randolf, je suis ravi de te revoir. Laisse moi te présenter ma nouvelle épouse, Astrid.

\- Oui oui je la connais nos chemins s'étaient déjà croisés par le passé. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux.

\- Merci beaucoup, balbutia la viking. »

Au même instant, Astrid vit s'avancer sur le pont un jeune homme brun dont les cheveux bouclés se baladaient au grès de la légère brise. Elle fut surprise par la clarté de ces yeux bleus qui paraissaient translucides. Une petite fille aux yeux beaucoup plus gris le suivait de près.

« Laissez-moi présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas mes enfants, mon fils Ulrik, et ma fille Gyda. »

Ulrik vint serrer la main d'Astrid, puis celle d'Harold, mais la jeune femme remarqua qu'il serrait la main de ce dernier relativement fort. Elle vit alors la dureté de son regard et sa mâchoire qui semblait contractée. Gyda s'approcha d'eux à son tour, mais avec un grand sourire, contrairement à son frère aîné.

« Bonjour madame Haddock, je m'appelle Gyda !

\- Bienvenue sur Beurk Gyda, mais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais, lui sourit Astrid.

\- Bien mon ami, reprit Stoïck, nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'aux huttes des invités où les Sang-de-fer sont déjà installés. »

Le convoi se mit en route et Astrid en profita pour se mettre à l'arrière de la petite troupe. Toute l'agitation qui régnait en ce moment au village lui donnait le tournis et elle aurait grandement préféré partir seule se promener en forêt.

« Astrid, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'interpellée se redressa rapidement à l'entente de son prénom pour voir le Styrke posté à ses côtés.

« Exact, et vous Ulrik c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Mais je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans pas la peine de se vouvoyer.

\- Tu as raison c'est limite ridicule, ironisa Astrid.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Alors comme ça c'est toi la femme du futur chef ?

\- C'est ce qu'il paraît, dit-elle face au sourire d'Ulrik.

\- Tu en as de la chance dis donc.

\- Tu n'as pas à te plaindre tu es aussi l'héritier des Styrke.

\- Oui, enfin pour l'instant. Mon père menace de me déshériter si je ne trouve pas d'épouse pour assurer la descendance.

\- Toi au moins tu as le choix, soupira la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? J'ai pas compris.

\- Rien, je pense juste que ton père n'est pas sérieux.

\- Je sais très bien qu'il ne l'est pas mais il me met beaucoup de pression par rapport à ça. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a envoyé à toi, pour que tu me présentes à des amies. En réalité, je t'en parle simplement parce que je sais qu'il est en train de me surveiller en ce moment, rigola Ulrik, mais ne fait rien et s'il te demande réponds lui simplement que tu ne peux pas, ou que tu ne connais personne s'il-te-plaît ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Astrid avec un clin d'œil. Je comprends parfaitement à quel point ça peut être stressant de voir ses parents diriger son propre avenir.

\- Merci tu me sauves !

\- Il m'a aussi envoyé parler à la fille du chef des Sang-de-fer. Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Euh Vilde je crois.

\- Cool merci. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne mais j'ai l'impression que si je m'approche elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi, rit-il.

\- Ulrik ! »

Randolf, Gyda, Stoïck et Harold se tenaient devant la hutte fabriquée pour l'occasion, et regardaient tous les quatre dans leur direction. Le chef des Styrke venait d'appeler son fils pour rentrer, tandis qu'Astrid sentait le regard froid d'Harold sur elle.

« Je dois y aller, même si c'est mon père qui m'envoie à la base, c'était sympa de te parler. On se voit demain ! Lança Ulrik en pressant le pas.

\- Oui c'est ça à demain ! »

Astrid rejoignit les Haddock, puis tous saluèrent la famille Sveinsdottir avant de prendre le chemin de chez eux.

* * *

Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence pesant lorsque Stoïck les avait quitté, ce qui commençait à être une habitude entre elle et Harold. Même une fois arrivés dans la chambre, le jeune homme ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Astrid attrapa une tunique et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour être un peu seule. L'unique chose qui lui faisait envie en cet instant était de prendre un bain chaud pour pouvoir évacuer toutes les tensions qui la tiraillaient nuit et jour. Après avoir fait chauffer l'eau, elle se laissa tomber dans la baignoire et songea à la journée de demain. La cérémonie de passation représentait une immense fête pour tous les Hooligans, mais Astrid avait simplement envie de disparaître pour ne pas avoir à y assister.

En retournant dans la chambre, elle vit Harold assis face à son établi, un crayon de charbon à la main. _Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut être en train d'écrire_ , songea-t-elle, mais évidemment elle ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit avec un livre que Varek lui avait prêté.

« De quoi vous parliez avec Ulrik ? »

Astrid sortit brusquement de sa lecture, et se demanda pendant quelques instants si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Harold était toujours à ses travaux, dos à elle, mais il venait pourtant de lui adresser la parole.

« Rien de spécial on faisait connaissance, répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas s'évanouir de surprise.

\- Vous avez pas mal parlé pour des gens qui ne faisaient que connaissance.

\- Pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant la colère monter doucement.

\- Je voulais savoir.

\- Et bien sache que ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix de t'épouser que je ne peux pas choisir avec qui je veux avoir une conversation. »

La jeune fille s'attendit à une réaction de sa part, mais il n'en fit rien et resta à son pupitre sans rien dire. Intérieurement, elle bondissait de joie et replongea dans sa lecture. Elle avait enfin réussi à s'imposer et à ne pas perdre tous ses moyens devant lui.

Quand le Haddock se leva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pour se diriger vers la commode, Astrid posa immédiatement le livre sur sa table basse. Ils devaient absolument parler de la nuit dernière, pour qu'elle sache si oui ou non elle avait des raisons de craindre quelque chose. Lorsqu'il vint à son tour s'asseoir sur le lit après s'être changé, elle rassembla tout le courage qu'elle pouvait puis parla d'une voix calme.

« Écoute Harold, je pense que l'on devrait discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Il ne bougea pas au premier abord mais finit par se retourner quelques instants plus tard pour faire face à la blonde.

« Pourquoi ça ? Répondit-il posément.

\- Simplement parce que demain est une journée importante et que je n'ai pas envie de la passer à me faire des nœuds au cerveau comme aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as arrêtée hier soir ?

\- Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi je t'ai empêché de faire une grosse erreur ?

\- Comment ça ? En quoi consommer notre mariage est mal ? Et les traditions, la malédiction, tu y as pensé à ça ? Je préfère que tu me dises si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal plutôt que de rester terrer dans ton silence !

\- Ne réagis pas comme ça tu sais que c'est faux. Comme tu l'as dis toi même tout à l'heure tu n'as pas choisi de m'épouser, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer ou me forcer à faire ce genre de choses contre notre vraie volonté. C'est bien l'une des seules choses sur laquelle on peut encore décider. Et je ne savais pas que tu accordais tant d'importance à de vieilles traditions, de toute façon la malheur s'est abattu sur nous il y a déjà longtemps, on ne risque plus rien, dit-il en éteignant la dernière bougie et en s'allongeant sous les draps. »

Astrid resta muette et se coucha à son tour. Elle fut choquée car il s'agissait probablement du plus grand nombre de mots qu'Harold lui avait adressés depuis longtemps, mais aussi et surtout à cause des paroles qu'il avait dites. A aucun moment l'idée qu'il ait pu refuser pour ne pas la laisser faire quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas réellement ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Astrid songea alors que des bribes de l'ancien Harold restaient encore au fond de l'homme qui dormait à son côté, malgré toutes les années passées.

« Au fait, merci pour ton morgen-gifu, la robe est très belle.

\- Tu la mettras demain. »

Trop beau pour être vrai. A peine avait-elle pu apercevoir le garçon qu'elle connaissait jadis qu'Harold redevenait froid, distant et autoritaire. Astrid soupira alors bruyamment de façon à être entendue et se retourna avant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Dans 2 semaines, soit Vendredi 13 Avril à partir de 18h**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic ! On y apprend qques petits trucs, mais beaucoup de choses restent encore à élucider, donc ne vous brusquez pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis (quel qu'il soit) ou encore même si vous relevez une petite faute !**

 **A la revoyure,**

 **Unefeerique :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : En ny leder for øya

**Chapitre 3  
**

 _ **En ny leder for øya**_

 _« Astrid mon cœur viens près de moi. »_

 _J'accourus au chevet de ma mère. Malgré toute la force qu'elle puisait pour pouvoir parler, elle restait pâle et fiévreuse. Son teint livide et ses yeux cernés ne faisaient que renforcer son apparente faiblesse._

 _« Je suis là maman, dis-je en tentant de la prendre dans mes bras._

 _\- Ne me touche pas, je ne voudrais pas te contaminer. Je… Je me sens épuisée aujourd'hui. Je voulais simplement te dire que quoi qu'il arrive tu dois garder la tête haute ma fille. Je te connais, tu es la plus forte de tous les vikings, ma petite Astrid si brave, si courageuse. Continue de te battre comme tu le fais si bien, quel que soit le combat. Je vous aime tellement toi et ton père, soupira-t-elle._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça s'il-te-plaît… Ne parle pas comme si tu n'allais pas rester avec nous…_

 _\- Nous savons tous que c'est inévitable, et je ne veux pas passer mes derniers moments sans vous avoir près de moi. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je v…_

 _\- Oui ? Maman ?_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Maman ! »_

 _Je sentis subitement un énorme trou dans ma poitrine, et la pris instinctivement dans mes bras, tout en criant vainement son prénom._

 _« Papa ! Hurlai-je. Papa vite ! »_

 _Le monde ne tournait plus rond, le sol s'était dissipé, et seul le poids de la perte que je serrais contre moi semblait réel. Ni même mes larmes chaudes, ni même les cris perçants le crépuscule, seulement elle._

 _« Astrid qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _Mais avant que je puisse répondre mon père se trouvait déjà au cou de sa femme. J'eus soudain l'envie de me lever, de partir, de hurler à n'en peux plus pouvoir. Les lames imaginaires qui me transperçaient étaient de plus en plus puissantes. Puis, une envie de vomir saisissante…_

Astrid resta allongée, encore tremblante, et toucha son front suintant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là, elle allait finir par étouffer. Elle se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la porte et prit une grande inspiration en ouvrant celle-ci. Encore une fois elle n'allait pas dormir de la nuit pour se promener au milieu de ses idées noires.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla après sa trop courte nuit, elle remarqua une fois de plus qu'Harold était déjà parti. Leur discussion de la veille l'avait peut-être encore plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son mari pouvait se montrer si contradictoire dans ses réactions qu'elle même ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se leva difficilement, et se dirigea vers la commode. Super, pensa la blonde en prenant la robe du morgen-gifu, comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus.

Sur le chemin du Hall des Jarlars, elle croisa le petit Gustave qui jouait plein d'entrain avec son cauchemar monstrueux.

« Salut Gustave. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Super Astrid ! Ferkroche a enfin arrêté de mettre le feu à mes pantalons grâce à tes conseils.

\- Tant mieux alors, lui sourit-elle. »

Puis elle reprit sa route vers le Hall en croisant sur son passage de nombreux vikings qui la saluèrent. En poussant les grandes portes, elle remarqua rapidement que ni Harold ni ses amis n'étaient présents. En revanche, elle vit Ulrik en train de manger seul à une table du fond. La jeune femme sourit et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré.

« Astrid ! S'écria-t-il en s'apercevant de sa présence.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- On ne peut mieux et toi ?

\- Ça a été merci.

\- Alors prête pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis bien obligée, rigola-t-elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi l'attraction du jour.

\- Peut-être pas mais tu es la femme de l'attraction principale c'est pas rien.

\- Ouais je sais, soupira-t-elle. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Astrid se sentait réellement à l'aise avec Ulrik, peut-être parce que le jeune homme était très décontracté et ne semblait pas se prendre la tête pour des broutilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh rien d'extraordinaire. Je vais d'abord aider à installer les décorations ici, c'est un peu triste, et ensuite je ne sais pas encore, peut-être me balader la cérémonie ne commence qu'à seize heures.

\- Bon programme, moi je vais devoir rejoindre mon père mais on se recroisera sûrement d'ici là. A plus tard ! »

Ulrik adressa un dernier sourire à la Haddock puis disparut au dehors.

* * *

Astrid marchait silencieusement en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Malgré les rudes hivers que connaissait Beurk, le chant des oiseaux qui lui vinrent aux oreilles semblait annoncer l'avènement du printemps. Les dégradés de verts l'émerveillaient à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, tout semblait plus paisible, plus calme, comme si la forêt représentait le dernier endroit où elle avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. En venant, la jeune femme avait croisé Frida, la femme du tailleur, et Ulrik, mais elle s'était gardée de dire où elle se rendait. Bien que les deux soient sympathiques, elle préférait de loin profiter de ces instants seule qui lui permettaient de redevenir elle-même.

Ses pas la guidèrent automatiquement vers un endroit qu'elle connaissait de fond en comble, et elle s'arrêta devant l'immense clairière qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. La clairière où Harold avait caché Krokmou, là où elle avait rencontré le furie pour la première fois. Se ressourcer dans celle-ci était devenu une habitude. Elle adorait y courir pour se dégourdir les jambes, et allait même certaines fois se baigner dans le lac.

Astrid sourit face au sentiment de plénitude que lui faisait ressentir ce monument de son passé. Elle décida de s'octroyer une pause et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche. Les sensations paraissaient décuplées, elle pouvait sentir chaque caillou, chaque petite motte de terre, chaque brin d'herbe qui glissait sous ses doigts. Les yeux fermés, elle retrouvait les bruit et les odeurs d'un ancien temps.

« Madame Astrid ? »

La jeune femme se releva brusquement face à une petite fille brune qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

« Gyda ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je vous ai vu partir dans la forêt et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir avec vous. Ça semblait tellement beau !

\- Oui, sourit la blonde en se rasseyant sur le sol, ça l'est.

\- Tout est magnifique ici. Et les dragons au village eux-aussi ils sont super beaux !

-Tu as raison, chaque dragon est unique, et splendide à sa façon.

\- Mes préférés ce sont les gros avec de petites ailes. Celui que j'ai caressé tout à l'heure ne faisait que rigoler ! »

Le cœur d'Astrid rata un battement tandis que ses membres étaient secoués de spasmes. Une seconde plus tard, elle se trouvait de nouveau sur pieds et attrapait fermement la fillette.

« Gyda ! Pourquoi tu as caressé ce gronk ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Comment tu te sens, tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Non pourquoi je me sens très bien. Il avait l'air gentil, répondit la petit brune apeurée. Pour une fois qu'il y a des dragons, j'ai voulu en profiter… »

Astrid desserra doucement sa prise et se radoucit.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Gyda ? Pourquoi tu as dis pour une fois qu'il y a des dragons ? Il n'y en a plus chez vous ?

\- Non, papa les a fait partir il y a trois ans quand maman est morte.

\- Tous ? Dit la blonde en baissant la tête.

\- Il n'en reste aucun.

\- C'est… c'est affreux. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as touché ce dragon, tu te rends compte du danger que tu as pris ?

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas, articula la petite.

\- Désolée de te parler sur ce ton mais ne te fiche pas de moi Gyda ! C'est trop grave ! Tu ne peux pas les caresser alors que ta mère est morte en touchant un dragon voyons ! »

La fillette toujours au sol se déplaça vers l'arrière, pétrifiée, les yeux remplis de larmes. Mais malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était bel et bien Astrid qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Comment cet enfant pouvait ne pas avoir si peur de la mort, même après avoir connu le drame dans au sein de sa famille la plus proche ? Soudain, la petite brune se leva et commença à courir en direction du village.

« Gyda attends moi ! Cria la jeune femme en s'élançant à sa poursuite. »

Mais l'avance prise par la Sveinsdottir fut trop compliqué à combler et bientôt, Astrid la perdit de vue. Arrivée à la lisière, elle s'arrêta net face à un Terreur Terrible et dû le contourner pour continuer sa course. Dans les rues de Beurk déambulaient des hommes, des dragons, quelques femmes, mais aucune trace de la Styrke.

* * *

« Gyda ! »

Des villageois se retournèrent, totalement désorientés par ses cris de détresse.

« Astrid ? »

Elle se retourna vers la voix dans l'espoir de voir la petite fille mais au lieu de ça, elle tomba nez à nez avec Kognedur.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à crier comme ça ? On dirait Krane quand il cherche Poulet et c'est vraiment lamentable.

\- Justement je cherche quelqu'un ! Gyda, la fille de Randolf le chef des Styrke, elle s'est enfuie et je ne sais pas où est elle maintenant.

\- Calme toi As c'est qu'une gamine elle s'amuse juste.

\- Non non elle est partie en pleurant ! Elle… Elle ne connaît pas notre île, il ne faudrait pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

\- Très bien je demanderai à Rustik s'il l'a vu mais arrête de crier comme ça tu déranges Kirsten, dis la Jorgenson en désignant le nourrisson qui dormait dans ses bras. »

Mais Astrid ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer pour autant, bien au contraire. De plus, la foule de vikings qui se pressaient pour les derniers préparatifs de la cérémonie ne rendait pas ses recherches faciles. La blonde continuait de courir dans les rues, priant pour que Gyda se trouve bien au village. Et la maudite robe qu'elle portait ne lui permettait pas d'aller aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Les Dieux s'acharnaient sur elle. La Haddock demandait à tous les Hooligans qu'elle croisait s'ils avaient une quelconque information sur la la localisation de la fillette, en vain. Plus le temps passait, plus la culpabilité s'emparait d'elle car au final, tout était de sa faute. C'est elle qui avait fait fuir la petite, bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction, et s'il lui arrivait malencontreusement quelque chose, ce serait-elle qu'on blâmerait. Et dire que Stoïck avait lourdement insisté sur le besoin d'être irréprochable…

Tant absorbée par ses recherches, Astrid ne remarqua pas que les rues se vidaient progressivement, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui empoigne fermement le bras.

« Ça fait une demi-heure que je te cherche ! Gronda Harold. Où étais-tu ?

\- La petite Gyda s'est sauvée et j'ai beau chercher elle reste introuvable !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La fille de Randolf est avec son père au Hall des Jarlars avec tous les autres sauf toi justement, nous sommes en retard ! »

Et sans rien dire Astrid se laissa traîner jusqu'à la grande salle où tout le monde l'attendait. Elle se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir fait pleurer Gyda et de retarder la cérémonie.

* * *

Une fois arrivés, Harold prit la main de sa femme, ce qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser encore plus.

« N'oublies pas de sourire, souffla-t-il. »

Astrid obtempéra mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce conseil ne lui était pas uniquement destiné.

Les portes s'ouvrirent majestueusement et laissèrent place à un Hall rempli de vikings. Tous semblaient avoir fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion, certains s'étaient procurés de nouvelles bottes fourrées, d'autres portaient à la taille l'épée familiale. Ce fut seulement en s'avançant main dans la main au milieu de la foule avec Harold qu'Astrid prit conscience de sa tenue à lui. Harold avait conservé certains codes traditionnels, mais avec un grand souffle de modernité. Le plus hallucinant était de voir qu'il portait sa combinaison de vol qu'il avait lui-même fabriquée. La jeune femme songea qu'il voulait peut-être d'une manière détournée montrer que même en tant que chef il souhaitait rester aussi libre que possible. Après tout, c'est ce que voulait Harold, à l'époque du moins. Une cape rouge était attachée sur son épaule gauche, dont les bords se terminaient par de la fourrure soyeuse. Une petite broche en verre épinglait celle-ci et représentait un furie nocturne ; cela était obligatoirement le fruit d'un travail minutieux dans lui seul avait le secret. Astrid reporta son attention sur les invités, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher Gyda. Au bout de quelques instants, ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de la petite fille. La blonde se sentit soulagée en la voyant au côté de son frère, mais elle remarqua aussi le regard froid qui lui était destiné.

Les époux arrivèrent au niveau des sièges colossaux, où Krokmou trônait également tout fier, et Astrid partit s'asseoir sur le sien, à la droite de celui de son mari. Stoïck s'avança vers son fils, et prit la parole face à la foule d'invités.

« Mes chers Hooligans, et amis des contrés voisines, je ne pourrais être plus heureux de vous recevoir en ce jour afin d'honorer cette cérémonie qui rythme la vie des vikings depuis si longtemps. Aujourd'hui, nous somme tous réunis pour célébrer ma passation de pouvoir à mon fils Harold Horrib Haddock le troisième dont je suis si fier. Il a montré aux yeux de tous son courage, son intelligence et son dévouement au fil des années, et c'est pourquoi je sens, non je sais, qu'il est prêt. »

Quand le roux se tut, les vikings commencèrent à scander en cœur « Harold ! Harold » avec les poings levés. Pour Astrid, il était clair qu'Harold avait largement réussi à obtenir leur confiance et leur respect, si bien que personne ne lui chercherait du tord.

Stoïck resta debout à côté de son fils qui ne s'était pas assis, tandis que Gothi s'avança vers eux, une torche et un bol en fer de gronk à la main. Elle donna la torche à Harold, et tous les vikings mirent le poing sur leur torse, Astrid y compris. Le jeune homme baissa sa torche et mit feu à la petite bûche de tilleul dans le bol que Gothi tenait encore. Stoïck recula pour laisser la place à son fils après lui avoir chuchoté quelques mots. Harold prit alors une profonde inspiration et entama son texte.

« Peuple de Beurk, je me tiens ici devant vous, pour accomplir la volonté d'Odin, Thor, ainsi que tous les autres Dieux qui veillent sur nous chaque jour. Je m'incline, face à eux et à vous, pour accepter ce nouveau devoir qui m'incombe. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider, défendre et guider mon peuple même au risque de ma propre vie. Votre devoir est de prôner à votre tour la reconnaissance et la loyauté envers votre village. C'est en conservant cette fructueuse harmonie que les vikings de Beurk, ainsi que leurs alliés, dépasseront toutes les limites. »

Il termina sa tirade en s'agenouillant et Gothi s'approcha de lui. Le morceau de tilleul était complètement consumé ne laissant derrière lui que des cendres. L'Ancienne prit un peut du reste de matière sur son doigt puis traça sur le front d'Harold un nouveau symbole, facilement compréhensible. Il représentait de façon schématisé le squelette d'un dragon avec la tête, les ailes, le corps et la queue. La foule qui s'était arrêtée le temps du discours, reprit de plus belle ses cris de joie. Il fusait de toute part des « Vive Harold ! » ou des « Longue vie au chef ! ». Gothi s'éclipsa alors pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard les bras chargés d'un long tissu blanc. Harold prit l'objet posé dessus et s'approcha de sa femme. Astrid n'en crut pas ses yeux. Harold était en train de lui montrer une tiare, ressemblant à sa couronne de noce, sauf que celle-ci était encore plus travaillée et magnifique. De plus, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait plus de fer mais d'or blanc avec de petites pierres bleues incrustées. Harold continua de s'avancer vers elle puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Elle aurait pu sentir son souffle sur son visage ce qui ne manqua pas de la déstabiliser. Il la regarda intensément droit dans les yeux puis leva les bras avant de placer en douceur la tiare sur sa tête. Astrid fut surprise de voir à quel point le métal était léger et agréable à porter, elle qui n'aimait pas d'ordinaire les bijoux encombrants ne se sentait aucunement dérangée par la tiare. Elle aperçut ses amis au premier rang et vit Rustik lever le poing.

« Pour la femme du chef ! »

Les applaudissements tonnèrent encore plus fort dans le Grand Hall.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. La multitude de tables disposées sur la place centrale du village regorgeaient de mets succulents apportés par chaque Hooligans et entouraient un espace vide où se trémoussaient les quelques bambins de l'île. Astrid, assise à la table principale avec son beau-père et son mari regardait de loin la tablée de ses amis qui semblaient si bien rigoler ce soir. Au final, tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, mis à part peut être Harold et elle. Même la petite Gyda avait retrouvé le sourire en dansant avec son frère. Les dragons volaient en cercle au dessus des tables, tandis que Krokmou mangeait des poissons qu'il avait volé en se cachant derrière le siège d'Harold. Les Sang-de-fer paraissaient se tenir quelque peu à l'écart de l'agitation générale et ne se mélangeaient pas avec les autres. _Pas très sociables ceux-là_ , pensa la jeune femme.

« En voilà une jolie tiare, lança Ulrik en se postant devant la table de la blonde.

\- Merci, c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique.

\- Alors, madame à la belle tiare, voudriez-vous m'accordez cette danse ? Dit-il en mimant une révérence grotesque. »

L'intéressée gloussa et s'apprêtait à répondre quand son mari la devança.

« Astrid n'aime pas danser. »

Ulrik se tourna vers Harold en s'avançant vers le centre de la table où était assis celui-ci.

« Haddock, dit-il d'un regard froid. Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle.

\- Peut-être, mais madame Haddock n'aime pas danser, répliqua le chef en insistant sur son nom de famille.

\- Et bien tu sais quoi ? S'interposa Astrid. Je m'engourdis à rester assise, je vais aller danser. »

Harold tourna la tête vers un point imaginaire sans prononcer un mot, tandis que le Styrke souriait à pleines dents. A vrai dire, son mari avait raison, Astrid n'aimait vraiment pas danser. Mais le fait qu'il voulait toujours avoir l'ascendant sur elle commençait réellement à l'énerver. S'il fallait qu'elle danse pour le défier, alors elle le ferait. Et puis passer du temps avec Ulrik n'était pas le pire des sacrifices. Elle prit la main de ce dernier et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la piste improvisée. Ils tentèrent de faire quelques pas quand Astrid repensa au ton sur lequel Ulrik avait parlé à Harold. Il était glacial et distant, comme si lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

« Je ne sais pas si ton mari disait vrai ou non, mais dans tous les cas tu es une danseuse horrible, rigola le Sveinsdottir.

\- Je ne te permets pas dis donc, tu n'es pas terrible non plus, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui mais au moins je te fais sourire ! »

Et il avait raison. Bien qu'Astrid n'aimait pas se trémousser devant tout le monde, elle parvenait enfin à s'amuser et relâcher la pression.

La nuit continuait d'avancer et les festivités touchaient à leurs fins. Chacun commençait à récupérer ses plats, la musique fut arrêtée, et les familles se dirigeaient lentement vers leur maison. Astrid et Ulrik qui s'étaient assis pour boire un peu se relevèrent, mais celui-ci la retint par le bras.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille se promener un peu ?

\- Il est tard et tout le monde rentre chez soi, je pense que je vais faire pareil.

\- Hum, tu ne sais pas faire semblant d'être impatiente de retourner avec ton Haddock, allez viens pas longtemps, pour notre dernière soirée avant le départ demain.

\- Bon ça va je te suis, concéda-t-elle. »

Astrid regarda derrière elle, et vit qu'Harold – s'apprêtant à partir – la fixait droit dans les yeux ; elle soutint son regard quelques instants, puis suivit Ulrik.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la mer. Ils s'assirent les pieds dans le vide, et observèrent silencieusement le reflet de la lune dans l'eau.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Harold ? Demanda soudainement la blonde.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

\- Arrête Astrid ça se voit à des kilomètres, et je sais que votre mariage était arrangé. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec moi.

\- Et toi tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect au chef de Beurk et à sa femme. Qui es-tu pour savoir ce que je pense ? Dit Astrid en se relevant excédée par la confiance en soi d'Ulrik.

\- Mais à quel moment je vous ai manqué de respect ?

\- Et bien envers moi, maintenant, quand tu te permets de juger ma relation sur laquelle tu ne sais rien, et à Harold tout à l'heure quand tu lui as parlé sèchement. J'ai remarqué la façon glaciale dont tu le regardais, et voilà pourquoi je t'ai posé cette question !

\- Ce n'était pas du tout de l'irrespect Astrid. Je pensais simplement qu'on s'entendait bien tous les deux et qu'on pouvait se dire les choses franchement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as changé de sujet et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question franchement ?

\- Je ne déteste pas Harold, souffla-t-il. Allez rassieds toi s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je ne suis pas bête Ulrik, tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors dis moi pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu sais si vous êtes brouillés je pourrais peut-être essayer de lui en toucher deux mots, histoire que les tensions disparaissent, dit Astrid en se rasseyant à côté du jeune homme.

\- On ne s'est pas disputé, simplement ça passe pas entre nous. Perso, je trouve qu'il fait trop le fier et qu'il pense que tout le monde va se plier à ses caprices, chef ou pas chef, mais pas moi.

\- Oui je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu dis ça… »

La brise nocturne balayait leur cheveux sans pour autant les faire frissonner. Astrid, pensive, s'allongea dans l'herbe.

« Gyda n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? »

Ulrik se retourna vers la Haddock, surpris par la tournure de la conversation.

« De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous n'avez pas dis à ta sœur comment est morte votre mère, j'ai raison ?

\- Co… Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tout à l'heure elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait caressé un dragon. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Ulrik s'agita en tous sens.

« Mais elle ne me l'a pas dit !

\- Calme toi, le rassura Astrid en posant une main sur son bras. Elle allait bien, et normalement tous les dragons de Beurk sont sains à présent. Mais si elle a pris un tel risque, c'est que vous lui avez caché la vérité.

\- On ne lui a pas caché la vérité, mais on l'a protégé de la réalité. Comment dire à une gamine de huit ans à l'époque que sa mère ne reviendra plus parce qu'un dragon l'a contaminé ? Comment lui dire qu'à cause de tout ça elle sera obligée de se marier le plus tôt possible pour repeupler le village entier ? Elle était trop jeune !

\- Peut-être à l'époque Ulrik, mais elle est en âge de comprendre maintenant. Elle se pose des questions ! Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tous vos dragons sont partis, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Ah. Elle te l'a dit.

\- Évidemment qu'elle me l'a dit !

\- Et bien, commença le brun en se frottant la tête, mon père a fait tuer tous les dragons malades lors du drame, enfin comme vous quoi. Sauf que la perte de notre mère l'a rendu très extrémiste pendant un temps, et il a également décidé d'exiler tous les autres dragons. Il ne supportait plus de voir un seul reptile sur nos terres, car à chaque fois cela ravivait sa peine.

\- Mais c'est horrible… tonna Astrid les yeux rougis.

\- J'aurais fais comme lui à sa place. Mais c'est typiquement pour éviter ton genre de réaction qu'on ne l'a pas dis à Stoïck, ni à personne d'autres d'ailleurs. Tous les Styrke sont dans le secret, Gyda n'aurait jamais dû t'en parler. Si les Hooligans l'apprenaient, ils pourraient nous voir d'un autre œil, un mauvais œil je veux dire. S'il-te-plaît Astrid, c'est très important, il ne faut pas que tu en parles à Harold. »

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants sans rien dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était bon ou pas de faire. D'un côté, il est vrai que les Styrke avait réagit de manière excessive, mais d'un autre côté, Beurk aussi avait dû prendre des mesures drastiques, elles étaient simplement différentes.

« Bon d'accord, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu dois dire à Gyda la vérité.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, Astrid. C'est ma petite sœur et lui annoncer ça en face est au dessus de mes forces. Crois-moi, mon père m'avait donné l'autorisation de lui dire, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

\- Il faut qu'elle sache Ulrik. Surtout après la discussion que j'ai eu avec ce matin, elle doit se poser encore plus de questions.

\- Alors dis lui toi, comme ça vous terminerez cette conversation. Je veux bien qu'elle soit au courant, mais je n'arriverai pas à le faire. Je ne veux pas voir l'expression que son visage aura quand elle apprendra la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire…

\- S'il-te-plaît Astrid, aide moi aussi sur ce coup-là, dit le Sveinsdottir en se rapprochant d'elle. »

La blonde prit une grande inspiration en regardant la mer et termina à mi-mot.

« Très bien. Je lui dirais demain matin avant votre départ. »

* * *

Lorsque Astrid referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et seul le silence régnait dans la demeure. En entrant dans la chambre, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'Harold dormait déjà, dos à elle. Une bonne chose, il ne saurait pas l'heure tardive à laquelle elle était rentrée. La blonde se dirigea vers la commode et enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit. Veiller aussi tard n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et maintenant, la fatigue se faisait vraiment sentir. Son époux n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer les rideaux, ce qu'elle fit machinalement pour ne pas être réveillée aux aurores. Puis, elle prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour se glisser dans le lit sans bruit, mais n'y parvins apparemment pas au vu du grognement qu'émit Harold.

« Tu rentres tard, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai simplement été me balader un peu avec Ulrik. »

Il remua légèrement et attrapa le petit cadran métallique fabriqué par ses soins qui reposait sur la table de chevet.

« Il est quatre heures du matin Astrid. »

Oups. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et cela voulait aussi dire que la nuit allait être courte.

« De quoi vous avez parlé ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses encore cette question ? Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je pense que si au contraire. Il a dû te parler de moi.

\- Pas du tout, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. On a parlé de la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui et aussi du fait que son père le presse de se marier si tu veux savoir.

\- Oh et il a voulu vérifier qu'il pouvait t'attraper entre ses griffes. »

Astrid se redressa sur le lit prise d'une colère subite. Elle préférait encore quand Harold ne lui adressait plus la parole que ce Harold sarcastique à la noix.

« Tu n'as pas à dire ça, se défendit-elle. Si tu me connaissais encore tu saurais que je respecte toujours les engagements que j'ai pris, et même celui de notre union pour lequel je n'ai pas donné mon avis.

\- Alors avoue qu'il t'a parlé de moi.

\- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il me parle de toi à la fin !

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute si sa mère est morte. »

La jeune femme s'était préparée à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était bien trop abasourdie par la dernière phrase d'Harold pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Son mari quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours allongé dos à elle, et semblait avoir prononcé ces mots comme une évidente fatalité.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Harold ? Demanda Astrid en se radoucissant quelque peu. Ce sont les dragons infectés qui ont tué la mère d'Ulrik.

\- Et qui est à l'origine de l'amitié entre les dragons et les vikings ? Qui a aidé les Styrke à dresser des dragons ? »

La blonde était de plus en plus confuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harold ne semblait plus être cette personne dépourvue de sentiments ou de réactions. A l'entendre, elle aurait presque cru qu'il culpabilisait, qu'il se sentait coupable pour les drames du passé.

« C'est moi Astrid. J'ai fais entrer les dragons dans nos vies. Voilà pourquoi il me déteste.

\- Ulrik ne te déteste pas, renchérit-elle totalement désemparée face à ces propos. C'est juste que vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment bien entendus.

\- Tiens je croyais que vous n'aviez pas parlé de moi. C'est ce qu'il t-a dit n'est-ce pas ? »

Astrid ne pouvait plus nier, elle en avait déjà trop dit. Elle aurait voulu qu'Harold ne sache pas qu'ils avaient discuté de lui, mais elle était à présent bien trop curieuse pour s'arrêter.

« Je… euh… oui. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais ça te dérangerait de te tourner vers moi pour parler ?

\- C'est faux, dit-il tout en restant dans la même position. Pendant deux ans, quand tout allait bien avec les dragons, nous étions bons amis, même si après tout a changé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes soudainement tout ça Harold ? Qu'est-ce que ça change maintenant ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu parles avec lui. »

Astrid ne le supportait plus. À chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole c'était pour lui ordonner quelque chose, et elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne se laisserait plus faire.

« Regarde Harold je ne vais plus me gêner pour te répondre maintenant, j'en ai assez. Peut-être que votre amitié avec Ulrik a battu de l'aile même si tu n'as pas à te rendre responsable des événements. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une raison pour m'interdire de discuter avec lui. Il est très sympa et toi même tu devrais le savoir si c'était ton ami.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- C'est la meilleure ça ! Je suis quelqu'un de naïf et d'influençable maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne me connais pas. Si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu saurais que je n'aime pas les robes, et tu ne m'en aurais jamais offert une comme morgen-gifu.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais matérialiste.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus matérialiste Haddock ! Cria presque Astrid à côté de son époux inébranlable. Je me fiche du cadeau, c'est simplement un exemple pour te prouver que tu ne me connais pas !

\- Et bien heureusement que je ne t'ai pas offert de robe comme morgen-gifu alors. »

Encore une fois, la jeune femme resta immobile quelques secondes, excédée par son orgueil décuplé.

« Tu te crois drôle en plus ? C'était bien la robe qu'il y avait dans la boîte pourtant.

\- Il faut croire que non. J'étais obligé de t'offrir une robe pour la cérémonie de passation mais ce n'est pas ton morgen-gifu. Et je te demanderai de baisser d'un ton quand tu t'adresses à ton chef, gronda-t-il froidement en remontant la couverture sur son torse nu. »

Astrid fulminait du plus profond de son être. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point pour parler ainsi ? Elle était néanmoins sure d'une chose à présent, elle le détestait. La blonde aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle parlerait sur le ton de son choix mais malgré tout son courage, elle ne souhaitait pas franchir les limites du Haddock, ne sachant comment il réagirait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie cette histoire de morgen-gifu ? Harold ? »

Mais un long et lourd silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

« Harold ? Répéta-t-elle toute chamboulée.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Elle sut alors que tenter de continuer cette conversation était une chose vaine, et qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien de son mari ce soir. Le fait qu'il puisse décider de tout, et même de quand arrêter une conversation n'aida pas à calmer le feu intérieur qui la consumait. Trop d'informations fusaient dans sa tête, entre l'apparente culpabilité d'Harold, son étrange relation avec Ulrik et le morgen-gifu. Astrid eu du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir là, mais la fatigue finit par reprendre le dessus et l'emmena rejoindre ses rêves cauchemardesques.

* * *

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :** **Vendredi 27 Avril à partir de 18h**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **À la revoyure,**

 **Unefeerique :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La oss gå tilbake til et li

**Chapitre 4  
**

 _ **La oss gå tilbake til et liv uten smaker**_

 _« Où es-tu ma belle ? »_

 _J'errais dans le noir à la recherche d'une quelconque lumière, d'un petit son qui pourrait me mener à elle quand soudain, des barreaux m'emprisonnèrent. C'est alors qu'elle apparut face à moi dans une explosion de flammes vertes qui lui léchaient les ailes. Son image semblait si réelle, que je criais son nom, tendais mes bras au travers des tiges de fer pour tenter de la toucher. Mais elle était trop loin._

 _« Tempête ! Tempête ! Je suis là viens me voir ! C'est moi Astrid ! Hurlai-je en sentant les larmes se déverser sur mes joues. »_

 _Mais la vipère elle aussi émettait des sons de douleur et reculait toujours un peu plus._

 _« Tempête ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Reste avec moi ! »_

 _A l'entente de ces mots, ma dragonne sembla reprendre un peu de contenance et s'avança prudemment vers ma main, se traînant de tout son long._

 _« C'est ça ma grande ! Criai-je entre deux sanglots. Tu y es presque ! »_

 _Mais alors que ma paume allait entrer en contact avec sa tête, une ombre scintillante apparut entre nous deux et dégaina son épée. L'aura de lumière rouge qui brillait autour de cette apparition fit instinctivement reculer Tempête, dont les plaintes s'intensifièrent._

 _« Je suis désolé, dit l'ombre d'une voix grave._

 _\- Non ! Harold ! »_

 _Mais avant que le dernier mot ne sorte de ma bouche, l'épée s'était déjà abattue sur le reptile, ne lui laissant aucune chance._

Le sol froid fut sûrement l'une des choses qui participa à réveiller Astrid. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle prit néanmoins quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle était par terre. Elle ne se releva pas tout de suite, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, et parvins finalement à se redresser dans la chambre. Quelques fins rayons de lumière filtraient sous les rideaux, mais Harold dormait toujours dans sa position habituelle. Le soleil devait être en train de se lever. La jeune femme avait un incroyable mal de tête mais préféra se recoucher plutôt que sortir au dehors pour se calmer.

* * *

Quand Astrid se réveilla pour de bon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se rendormir convenablement, et que tous ses muscles étaient endoloris par la fatigue. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, sans réellement s'attendre à voir son mari, et poussa même un soupir de soulagement en voyant le lit vide. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, passer toute la matinée au lit. Sa main tira le drap pour le remonter quand la conversation de la veille avec Ulrik lui revint à l'esprit. Elle devait absolument parler à Gyda.

À contre cœur, Astrid se leva donc les cheveux en bataille et tendit le bras vers le cadran posé sur la table d'Harold. Déjà dix heures. Il ne fallait pas traîner si elle voulait le faire avant le départ. La jeune femme tressa sa crinière blonde puis se dépêcha de fouiller dans le commode pour en sortir un pantalon, un haut turquoise et une jupe cloutée. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin remettre des habits qui lui convenaient. Cela lui fit penser aux étranges propos d'Harold concernant le morgen-gifu, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier davantage. Une fois habillée, la blonde se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers, sans même prendre la peine de petit-déjeuner avant de sortir.

* * *

Toutes les décorations présentes dans le village pour les cérémonies importantes qui s'étaient tenues les derniers jours avaient disparues. La vie semblait reprendre son cours sur Beurk. Les hommes retournaient progressivement à leurs tâches habituelles, tandis que les femmes se retrouvaient sur la grande place pour passer le temps. Passer le temps. Astrid ne connaissait que trop bien ces trois mots, elle qui avait passé les trois dernières années à errer dans les rues du village. Mais ce matin, il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire avant de retomber dans l'ennui total. Elle gravit les marches de pierres qui la menèrent au camps des invités. Tout le monde s'activait ici à finir de remplir les malles avant le grand départ. Les Sang-de-fer semblaient être un peu en retard dans leurs préparatifs alors que les Styrke avaient pratiquement terminé. C'est alors qu'Astrid aperçut à côté de la hutte la personne qu'elle recherchait. Gyda était assise là, adossée contre le bois, et regardait dans le vide. Le jeune femme s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour Gyda. »

Mais la petite fille ne réagit pas et continuait de contempler l'horizon.

« Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis quelqu'un de méchant vu ma réaction d'hier, mais…

\- Ulrik m'a tout dit, la coupa la Sveinsdottir.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant que…

\- Il m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas fait exprès de me faire pleurer, parce que vous pensiez que je connaissais la vraie histoire, alors que non. Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me raconter la vraie histoire, que c'est vous qui alliez le faire et que je devais vous croire.

\- En effet. Ton frère m'a demandé de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, et en quoi cela affecte autant notre présent, alors je vais essayer de commencer en partant du début et dis moi s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ça va ?

\- D'accord. »

Astrid appuya elle aussi son dos contre la paroi de la hutte, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« Très bien, commença la Haddock. Il y a cinq ans, dans des circonstances inutiles et trop longues à te raconter pour la suite, Harold, tu sais mon mari, a montré à tous les vikings que faire la guerre aux dragons était tout simplement stupide car ces créatures sont en réalité des êtres bons et loyaux. Une fois que notre village eut totalement accepté les dragons, nous avons essayé de montrer la voie de la paix à nos alliés, et ils ont reconnu que nous avions raison. Même s'ils ont toléré notre amitié avec les dragons, les Sang-de-fer n'ont pas voulu apprendre à les dresser contrairement à vous, les Styrke, qui avez rapidement adopté les reptiles à vos côtés. C'est pour ça que quand tu étais plus jeune il y avait des dragons. Mais il y a trois ans, donc deux années après le début de cette amitié, on a remarqué que des dragons commençaient à agir bizarrement. Ils ne faisaient que trembler et refusaient de voler. Au début, on ne s'est pas inquiété, même s'il se produisait la même chose sur votre île. Tout le monde pensait que ces dragons avaient attrapé une maladie saisonnière. Or, quelques semaines après, beaucoup de vikings disaient eux aussi se sentir de plus en plus mal. Et il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe lesquels. Tous les vikings malades étaient des femmes. Ça nous a pris du temps pour faire le lien mais quand on s'en est aperçu, il était déjà trop tard. Les femmes et les dragons atteints étaient à l'agonie. En réalité, le virus qui touchaient les dragons et qui contaminaient les femmes par le biais de ceux-ci était mortel. On ne pouvait pas dire d'où il venait, ni comment le soigner. Tout ce qu'on savait était que les dragons et les femmes malades finissaient par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et le virus a donc été nommé la Forfall.

\- Comment les dragons faisaient pour les contaminer ? Demanda Gyda attentive.

\- Le virus se transmettait par simple contact entre le reptile et la villageoise, ils ne faisaient pas exprès. C'est pour ça que je t'ai grondé quand tu m'as dis avoir caressé ce gronk. Même si aujourd'hui plus aucun dragon ne semble être atteint de ce virus, on ne peut pas prendre de risques. Trop de personnes en sont décédées.

\- Grâce à quoi le virus est parti ?

\- Justement Gyda, il faut bien que tu intègres que le virus n'est pas parti. Après que l'on ait compris les effets de la Forfall, on tuait les dragons dès qu'ils commençaient à être malade. C'est horrible dit comme ça, mais nous savions de toute manière que leur sort était scellé, et cela permettait d'abréger leurs souffrances tout en diminuant la prolifération du virus. D'ailleurs, les dragons étaient séparés en deux groupes distincts, je veux dire les malades et les sains, pour ne pas qu'ils se contaminent entre eux.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez encore des dragons alors que nous on en a plus de tout ? Questionna la petite fille en se tordant les doigts.

\- Et bien ça, tu devra en parler avec ton frère. Mon peuple n'est pas au courant de ce détail. Apparemment, en plus de tuer les dragons atteints de la Forfall, ton père a décidé de faire partir ceux qui allaient bien pour éviter de nouveaux problèmes.

\- J'aimerai vivre sur Beurk pour continuer d'être avec des dragons.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, sourit à contre-cœur Astrid. Ici, les dragons vivent toujours parmi nous, mais toutes les personnes féminines ont depuis ce drame l'interdiction de dresser ou même simplement de toucher un dragon. Plus aucun contact n'est permis pour limiter les risques. Et ce n'est pas tout. Comme le virus a tué plus des trois quarts de la population féminine, nous n'avons plus le droit d'utiliser d'armes, ni même de faire des activité jugées à risque contrairement aux hommes, afin de ne pas nous blesser. Tout cela pour être sûr de protéger les dernières femmes restantes et ainsi assurer la descendance de notre peuple. Même si nos deux villages n'ont pas les mêmes règles, Ulrik m'a dit que toi aussi tu allais devoir te marier rapidement quand tu serais plus âgée, en espérant que tu donnes naissance à beaucoup de filles pour équilibrer la balance des genres. Tu n'es pas obligée de penser à ça pour l'instant tu es encore jeune Gyda, mais quitte à te dire la vérité, je préfère tout dire. Gyda ? »

Mais la petite fille restait perdue dans ses pensées bien que l'expression sur son visage montrait qu'elle venait d'avoir une prise de conscience.

« Ma maman, dit-elle calmement. Ma maman est morte à cause de la Forfall c'est ça ?

\- Oui, lui répondit simplement Astrid en regardant le sol. »

À ce moment là, Gyda se jeta dans les bras de la blonde même si elle ne pleurait pas. Astrid la sera fort contre son cœur et ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sa place. Après tout, elles avaient la même histoire, leur mère respective ayant été emportée par la Forfall. Elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir cette petite fille plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tout d'abord la perte d'un parent, la perte des dragons, et aussi toutes les responsabilités de soit-disant repeuplement qui pesaient sur leurs frêles épaules. Tout lui révéler d'un coup était la meilleure des choses à faire, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que l'assimilation allait être facile, bien au contraire. Astrid sentit un regard pesant sur elle. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Ulrik qui les fixait, un sourire triste lui tordant le visage. Il resta planté là, à les regarder bras dans les bras, malgré la grosse malle qu'il portait. La Haddock lui sourit un retour, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant comme pour lui faire comprendre que tous les mensonges avaient été dissous. Gyda remua doucement.

« Désolé madame Astrid pour être partie en courant hier.

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Mais je pense que tu devrais rejoindre ton père les bateaux vont bientôt partir. »

Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux lentement afin de ne pas retomber sous le poids du devoir qui les incombait.

* * *

« Et bien Stoïck, j'ai été très heureux de te revoir. Mais à partir de maintenant, je m'adresserai d'abord à ton fils, rigola Randolf.

\- J'espère bien, réplique le roux. Ça ne pourra que l'aider dans son nouveau rôle !

\- Compte sur moi. »

Les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps à l'arrivée d'Almar Gettison et les autres Sang-de-fer, qui avaient enfin finalisé leur bagages.

« Almar ! Toi aussi ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir ! Poursuivit Stoïck.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Une scène de jovialité et de fraternité se déroulait devant les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes, avec ces trois hommes qui malgré leur vécu, riaient en se donnant l'accolade. Astrid avait rejoint Harold et Krokmou sur le ponton afin de saluer les invités. Les Sang-de-fer furent les premiers à s'avancer vers eux.

« Au revoir mon cher nouveau chef, dit Almar en baissant légèrement la tête face à Harold. Je te souhaite tout le meilleur pour la suite, et je suis sûr que nous seront amenés à nous recontacter d'ici peu.

\- Ce fut également un plaisir pour notre fille et moi même d'assister à cette cérémonie, rajouta Dita en désignant sa fille Vilde. »

Les deux femmes embarquèrent sur le navire tandis que le Gettison se figea quelques secondes en se tournant vers Astrid.

« Au revoir mademoiselle Hofferson, souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre sa famille sur le pont. »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir de honte face à cette référence explicite à l'erreur qu'elle avait commise, et remarqua qu'Harold n'était pas resté de marbre, au vu de sa mâchoire contractée. Puis les Styrke s'avancèrent, et ce fut la petite Gyda accompagnée de son père qui les rejoignirent.

« Merci à vous deux pour cette accueil chaleureux auquel nous avons eu droit, déclara Randolf. Je suis persuadé que tu feras un grand chef Harold Horrib. Prépare toi à recevoir prochainement un terreur terrible pour parler des contrats avec les nouveaux négociants. Quand à vous Astrid, je voudrais vous remercier pour l'attention que vous avez donné à ma fille. Elle ne le montre peut-être pas à l'instant présent mais elle vous aime beaucoup.

\- C'est moi qui ai eu de la chance en la rencontrant, répondit Astrid. Gyda est une petite fille très intelligente. »

Tous échangèrent une dernière poignée de main avant que les Sveinsdottir ne se dirigent vers leur bateau. Ulrik avança doucement, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais le faire aller plus vite, puis se planta devant la jeune femme aux yeux perçants.

« Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer Astrid. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse se revoir. Et si tu as une envie subite de discuter de tout et de rien n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre.

\- Pas de problème, dit l'intéressée d'un sourire sincère. Je n'y manquerai pas, mais toi aussi donne des nouvelles !

\- Évidemment ! »

Ulrik se rapprocha un peu plus de la blonde, suffisamment pour qu'Astrid sente son souffle sur sa joue.

« Merci pour Gyda, murmura-t-il ».

Il se redressa, tourna les talons sans même accorder un regard à Harold, et lança un vulgaire _Haddock_ en signe de salutation.

Face à cette réaction de petite taille, Astrid repensa aux mots exacts que son mari avait employés la veille. Il semblait réellement croire qu'Ulrik le prenait pour coupable du décès de sa mère et les tensions palpables dans l'atmosphère quand les deux étaient réunis ne tendaient qu'à confirmer sa théorie. Le nouveau chef resta muet, une fois de plus, devant le manque de respect total d'Ulrik. Il était clair que cette fois-ci le Styrke ne pourrait plus nier les faits. Les navires prirent le large, saluant au loin les Hooligans de la main, et s'effacèrent sous le soleil de midi qui inondait l'île de Beurk.

* * *

Astrid pénétra dans le Hall des Jarlars et rejoignit Erika qui avait déjà commencé à déjeuner.

« Alors ma belle ? Le départ s'est bien passé ?

\- Si par bien passé tu entends que l'un de nos plus grands alliés me prend pour une fille stupide et que l'héritier de l'autre essaie de défier mon mari via ma personne alors oui.

\- Laisse moi deviner, Almar Gettisson t'a fais une réflexion débile et Ulrik Sveinsdottir a mal parlé à Harold.

\- Exactement, soupira la blonde.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça As' de toute manière ils sont partis maintenant tout va redevenir comme avant.

\- C'est aussi ce qui me fait peur. »

Erika sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose mais n'en fit rien, et se contenta simplement de tendre un plat à sa petite protégée. Celle-ci le prit machinalement sans même un merci tant elle était déjà perdue dans ses pensées. Les trois derniers jours avaient été relativement mouvementés, et même si Astrid aurait préféré ne pas assister à toutes ces arabesques, cela lui avait néanmoins permis de s'occuper. Comme elle l'avait expliqué à Gyda plus tôt, les femmes n'avaient plus le droit de rien, et leurs journées à toutes se ressemblaient lamentablement. Marcher sans destination dans les rues, tenir quelques conversations. Si leurs ancêtres pouvaient voir ce qu'elles étaient devenues, ils riraient à gorge déployée. Comment des guerrières sans peur en étaient devenues réduites à ça ? Astrid but un peu d'eau. Malgré tout, elle n'en voulait à personne. Elle savait que ces mesures n'avaient aucun but misogyne et avaient seulement été instaurées pour les protéger. Pour tous les protéger, eux et les générations futures.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque cette après-midi tu veux venir avec moi ? Reprit Erika.

\- Oui c'est gentil, répondit Astrid sans vraiment hésiter.

\- Frida m'a dit que Varek avait récupéré pleins de nouveaux livres lors de la venue de Johann pour le mariage. On va enfin avoir de la nouvelle lecture !

\- Il était temps, j'en avais un peu marre de lire les mêmes co... »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminé sa phrase, Kranedur entra en trombe dans la grande salle et se précipita sur les deux femmes.

« Ils sont où ? Où sont-ils tous ? Demanda-il tout essoufflé sous les regards interrogateurs de ses interlocutrices.

\- De qui tu parles Krane ? Lui répondit Erika.

\- Vilde ! Vilde où est-elle ?

\- Attends, s'interposa Astrid, tu parles de Vilde Gettison ? La fille du chef des Sang-de-fer ?

\- Oui évidemment de qui tu veux que je parle d'autre ? Elle est où ?

\- Ils sont partis Kranedur enfin tout le monde savait que le départ avait lieu en fin de matinée.

\- Oh ! Les Dieux sont contre moi ! S'écria le Thorston en tapant sur son casque. J'ai dû rattraper Poulet qui s'était enfui et maintenant j'ai loupé le départ de la femme de ma vie !

\- La femme de ta vie ? Attends quoi ? Rit la quinquagénaire. Et Kranedur… ce sont des larmes là que je vois dans tes yeux ? »

Mais le blond se dirigea vers le sortie en criant pour lui même des phrases ridicules. Tous les vikings présents se retournaient sur son passage en entendant des « Vilde, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point tu m'as subjuguée ! » ou encore des « Même si Poulet est jaloux, je suis prêt à me donner à toi ! ».

\- Il est vraiment sérieux ton ami ? Pouffa Erika en regardant sa protégée.

\- Oui mais ça lui passera ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

* * *

Cette après-midi là, Astrid eu du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Le livre racontant l'histoire des peuples de l'Ouest était plutôt intéressant, mais dès qu'elle essayait de lire une seule phrase, son cerveau la reconnectait à la réalité. Erika et Ingrid étaient assises sur les bancs de pierre, apparemment absorbées par les ouvrages en leur possession. Comme tous les jours, pensa la Haddock. Cette bibliothèque était le lieu où elles avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ces trois dernières années. D'autres femmes venaient également de façon régulière tel que Frida et Kognedur, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci accouche de Kirsten. Le village avait été si heureux lorsque cette petite fille, la première petite fille depuis le drame fut mise au monde. Astrid pensa alors à cette idée de maternité. On lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle devrait rapidement donner naissance à un héritier, mais aussi à tout un tas de petits marmots pour repeupler Beurk. Cela la terrifiait. Elle qui il y a quelques années encore se voyait tuer des dragons à tour de bras, puis par la suite entraîner les nouveaux dresseurs, n'avait jamais envisagé de fonder une grande famille. Ou même une famille tout court elle s'était plutôt imaginée comme une cavalière intrépide et indépendante. Dorénavant, elle ne possédait plus la liberté du choix. Le fait qu'Harold et elle n'avaient pas consommé le mariage la rassurait dans le sens où elle n'aurait pas à enfanter prochainement, mais malgré tout, cela restait une décision risquée. Sans compter que le moment arriverait tôt ou tard où ils devraient passer le cap. _Est-ce que je m'ennuie à ce point pour ne penser qu'à de stupides histoires de coucherie ?_ Astrid secoua la tête et tenta désespérément de se replonger dans sa lecture. Mais à présent, ce fut le morgen-gifu qui ressurgit dans son esprit pour le déconcentrer. Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour pouvoir expliquer les paroles d'Harold. Peut-être qu'au final il n'y avait même pas d'explication. _Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce crétin m'ait dit ça pour m'ennuyer et faire le fier_ , songea-t-elle. Mais malgré cela, sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif et il était impossible pour Astrid de ne pas y penser. Ingrid se leva pour ranger son livre, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir la blonde de ses pensées.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui je vais voir Sonovent. Elle a dû revenir de vol avec Varek et Bouledogre.

\- Ça ne te manque pas atrocement de ne plus pourvoir voler avec elle ni de ne pouvoir la caresser quand tu la vois ? S'enquit Erika.

\- Si bien sûr, mais je suis quand même heureuse qu'elle soit encore auprès de moi, dit-elle en lançant un regard triste à Astrid. »

Sans s'attarder, Ingrid sortit de la bâtisse laissant derrière une atmosphère particulièrement nostalgique.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière des éclats de lune quand Astrid arriva chez elle. Maintenant que tous les invités étaient partis, elle allait devoir s'habituer à vivre pleinement dans cette nouvelle demeure partagée avec son cher et tendre inconnu. La jeune femme monta jusqu'à la chambre où elle fut accueillie par un Krokmou tout joyeux.

« Salut Krokmou, dis moi tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! Oups non ne te frottes pas à moi mon grand tu connais les règles, sourit-elle en évitant de toucher son aile. »

Harold était assis face à son établi dans un coin de la pièce et ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Comme d'ordinaire ni l'un ni l'autre ne se saluèrent, et seul le frottement du crayon à charbon sur la papier faisait taire le silence. Astrid se dirigea alors vers la petite salle de bain adjacente en prenant grand soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se stoppa quelques instants devant la baignoire, en songeant que cette situation était totalement ridicule. Il allait bien falloir que son mari et elle-même arrêtent de s'ignorer.

Au sortir du bain, elle enfila une robe de chambre beaucoup plus épaisse que celle qu'elle portait pour la nuit de noce, et détacha ses cheveux. Elle sortit pour se rendre à la cuisine de la même façon qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les placards, Astrid fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient remplis. Peut-être qu'Harold a fait le plein pour ne pas finir mort de faim, songea-t-elle. D'ailleurs Harold… Fallait-il qu'elle l'invite à la rejoindre pour dîner ? Au plus profond de son être, une voix lui criait de manger seule, et d'une autre part, la jeune femme savait que la meilleure solution était de le convier au repas. Quitte à devoir vivre avec lui, autant ne pas prendre ses repas seule. La dernière chose qui fit hésiter Astrid était en réalité ses piètres talents de cuisinière. Elle s'était suffisamment ridiculisée devant Almar Gettison, pas la peine de réitérer l'exploit devant Harold. La blonde remonta néanmoins les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre.

« Harold ? »

L'interpellé émit un grognement sourd voulant probablement signifier qu'il écoutait, mais que ce début de conversation ne lui paraissait pas suffisamment intéressant pour se retourner. Face à cette réaction, Astrid tenta de prendre des pincettes afin de garder son positivisme.

« J'imagine que depuis hier tu dois avoir pleins de choses à faire, ou de papiers importants à lire, mais je comptais me faire à manger alors est-ce que tu veux te joindre à moi ? Je peux préparer le repas et t'appeler quand c'est prêt si tu veux.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Euh d'accord, et bien si tu veux je peux quand même faire à manger et te laisser une assiette pour tout à l'heure ça te va ? Dit la Haddock en rassemblant toute la bonne foi qui restait au fond d'elle.

\- Non. J'ai déjà mangé. »

Astrid fronça les sourcils et descendit comme une furie jusqu'à la cuisine. Quel caractère exécrable ! Elle avait tout fait pourtant, elle s'était forcée à être aimable même si dès son premier refus elle avait eu envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Tant pis pour lui. S'il voulait passer son temps seul à vivre comme un ermite elle ne l'en empêcherait pas.

* * *

La journée suivante se déroula de manière relativement semblable, ainsi que toutes les autres. Astrid partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque de Varek et les promenades en forêt. Pour faire passer le temps plus rapidement, de nombreux repas s'organisaient entre sa bande d'amies, tantôt chez l'une tantôt chez l'autre, où les conversations endiablées sur leurs exploits passés il y allait bon train. Toutes regrettaient leur liberté d'antan. Concernant ses nuits, elles continuaient d'être hantées par les fantômes de son passé sans s'atténuer. Certaines fois, sa routine habituelle se trouvait modifiée par une lettre d'Ulrik avec qui elle adorait correspondre ou bien par le Conseil du village auquel elle se devait d'assister en tant que femme du chef. Harold n'était pas plus bavard, et les deux époux pouvaient passer des semaines sans s'adresser la parole. C'est ainsi que six mois passèrent.

* * *

 **Désolé pour le retard d'une semaine ! Un peu compliqué en ce moment pour diverses raisons... Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines, soit Vendredi 18 Mai !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser de petites reviews.**

 **À la revoyure,**

 **Unefeerique :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Den mystiske avtale

**Chapitre 5**

 ** _Den mystiske avtale_**

La tempête faisait rage. Le vent violent se déchaînait sur les falaises de l'île emportant sur son passage les branches des arbres tombés et les pierres isolées. La pluie détrempait la terre tout en creusant de fins sillons sur son passage. L'hiver n'avait pas encore commencé que les éléments ne répondaient plus de rien. Pourtant Astrid se tenait là, au milieu du chaos bestial pour tenter une fois de plus d'échapper à ses démons. Face à la mer, elle regardait l'océan se déchirer en énormes vagues qui venaient percuter la roche. Ses cheveux ne restaient pas en place et s'emmêlaient eux-mêmes sous la puissance de la houle dans une danse endiablée, bien que l'eau ruisselait sur sa chevelure. Les pieds nus, elle fit quelques pas en avant afin de se retrouver tout au bord de l'à-pic. Un seul pas de plus, et tout serait fini. La jeune femme haletait tout en mordant ses lèvres violettes face à ce choix. Avec ce temps, les autres penseraient sûrement qu'il s'agirait d'un triste accident, et personne ne soupçonnerait la victime de son geste. Son ancien soi lui manquait terriblement. Peut-être que se jeter sur les pierres en bas n'était pas à proprement parler une mort mais plutôt une renaissance ? Peut-être qu'au Valhalla elle parviendrait à se retrouver, à réincarner cette femme forte, déterminée et courageuse qu'elle avait été. Peut-être fallait-il tuer la nouvelle Astrid pour retrouver l'ancienne. Puis, elle se dit qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Sa mère et Tempête l'attendraient toutes deux. À vrai dire, c'était surtout à elles que la blonde pensait en cet instant. Ne serait-ce pas une merveilleuse occasion pour de belles retrouvailles ? Elle n'aurait plus besoin de faire semblant et pourrait les serrer dans ses bras. Après tout, à quoi bon vivre quand on ne fait que survivre. Astrid songea également que de cette manière elle ne serait plus un fardeau pour personne. Ses amis n'auraient plus à attendre qu'elle rentre du Conseil de Beurk pour aller festoyer, Erika n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour rien de son sort, et Harold pourrait se remarier avec une femme à qui il adresserait un minimum la parole.

Astrid ferma les yeux et visualisa très distinctement le visage de sa mère, ainsi que la tête de sa dragonne. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ces images. Sa respiration était de plus en plus bruyante et saccadée, mais elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de ne pas savoir si elle allait réellement retrouver celles qui devaient l'attendre là-haut. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sourit pour chasser ses angoisses.

Lorsqu'elle leva le pied et l'avança délicatement vers le vide, toute la dure réalité de son acte lui jaillit en pleine figure arrêtant le temps sur son passage. Harold profiterait probablement de l'occasion pour ne plus jamais avoir à se marier avec qui que ce soit. Ses amis et Erika la pleureraient, tout comme son père, auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Perdre sa femme et sa fille unique lui serait fatal. Elle n'était même pas pas sure de réellement aller au Valhalla, et encore moins de rejoindre les êtres qui lui manquaient. En revanche, Astrid sut en cet instant que son ancien soi, comme elle aimait l'appeler, n'aurait jamais commis une telle chose. L'ancienne Astrid se serait relevée et aurait affronté tous les obstacles dressés sur sa route sans jamais accepter une telle situation.

La jeune femme eut alors un mouvement de recul pour reposer son pied à sa place mais la terre beaucoup trop imbibée de pluie glissa sous sa jambe d'appui. Sans même sentir le sol s'effacer sous son pied, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de tomber comme elle-même l'avait souhaité avant de se reprendre. Astrid, toujours en train de tomber, ne comprit pas non plus qu'elle perdait connaissance en fermant les yeux, et sentit encore moins les bras qui se refermaient autour d'elle.

* * *

Astrid… Astrid… Son propre nom résonnait dans sa tête avec une douleur lancinante. Astrid… Cette voix était de plus en plus prononcée et accentuait son mal au crâne. Astrid… Celle-ci avait les paupières lourdes mais rassembla néanmoins toutes ses forces pour les ouvrir.

« Astrid ! »

Harold se tenait au-dessus d'elle tout en tenant fermement les bras de la blonde avec ses mains. Il était vêtu comme pour dormir, torse nu avec un simple pantalon fluide, même si les gouttes d'eau coulaient encore lentement sur sa peau. En voyant la jeune femme ouvrir les yeux, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son épouse se redressa brusquement.

« Harold qu'est-ce que tu fais au Valhalla ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois ici !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Répondit-il sans la lâcher pour autant.

\- Tant qu'à être morte je ne veux pas que tu sois au même endroit que moi ! Trouve toi un autre Valhalla !

\- Attends un peu, le Valhalla ? Mais tu n'es pas morte Astrid ! »

La Haddock respirait rapidement et leva enfin les yeux sur l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Elle était simplement allongée dans leur chambre, dans leur maison, sur Beurk. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Des couvertures la recouvraient de plus, les braises habituellement sous la baignoire étaient rouges et disposées dans une serviette sur le lit juste à côté d'elle.

« Ce… ce n'est pas possible, je tombais dans le vide.

\- Je t'ai rattrapé avec Krokmou.

\- Non… Comment tu aurais pu ? Dit Astrid en secouant la tête. »

Harold la regarda interloqué par de tels propos.

« Je suis unijambiste pas aveugle. Tu crois que je ne te sens pas sortir du lit chaque soir après avoir crié ou parlé dans ton sommeil ? Tu crois sincèrement que je ne sais pas que tu vas faire un tour avant de revenir et de refroidir le matelas par la fraîcheur de ta peau ? S'enquit-il en haussant le ton. »

C'était à présent au tour d'Astrid de le regarder hébétée. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé même un instant qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, je parle dans mon sommeil ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Répondit-il en se relevant. Ça n'aurait rien changé à part de te mettre encore plus mal à l'aise en face de moi parce que tu saurais que je sais moi-même à quoi tu rêves la nuit.

\- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise en face de toi Harold ! Et ça veut dire que chaque soir tu me suis dehors ?

\- Pas du tout. Je ne t'avais même pas entendu te lever cette nuit à cause de la tempête qui tapait contre les murs. Mais Krokmou a dû t'entendre lui et est sûrement venu me réveiller en ne te voyant pas revenir. Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai juste eu le temps de te voir tomber en avant de la falaise. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es approchée si près par ce temps en plus ? Tu réfléchis un peu ? Tu aurais pu te tuer !

\- Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour réfléchir Haddock. Et je me suis approchée, commença Astrid en avalant difficilement sa salive, pour regarder la mer déchaînée et malheureusement, j'ai glissé.

\- Tu es inconsciente. »

Astrid fit les gros yeux sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un Aïe en ressentant de nouvelles céphalées. Elle voulu frotter l'arrière de son crâne mais arrêta son mouvement en devinant un liquide chaud sur ses doigts. Elle reporta sa main rouge devant ses yeux et la fixa avec effroi.

« Astrid ta tête ! »

Harold la tira en avant pour avoir accès à sa blessure. L'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme était en train de saigner. L'auburn examina l'entaille en touchant délicatement les bords de celle-ci.

« Tu as dû te cogner en tombant mais rien de grave, ce n'est pas profond tu as eu de la chance. Ne bouge pas. »

Astrid garda le silence trop gênée par les douleurs qui résonnaient dans sa boîte crânienne. Harold fit le tour du matelas, se baissa, et sortit de sous le lit une énorme malle scellée par des lanières de cuir. En l'ouvrant, d'innombrables effluves d'odeurs se mélangèrent dans l'air. Elle contenait de multiples fioles, fleurs et d'autres éléments invisibles pour Astrid. Le jeune homme se saisit d'une mousse blanchâtre ainsi que d'une fleur jaune qu'il commença à piler dans un mortier. Sa femme le regardait faire, relativement curieuse de connaître l'intérêt de cette préparation. En tout cas, Harold avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait ; elle se demanda où il avait acquis cette malle et pourquoi il semblait si confiant dans ses gestes. Lorsqu'il se releva pour revenir près d'Astrid avec la mixture, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Pour tout réponse, il se pencha vers elle et commença à appliquer la préparation sur la blessure. Une sensation de fraîcheur envahit immédiatement la blonde, bien que les maux de tête étaient toujours présents. Harold arrêta les mouvements de sa main, et fixa la jeune femme droit dans les yeux pendants quelques instants, avant de se reprendre.

« Ne mets pas de linge sur ta blessure, ça pourrait éponger le remède et il faut que ça pénètre. Il s'agit d'un mélange d'usnée et de millepertuis. Le lichen a des propriétés antiseptiques et évitera une quelconque infection tandis que la fleur, le millepertuis, accélérera la cicatrisation, dit-il en posant le mortier sur son établi.

\- D'où sort cette malle ?

\- Elle a toujours été sous le lit.

\- Mais qui te l'a procurée ? Insista Astrid

\- Gothi.

\- C'est aussi elle qui t'a appris tout ça ?

\- Entre autres, répondit-il, ça m'a permis d'apprendre certaines bases de la guérison.

\- Et à quoi cela te sert ?

\- À soigner les irréfléchies lorsqu'elles tombent d'une falaise en pleine nuit. Et un simple merci m'aurait suffit. »

Harold entra dans la salle de bain et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette qu'il frottait énergiquement contre son torse suintant. Astrid se concentra sur ses mains qui se tordaient en tout sens pendant que son époux changeait de bas. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler la vraie raison de sa chute, pourquoi elle s'était approchée volontairement aussi près du bord avant de se raviser, mais il était tout de même venu lui sauver la vie, et ça elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

« C'est vrai, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie cette nuit, alors merci. Je suis sincère.

\- Maintenant tu devrais aller enlever tes vêtements, je vais changer les draps trempés en attendant. »

La Haddock se leva pleine de douleurs musculaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour enfiler une nouvelle chemise de nuit. En réapparaissant dans la chambre, elle observa Harold terminer de faire le lit et réalisa pleinement qu'elle n'était encore en vie que grâce à lui, puis vint s'asseoir sur le matelas à ses côtés.

« Merci encore pour ce que tu as fais Harold.

\- Ok. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de la falaise à partir de maintenant, ou même de sortir en pleine nuit. »

Astrid était trop fatiguée pour lever les yeux au ciel, mais si elle avait pu elle l'aurait fait, et plusieurs fois même. Elle rouspéta en silence et s'allongea dos au brun. Elle fermait doucement les yeux en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions même si elle ne trouvait pas de position confortable pour dormir.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Astrid, dit Harold d'une voix étrangement douce. »

La jeune femme rouvrit immédiatement les yeux surprise par ces propos, mais ne répondit pas et s'endormit finalement avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

« J'en ai marre. »

Astrid pensait avoir parlé pour elle-même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Erika et Ingrid relever leurs têtes vers elle. La blonde fit alors mine d'être absorbée dans sa lecture tout en ignorant les regards qui la fixaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Astrid ? Demanda Erika étonnée.

\- Oh rien je parlais du livre, répondit-elle en désignant du menton l'ouvrage sur ses cuisses. Il n'est pas très intéressant. »

Ses deux amies retournèrent à leur propre lecture sans chercher à discuter davantage. Au fond, Astrid aurait voulu les voir insister, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, au lieu de la laisser dans son silence car elle en avait vraiment marre de tout ça.

L'événement de la nuit précédente lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus être cette femme renfermée qui passait son temps à lire des livres qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Cela ne lui convenait plus. Elle avait passé trois ans et demi dans cette situation, et rien n'avait changé. La funeste idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit au bord de la falaise était un avertissement. Il fallait que cela change, sinon, la routine exécrable qui sévissait la tuerait à petit feu jour après jour. Et à ce moment là, se jeter dans l'océan ne serait plus simplement qu'une option, mais une libération. Elle redressa alors la tête pour s'exprimer.

« En fait je ne parlais pas du livre. Je parlais de tout ça.

\- De tout ça quoi ? Questionna Ingrid en posant son livre sur la petite table en bois.

\- De notre vie ! De notre quotidien ! Nous ne pouvons plus nous approcher des dragons, manier d'armes, ni même d'aller faire de grandes courses dans la forêt pour soit-disant ne pas se blesser ! Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout ! Je me sens oppressée, privée de ma liberté ! Nous… nous étions des guerrières reconnues il y a encore quelques années et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On croupit dans cette bibliothèque ! Vous aimez faire ça vous ? »

Ingrid baissa la tête tandis que Erika fixa la blonde intensément, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu crois que tu es la seule à dépérir dans ce trou Astrid ? Dit sévèrement la quinquagénaire. Tu crois que tu es unique et que nous sommes toutes heureuses de notre condition ? Détrompe toi, le monde ne t'a pas attendu pour souffrir. Et que veux-tu ? Nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose, c'est ainsi.

\- Erika hier j'ai... »

Mais la Haddock se coupa dans son élan. Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de l'incident, du moins, pas aussi sincèrement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ? Demanda Erika le regard suspicieux.

\- J'ai… J'ai simplement glissé près de la falaise et je suis tombée dans le vide. Heureusement Harold était là et il m'a rattrapé, plus de peur que de mal. Mais en tombant, j'ai réalisé que j'aurais énormément regretté de mourir en ayant fini ma vie sur ces dernières années mornes et sans saveur. Ce n'est pas ce je veux. Et d'après ce que tu me dis vous non plus ! Nous n'avons pas à rester là sans rien faire. Il est possible de… de prendre les choses en main ! D'aller chercher plus loin que cette vie qui est devenue la notre ! »

Sa tutrice continuait de la regarder fixement avec empathie. Ses yeux reflétaient le même feu intérieur qui consumait Astrid, l'envie de retrouver leur statut passé. Soudain, Erika se tourna vers Ingrid qui n'avait toujours rien dit, et les deux se contentèrent de se hocher mutuellement la tête. La blonde observait avec attention cette drôle de scène, incrédule, en attente d'une explication à cet échange silencieux.

« Tu dois voir quelque chose, dit Ingrid.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je dois voir ?

\- Suis simplement mes instructions. Rejoins moi derrière le hangar à poissons ce soir vers vingt-et-une heures trente, soit dans trois heures et demi. Tu as un cadran ?

\- Évidemment Harold en laisse traîner de partout.

\- Très bien alors sois à l'heure et ne te fais pas repérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire pour justifier mon absence ?

\- Je croyais qu'il n'était pas très bavard, intervint Erika.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas, reprit Astrid. Mais il ne se gênera pas pour me demander où je vais.

\- Tu n'aura qu'à lui dire que tu viens passer la soirée chez moi avec Ingrid. Je suis sûre que de cette façon il ne se doutera de rien et ne te posera pas plus de question.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Tu le verras bien assez tôt, continua Ingrid. N'oublies pas, à vingt-et-une heures trente, et surtout n'en parle à personne. Mets quelque chose qui te tienne suffisamment chaud.

\- Dites-moi au moins de quoi il s'ag…

\- Bonjour ! »

Les trois femmes se turent immédiatement en apercevant Varek entrer dans la petite hutte, mais celui-ci sembla sentir le silence coupable qui pesait dans la pièce.

« Désolé, j'interromps quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Pas du tout chéri, lui répondit Ingrid en se levant. J'allais justement retourner à la maison il se fait tard.

\- Oui moi aussi d'ailleurs, je venais simplement re-déposer des livres que j'avais emmenés à l'académie aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de monde est venu ?

\- Encore personne, sourit Erika avec compassion, mais nous avons tenu compagnie à ces livres toute l'après-midi ne t'en fais pas.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là ! Les gens n'aiment plus lire c'est désolant, ils ne se rendent pas compte de la richesse qui est à leur portée entre ces pages. Par contre, croyez-moi qu'à chaque veille d'examen, les apprentis-dresseurs se ruent ici pour réviser à la dernière minute ! »

Astrid était à chaque fois touchée par l'attachement de Varek à cette bibliothèque, il avait beaucoup travaillé pour faire de cette hutte un endroit accueillant et chaleureux, mais aucun Hooligan ne semblait enclin à venir lire quoi que ce soit. Qui pouvait leur reprocher, _eux au moins ont d'autres choses à faire_ songea la jeune femme.

« Bon et bien je crois que nous on va rentrer, reprit le Ingerman, mais ne vous gênez pas si vous voulez rester.

\- C'est gentil mais je comptais aussi m'en aller, répondit Astrid en se levant.

\- Pareil pour moi, renchérit Erika en l'imitant.

\- À demain alors ! Lança Varek en suivant sa femme vers l'extérieur. On se reverra ici comme d'habitude j'imagine ! »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure si elle allait au rendez-vous de ce soir, c'était typiquement pour que son ami ne puisse plus dire de telles choses, même s'il n'avait aucune méchante intention. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ne supportait pas l'idée de passer encore une journée de plus dans cette bibliothèque. Astrid se retourna quelques instants vers Erika qui hocha la tête dans sa direction, puis sortit à son tour pour rejoindre la maison Haddock sous les derniers rayons de soleil.

* * *

En refermant la porte de la bâtisse derrière elle, Astrid se stoppa net. Harold était là, assis dans l'un des fauteuils face à la cheminée, en train d'esquisser. Il était rare de le voir à la maison étant donné que lorsqu'il ne remplissait pas ses obligations de chef il passait tout son temps à voler seul avec Krokmou. Et la jeune femme fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

« Comment va ta blessure ?

\- Mieux, répondit Astrid en s'approchant de lui, même si j'ai encore des légères douleurs. »

Elle pencha sa tête par dessus le fauteuil et vit que l'auburn dessinait des assemblages incompréhensibles pour toute autre personne que lui-même, sûrement l'une de ses nouvelles inventions. Elle le contourna et vint s'asseoir dans un autre siège à côté de lui. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas désagréable, la blonde se dit que le moment était probablement venu pour essayer de se parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? Questionna Astrid ne s'attendant pas réellement à ce qu'on lui réponde.

\- Je cherche à améliorer ma combinaison de vol pour éviter de tomber en chute libre si je me sépare de Krokmou.

\- Où est-il justement ?

\- Dans sa pièce en haut, je crois qu'il est épuisé de sa journée. »

La jeune femme ne fut que trop heureuse qu'il daigne lui répondre comme dans toute conversation normale entre deux personnes, et réfléchit donc quelques instants à sa problématique.

« Et si... et si tu n'essayais pas d'éviter la chute à tout prix, vu que ça me parait assez compliqué, mais plutôt de l'amortir comme je ne sais pas moi, en utilisant la force du vent à ton avantage ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

Harold la fixa de façon intéressée et se mit finalement à griffonner sur son carnet. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes à peine, il releva la tête.

« C'est une bonne idée. Ça vient de me faire penser à un système de planage qui pourrait peut-être me permettre de garder de l'altitude avant que Krokmou ne puisse me récupérer. »

Astrid lui sourit en guise de réponse, elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle était en train de discuter avec Harold, comme ça, sans but précis. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, la Forfall n'avait pas encore fait de ravages. Elle pensa alors profiter de ce moment pour directement prévenir Harold de son absence.

« Tout à l'heure je vais passer la soirée chez Erika, annonça la blonde. »

Elle resta assise, le buste en avant, à attendre une réaction qui ne vint jamais.

«Tu m'as entendue ?

\- Oui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, dit Harold en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais, mais je préférais te prévenir pour que tu ne commences pas à me chercher si tu ne me vois pas dans la chambre en rentrant du dîner.

\- Je pensais manger ici ce soir plutôt que d'aller au Hall des Jarlars. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il se mordit la lèvre, puis continua en ayant posé son carnet et son crayon sur la petite table de bois.

« Du coup, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? »

L'étonnement d'Astrid était à son paroxysme. Comment cet homme si distant et solitaire avait fait pour s'ouvrir à elle du jour au lendemain ? Hier encore, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de faire un lien avec l'incident de la nuit mais elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi son comportement se serait amélioré grâce à ça. Au contraire, il aurait été plus compréhensible qu'il soit énervé contre elle pour avoir troublé sa nuit.

« D'accord, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher sa joie au maximum. Je pensais faire une soupe d'orties ça te va ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, sourit-il après s'être levé et dirigé vers la cuisine, je comptais faire à manger moi-même. Je crois me souvenir que tu n'es pas une très bonne cuisinière. »

Astrid aurait pu se sentir offusquée ou énervée qu'il pense cela, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Premièrement, il avait raison ; Astrid n'avait jamais été très douée. Et secondement, il s'agissait bien de la première fois qu'Harold faisait référence à leur relation passée, en évoquant des souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Cela lui redonnait de l'espoir, l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'amitié avec lui. Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit dans le renfoncement qui constituait la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares du coup ? Demanda Astrid en s'asseyant autour de la table à manger.

\- Ce que tu m'as dis, de la soupe aux orties. Je ne change pas ton programme.

\- Trop de bonté monsieur Haddock, sourit-elle. »

Il rigola timidement tout en continuant de cuisiner. Astrid se sentait incroyablement bien à cet instant et se remémora certains moments passés, comme lorsqu'ils partaient tous les deux en exploration sans le dire aux autres pour ne pas être suivis et profiter entre meilleurs amis. Ou encore lorsque toute la bande se retrouvait à l'académie pour entraîner les jeunes vikings après avoir passé des heures à leur concocter des cours de qualité. Elle repensa également au premier vol à dos de dragon qu'elle avait effectué, avec Harold sur Krokmou. Il faisait probablement parti des plus beaux vols qu'elle n'ait jamais fait, et représentait une étape de sa vie qu'elle ne risquait pas d'oublier. Tout était tellement plus simple à cette époque. Complètement plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Harold poser deux bols remplis à ras bords sur la table, ni s'asseoir face à elle. Après qu'il lui ait tendu l'un des bols en terre cuite, un silence pesant régnait dans l'atmosphère. Personne ne semblait réellement savoir quoi dire et ils se contentèrent chacun de boire en silence.

« Vous allez faire quoi avec Erika ? Questionna-il pour combler le blanc.

\- Oh rien de spécial, tenta de répondre Astrid le plus naturellement possible. J'y vais avec Ingrid et on va simplement passer la soirée à parler j'imagine.

\- C'est bien que tu passes du temps avec tes amies. »

Mais la jeune femme vit clairement que le regard d'Harold s'était assombri à cette remarque. Peut-être pensait-il lui aussi à ses anciens amis, avec qui, tout comme Astrid, il avait coupé les ponts après la Forfall. Il passait tout son temps seul, et ne parlait quasiment qu'à son père et Gueulfor.

« Tu sais tu pourrais aller voir les autres, je suis sure qu'ils seraient contents. »

Harold ne répondit pas et baissa encore plus la tête. La blonde comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister, au risque de briser les incroyables progrès faits dans leur relation. Son mari s'ouvrirait aux autres petit à petit quand il l'aurait décidé, un peu comme avec elle aujourd'hui.

« Sinon, je voulais te féliciter pour le nouvel arrangement, relança Astrid pour changer de sujet.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien du nouvel accord marchand que tu as passé avec Randolf Sveinsdottir. Je pense que c'est une très bonne chose pour Beurk.

\- Attends, comment tu... Ulrik n'est-ce pas ? Grogna-t-il après une rapide réflexion.

\- Oui il me l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre et c'est toi qui est à l'origine de la proposition donc toutes mes félicitations, sourit-elle.

\- Il n'a pas à t'en parler. Ça ne le concerne même pas. »

Astrid comprit bien vite qu'évoquer le nom d'Ulrik en face d'Harold n'était pas une bonne chose. À chaque fois qu'elle avait parlé de lui avec le Hooligan, celui-ci s'était renfrogné ou montré plus sec.

« Il est tout de même l'héritier du chef et son fils. C'est normal qu'il soit informé de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Mais il n'est pas encore chef alors il devrait éviter de mettre son nez dans les affaires de son père, et plutôt aller se chercher une femme au lieu de s'intéresser à celle des autres. »

Astrid faillit s'étouffer avec sa soupe en voyant qu'Harold était encore obtus à son amitié avec Ulrik.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et toi, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne me considère que comme une amie. Et merci de ne pas parler de moi comme ça, je n'appartiens à personne.

\- Je connaissais bien Ulrik et je sais comment il agissait avec les gens en général et plus particulièrement avec les filles. Je n'aime pas que tu correspondes avec lui par aéropostale.

\- Et bien peut-être qu'il a changé avec le temps, je n'en sais rien ! Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il se comporte avec moi comme un bon ami et rien de plus. Je peux même te dire qu'il est allé chez les Sang-de-fer pour mieux faire connaissance avec Vilde Gettison.

\- Hum. »

Mais il ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant et gardait les sourcils froncés tout en fixant sa soupe.

« Écoutes Harold, si tu continues de me faire des réflexions à propos d'Ulrik, on va se disputer et ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai envie maintenant.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus mais c'est toi qui devrait m'écouter quand je te dis de ne pas trop te rapprocher de lui, nom de Thor ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être têtue à ce point ! S'écria-t-il en se levant. »

Astrid le regarda, à demi surprise par cette excès de colère. Il resta debout, totalement figé, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais finit par regarder tristement son bol vide. Harold continuait de vouloir imposer sa soit-disante vérité, signifiant qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment ouvert à elle. Astrid nettoya les plats en silence puis attrapa un cadran qu'Harold avait laissé sur la table du salon à côté de son carnet. Vingt-et-une heure, il était temps d'y aller. Elle attrapa une longue cape rouge pour la protéger du froid, sans oublier de mettre la capuche sur sa tête, et sortit de la demeure.

* * *

La Haddock dut attendre longtemps avant qu'une autre personne, elle aussi capuchonnée, ne la rejoigne derrière la hutte aux poissons.

« Ingrid j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas finalement.

\- Tu me connais pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre de me défiler.

\- Alors maintenant où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Tu verras, mais pour l'instant contente toi de me suivre As'. »

La blonde ne se fit pas prier pour lui emboîter le pas, et toutes deux commencèrent à se faufiler discrètement dans les rues. Astrid remarqua rapidement qu'Ingrid la conduisait vers la forêt et lança un regard derrière elle avant d'en franchir la lisière. Il faisait très sombre et l'épais branchage des arbres ne facilitait pas la lumière de la lune à parvenir jusqu'à elles. La jeune femme manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois sur sa cape, ou en se heurtant à une racine, mais réussit néanmoins à rester debout tout du long. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Astrid vit au loin une faible lueur qui brillait entre les troncs. En s'approchant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité de torches plantées à même le sol, encerclant un petit groupe de personnes toutes vêtues de capes.

« Ingrid qui est-ce ? Demanda-elle sur ses gardes. »

Mais son amie ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de rejoindre le cercle. Astrid quand à elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, prête à se défendre si nécessaire; quand soudain, toutes les personnes enlevèrent leur capuche pour se tourner vers elle. Erika faisait partie de celles-ci, ce qui eu pour effet de détendre instantanément les muscles contractés de sa protégée. Il y avait également Frida ainsi que d'autres villageoises, Solveig et Ida les sœurs Ingvar, Botilde Vilhelm, Edwina Lovik, Hemma Eklund, Elfi Halh et Klothilde Magnusson. La Haddock resta interdite face à toutes ces femmes, dans l'attente d'une quelconque explication. Erika s'approcha d'elle et prit son bras pour la faire avancer vers le reste du groupe.

« Ok alors il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe ici, dit la blonde en regardant à tour de rôle chacune des Hooligans.

\- Astrid, commença la vieille Boltide, Erika et Ingrid nous ont rapporté que tu souhaitais t'élever au dessus de toutes les barrières que Beurk avait mis sur la route de ses habitantes c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh oui en quelques sortes.

\- Alors bienvenue parmi nous. Comme toi, nous ne voulons pas être réduites à des fabriques à marmots sur pattes. Le pire est pour celles d'entre nous qui ne peuvent plus procréer, Beurk nous fait toutes sentir inutiles et dénuées d'intérêt. Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvons ici le soir, aussi souvent que possible pour reprendre quelques heures nos droits passés et retrouver cette liberté dont nous jouissions avant la Forfall.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ? Questionna Astrid.

\- Un peu de tout et surtout des choses qui paraissent basiques mais qu'on ne peut pourtant plus faire, lui répondit Edwina, une petite viking ronde de vingt-six ans avec des cheveux d'or. Comme par exemple, du sport en faisant des courses jusqu'au pic Sud de l'île, se ré-entraîner à manier les armes, ou encore même organiser de petits duels amicaux.

\- Donc, ça t'intéresserait de nous rejoindre ? Continua Erika. Inutile de préciser qu'il faut absolument que tu le gardes pour toi. »

Astrid savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de ces petites réunions clandestines, mais l'espoir d'un retour à la normale qui venait de se raviver au plus profond de son être ne laissa même pas la place à une once d'hésitation.

« Évidemment que je suis des vôtres. »

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! Prochain chapitre à partir du Vendredi 8 Mai.**

 **À la revoyure,**

 **Unefeerique :)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Første kontakt

**Chapitre 6**

 _ **Første kontakt**_

Astrid n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée en pleine nuit, elle n'avait dû fermer les paupières que quelques instants; et pourtant, elle ne sentait aucunement le poids de la fatigue. Elle restait là, dans le lit, à fixer le plafond alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Harold n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsqu'elle s'était faufilée le plus discrètement possible dans le lit, et semblait être dans un monde très lointain. La blonde repensait aux jeunes femmes qu'elle côtoyait depuis si longtemps, sans pour autant se douter le moins du monde de ce qu'elles faisaient à la nuit tombée. Astrid avait pu elle aussi participer à leurs petits jeux, comme elles-mêmes les appelaient. Mais malgré son endurance et sa force passées, la Haddock avait tout bonnement été pitoyable. Elle avait dû s'arrêter, avant même d'avoir franchi la moitié du parcours de la course, pour vomir derrière un arbre. Courir faisait parti de ces choses qu'elle ne connaissait plus et une reprise si intense avait tout bonnement dépasser ses limites actuelles. Astrid avait pourtant essayé de continuer, avec son âme de guerrière et de vainqueur, mais à chaque nouvelle foulée son estomac se tordait de douleur, et elle avait été dans l'obligation de déclarer forfait. De même pour le combat à l'épée. Elle s'était retrouvée face à Klothilde Magnusson, une valeureuse viking blonde aux yeux verts de douze ans son aînée, qui n'avait pas arrêtée de la malmener avec son arme. Astrid, sans plus aucun reflex, avait combattu jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce Klothilde la mette à terre et ne pointe l'épée sur sa gorge.

Mais même avec son énorme fierté, Astrid voulait continuer, recommencer à l'infini, justement pour se ré-améliorer, ou simplement se sentir vivante, car il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle sentait l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines et l'air regonfler ses poumons. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Harold dormir, dos à elle comme à son habitude. Que dirait-il si la blonde se volatilisait régulièrement le soir ? Il se douterait obligatoirement de quelque chose, le chef était futé et il ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte. Si seulement il était possible de revivre cette incroyable bouffée d'air fraîche sans pour autant disparaître à la nuit tombée. Astrid ferma les yeux et s'imagina courir à en perdre haleine au milieu des bois, sautant par dessus les racines lui barrant le passage. Elle tombait par terre, se rappant les genoux, et cela n'était même pas grave, personne ne lui interdirait de vivre pleinement en se souciant de sa santé ou d'une quelconque perte de fertilité.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent alors subitement. Pourquoi s'embêtaient-elles et ne pouvaient-elles tout simplement pas se retrouver en plein jour ? Leurs journées seraient beaucoup plus remplies et la lumière du soleil leur permettrait de faire de plus grandes courses, tout en ayant une meilleure vue lors des combats. Astrid se promit d'en parler à Ingrid le lendemain mais fut contrainte malgré toute son excitation de fermer ses paupières pour de bon.

* * *

En se réveillant, Astrid sentit qu'elle aurait dû se forcer à dormir bien plus tôt, car à présent, le sommeil la rattrapait. Elle toucha l'arrière de son crâne et ne fut pas surprise de distinguer une croûte fragile à l'endroit de sa blessure. Harold avait eu les bons gestes grâce à Gothi, et la blonde savait pertinemment que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle se serait fortement bandé la tête, empêchant au sang de bien coaguler.

Ce dernier n'était plus là. Leur dispute de la veille avait apparemment anéanti les quelques progrès dont Astrid était si heureuse. Elle se leva nonchalamment et partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. La sensation de l'eau glacé sur son visage le matin lui faisait un bien incroyable, et l'aidait par la même occasion à avoir un teint moins cadavérique. Elle revint ensuite dans la chambre pour se diriger vers la commode, et en sortit l'une de ses tenues habituelles : un haut bleu à manches longues ainsi qu'une jupe piquée en cuir de yack.

En descendant les escaliers, alors qu'elle n'était même pas parvenu à la moitié, Astrid se figea après avoir regardé en direction de la cuisine. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le petit renfoncement pour être sûre de ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Sur la table étaient disposés, un bol de lait, une miche de pain coupée en plusieurs morceaux, des fruits ramenés de contrées lointaines, et une gelée orange dans une coupelle. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres tout en souriant. Peut-être que finalement les progrès qu'Harold avait fait n'étaient pas partis en fumée. Il venait après tout de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner avant de partir. Il y avait de l'espoir.

* * *

Après avoir fini son petit festin, Astrid se rua dehors déterminée à parler de ses propositions avec Ingrid. Le ciel était dégagé et promettait une bonne journée de vol pour tous les dragonniers. _Si seulement j'en faisais encore parti_ , pensa-t-elle tristement. Mais la jeune femme se ressaisit, elle ne pouvait pas déprimer alors qu'hier soir avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie depuis trois ans et demi. Elle releva la tête en direction des ruelles et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la maison des Ingerman. Sur le chemin, la blonde croisa de nombreux villageois, y compris les femmes qu'elle avait retrouvées la veille dans la forêt. Lorsque son regard croisait le leur, Astrid pouvait voir toute l'intensité du secret des réunions qu'elles se devaient toutes de protéger, ainsi que l'envie de vivre qui les animait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? Pourquoi avait-elle attendu si longtemps pour faire part de son désespoir à ses amies ? En l'ayant fait plus tôt, elle aurait aussi découvert leurs petits jeux nocturnes. En arrivant devant la demeure, elle martela son poing contre la porte en bois, impatiente à l'idée de discuter de cet interdit avec son amie. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, Astrid dut se résoudre au fait qui ni Ingrid ni Varek n'étaient chez eux. Elle pensa tout d'abord à aller la chercher à la bibliothèque, puis ses pensées s'orientèrent vers l'arène où enseignait le Ingerman. Sa femme appréciait souvent d'aller le regarder afin de se remémorer le temps passé, ou même crier quelques conseils aux apprentis depuis les gradins.

La blonde rebroussa donc chemin dans l'espoir que ces suppositions soient les bonnes, elle ne supporterait tout simplement pas de devoir attendre plus longtemps. En passant devant la place principale, elle aperçut Elfi et Solveig assises sur des marches, profitant d'un bain de soleil. Elle se remémora la présence des deux dans la forêt hier soir, et se dit qu'elles pourraient sûrement l'aider dans ses recherches.

« Bonjour les filles ! Les salua la Haddock en venant à leur rencontre. »

Elfi Halh était une viking de dix-huit ans, extrêmement grande même pour son âge, avec de long cheveux châtains clair parfaitement assortis avec le marron de ses yeux. Elle était connue pour être une jeune femme intrépide, sûre d'elle, mais également très bornée. Lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de le lui enlever. Astrid et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapproché ces dernières années, car tout comme la blonde, la mère d'Elfi avait péri de la Forfall; sans compter que son père était décédé quelques mois après sa naissance et qu'elle se retrouvait à présent orpheline. Solveig Ingvar était sa meilleure amie, malgré que celle-ci soit âgée de vingt-deux ans. Solveig, tout comme sa petite sœur Ida, possédait une magnifique chevelure rousse chatoyante, jurant presque avec ses iris bleus. Contrairement à la brune, elle avait un tempérament beaucoup plus calme et posé, préférant réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Solveig et Elfi avait ce genre d'amitié qui les rendait inséparables, il suffisait de savoir où était l'une pour trouver l'autre.

« Astrid ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous si tu veux, proposa la rousse en désignant la marche devant elles.

\- C'est gentil mais je cherche Ingrid. J'ai déjà été voir chez elle mais personne ne répond.

\- Ne cherche pas plus longtemps, s'enquit Elfi, elle est partie à l'arrière de Beurk pour accompagner Gothi. Elles cueillent des plantes.

\- Super, souffla ironiquement Astrid.

\- C'était urgent ? Questionna Solveig.

\- Hum plus ou moins, ça concerne, enfin vous savez... Hier soir dans la forêt.

\- Parle moins fort ! On pourrait t'entendre ! S'offusqua la Ingvar.

\- Oui et bien j'attendrais qu'elle rentre alors. À la prochaine les filles ! »

Astrid se sentait obligée de partir, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec elles sans évoquer les événements de la veille, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas des deux autres. Elle reprit donc sa marche, sans se soucier de la direction, et ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'au port. Elle s'assit sur une large poutre qui servait de rempart et se mit à fixer la mer qui engloutissait l'horizon. Le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel, et il lui arrivait d'apercevoir des dragons voler au dessus de sa tête dans une danse effrénée. Toute la couleur azur qui s'étendait autour d'elle lui fit penser dans un haut le cœur au seul bleu qui lui manquait. Sa dragonne, sa belle vipère qui lui manquait atrocement. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'Astrid ne songe à Tempête, à ce qu'aurait été leur vie si elle était toujours présente. Elles auraient très probablement dû faire comme Ingrid et Sonnovent, c'est-à-dire se voir sans se toucher, sans ne plus pouvoir voler ensemble. Mais peu l'importait, la blonde aurait tout donné pour continuer de voir sa meilleure amie reptilienne ouvrir les yeux chaque jour. Les épreuves traversées auraient été beaucoup plus simple avec elle à ses côtés. _Je suis égoïste_ , se dit la blonde en secouant la tête. _Elle est sûrement mieux là où elle est que dans ce monde où elle aurait dû se réhabituer à vivre seule_. Astrid fut rapidement sortie de ses pensées par un terreur terrible tout fou qui venait d'atterrir à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Lui sourit la Haddock. »

Le dragon tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même plusieurs fois, avant qu'Astrid ne remarque le petit bout de papier accroché à sa patte.

« Ne bouge pas d'accord ? »

Astrid se pencha lentement, en prenant garde de ne pas effleurer la peau du terreur terrible, et défit la petite ficelle qui retenait fermement la lettre attachée. Elle la déplia un peu trop vite sous le coup de l'excitation, manquant de la déchirer. Cela devait venir d'Ulrik, avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance régulière. Même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis six mois, depuis la cérémonie en l'honneur d'Harold, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés par le biais de leurs écrits. Astrid le considérait désormais comme l'un de ses amis à qui elle pouvait se confier en cas de besoin. Même si elle ne lui avait pas écrit pour le prévenir de l'épisode de la falaise, Astrid lui avait déjà parler du mal-être que seul lui procurait son statut de femme. Chaque lettre qu'elle recevait représentait une dose d'adrénaline qui se propageait rapidement dans ses veines, lui promettant d'égayer sa journée par quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire. Elle se pinça les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux pour tenter de calmer le rythme accéléré de son cœur qui tapait contre sa cage thoracique, puis rouvrit les paupières et se mit à lire.

 _Chère Astrid, j'espère que tu vas bien autant mentalement que physiquement._

 _Ta dernière lettre sur ton ennui permanent à Beurk m'a beaucoup plus percuté que les précédentes, et je souhaite sincèrement que ça finisse par te passer. Mais bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Le meilleur de tes amis de tous les temps va te rendre une petite visite dans quelques jours. Tu te souviens du marché commercial entre Harold et mon père dont je t'avais parlé ? Et bien figure toi que comme les deux chefs ont déjà tout réglé depuis longtemps, mon père a décidé de m'envoyer pour signer officiellement le document en son nom, histoire que j'apprenne les ficelles du métiers selon lui. Donc attends toi à voir débarquer ma magnifique bouille prochainement. À l'instant où j'écris cette lettre, le bateau est en train d'être préparé, nous partirons dans quelques heures. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir et que ça te changera les idées par la même occasion._

 _Je voulais aussi te tenir informée après ma visite chez les Sang-de-fer. J'ai eu l'occasion de mieux découvrir Vilde Gettison et je dois avouer que sous le comportement de glace qu'elle affiche au début, elle est assez sympa. Pas autant que toi je te rassure, pas la peine d'être jalouse ! Mais ça ajouté au fait qu'elle soit mignonne me laisse penser que j'ai peut-être enfin trouver quelqu'un qui ne me soit pas trop désagréable. Mon père me presse encore plus de jour en jour, et je crois bien qu'il ne sera pas contre l'idée d'une union encore plus puissante entre les Styrke et les Sang-de-fer. Voilà, rien n'est encore fait mais je voulais t'en parler personnellement avant que tu en entendes parler._

 _Il faut absolument que j'arrête d'écrire maintenant, le bateau part finalement plus tôt que prévu. J'ai hâte de te revoir,_

 _Ulrik_

Un large sourire égayait le visage de la jeune fille. Savoir qu'Ulrik allait venir leur rendre visite, quelle qu'en soit la raison, la fit se sentir étrangement bien. Elle ne put également s'empêcher de penser à Harold. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit sur la venue d'Ulrik lorsqu'ils se disputaient à son sujet la veille ? Même s'il pensait sur le coup pouvoir la préserver comme il disait, il n'aurait pas pu garder le secret bien longtemps.

« C'est limite pitoyable, murmura Astrid pour soi-même avec l'image de son époux en tête. »

Elle continua de serrer fort contre elle la lettre en pensant que les signes de réconfort dont elle avait eu besoin arrivaient enfin, un peu tous en même temps, mais peu lui importait.

« Astrid ! »

L'interpellée se retourna, et vit face à elle sa bande d'amis qui lui faisait signe.

« Tu viens au Hall déjeuner avec nous ? Lui proposa Varek.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune femme en leur souriant de toutes ses dents. »

 _Cette journée est définitivement très sympa_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle se hâta de rejoindre les autres et la petite troupe se mit en marche vers la grande salle. Sa meilleure amie n'était toujours pas là, et bien qu'elle se sentait réellement bien, elle avait du mal à contenir son excitation. Elle se sentait... différente. À présent, elle détenait un secret, qu'elle partageait avec d'autres femmes, et cette simple idée la faisait se sentir spéciale. Elle n'était plus seulement le fantôme de son passé qu'elle détestait mais avait maintenant un but, quelque chose qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devait continuer de s'accrocher. Tout en continuant de marcher, elle leva les yeux vers Kognedur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu la veille et Astrid était un peu surprise de son absence. Après tout, dès qu'il y avait un plan foireux qui traînait dans le coin, on pouvait être sûr que les jumeaux Thorston ou au moins l'un des deux étaient impliqués. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la petite fille qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses bras. Kognedur aussi avait changé, même si ce n'était pas pour les mauvaises raisons contrairement à elle. Kognedur Thorston, la folle jumelle toujours pleines d'idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres était désormais Kognedur Jorgenson, jeune adulte prête à tout pour être une bonne mère et défendre sa petite. Maintenant, ce n'est plus la mère qu'Astrid fixait, mais la fille, Kirsten. Elle tenta d'imaginer ce que pensaient les autres de son "couple" avec Harold. Enfin ils savaient que ce n'était pas la joie, mais devaient tous croire qu'ils entretenaient au moins une vie sexuelle, pour un héritier... La gorge de la blonde se serra. Elle savait que depuis la nuit des temps et même bien avant la Forfall, cela avait été l'un des rôles principaux des femmes de chef. Et avec le besoin de repeuplement, cette obligation se faisait encore plus sentir. Elle était persuadée que personne n'osait lui en parler, mais qu'ils devaient sûrement se poser des questions. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils étaient mariés. _Six mois, ce n'est pas grand chose_ pensa la jeune femme. _Après tout, Ingrid est mariée depuis un peu moins d'un an, et elle n'est toujours pas maman_. Mais Astrid pensa aussi au fait que Kognedur avait annoncé sa grossesses seulement trois mois après son mariage, et le plus important que Ingrid n'avait pas épousé le chef de Beurk. Personne ne se préoccuperait vraiment de savoir ce qu'il se passait ou non dans la chambre de son amie, alors que dans la sienne...

Astrid secoua la tête, et pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses amis qui avaient pris un peu d'avance. Elle ne devait pas se saper le moral alors que la journée commençait bien. Et puis pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête pour une quelconque grossesse, elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait réellement avoir un enfant autre que pour remplir son "rôle".

Elle passa les grandes portes et s'assit à côté de Varek autour d'une grande table avec les autres.

« Pfff les patrouilles m'ont épuisé ce matin, soupira le Jorgenson.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Rustik, c'est pas toi qui doit essayer de voler droit et de garder l'équilibre tout seul sur un dragon à deux têtes.

\- Peut-être, mais si Krochefer s'était calmé et ne m'enflammait plus le cul parce que j'ai oublié son fichu casse-croûte ça aurait été plus simple ! Et d'ailleurs si Varek nous avait fait l'immense honneur de sa présence ce matin ça aurait aussi aidé. »

Malgré la remarque à son encontre, le Ingerman ne réagit pas immédiatement et continua de mastiquer son plat en silence.

« En fait, annonça-t-il après avoir fini sa bouchée, je n'ai pas pu venir parce qu'Harold m'a rendu visite ce matin. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et notamment celui d'Astrid qui dans un élan trop pressé fit tomber sa cuillère par terre.

« J'croyais que vous ne vous étiez plus vraiment parlé depuis son mariage où il t'avait proposé de venir pour les préparations, dit Kogne alors qu'elle allaitait sa fille sans la moindre gêne.

\- C'est le cas. Je pensais qu'après ça on se serait un peu revu mais pas du tout, continua le blond. Mais ce matin, il est venu me voir chez moi assez tôt. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il voulait me donner une tache autre que les patrouilles pour la matinée mais pas du tout. Il est venu et a tenté de me parler de tout et de rien comme... comme une conversation normale sans autre but que de discuter. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, c'était étrange.

\- Comment ça étrange ? Questionna Astrid avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Et bien un ancien ami avec qui je ne parle plus vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, depuis trois ans et demi vient me voir un beau matin pour me parler comme si on était encore proches. Enfin, essayer de me parler. Parce qu'évidemment, ni lui ni moi ne savait trop quoi dire. »

Varek se pencha pour se resservir en évitant le regard insistant d'Astrid, mais celle-ci était bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez, et tout le monde écoutait attentivement d'une oreille intéressée.

« D'accord d'accord mais du coup vous avez parlé de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant Varek par le bras.

\- Et bien d'abord de choses du genre comment ça va depuis le temps, qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien faire quand tu n'as pas de missions, ce genre là. Il cherchait ses mots même si je dois avouer qu'il avait l'air encore plus... mystérieux et imposant que d'habitude, vous voyez ? Alors du coup j'ai essayé de lui tendre une perche pour relancer la discussion et je lui ai demandé comment ça allait avec toi.

\- Moi ? S'étouffa Astrid en se désignant du doigt. T'es pas sérieux là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il m'a juste dit "on est marié", comme si je ne le savais pas déjà, et après il a changé de sujet en me demandant si j'étais heureux moi avec Ingrid.

\- Il est trop bizarre, s'enquit Kognedur avec des yeux ronds. »

Astrid ne la regarda même pas et tenta une dernière fois d'obtenir plus d'informations.

« C'est tout ce qu'il a dit Varek ? Rien d'autre ?

\- Non rien d'autre que des banalités comme je te l'ai dis. À part en partant, il s'est retourné au dernier moment et m'a demandé si je savais ce que tu prenais habituellement au petit déjeuner. »

Astrid baissa la tête et se sentir rougir, elle ne pouvait absolument pas s'en empêcher même si elle sentait les regards sur elle. Heureusement, personne ne fit de commentaire supplémentaire et ils reprirent leur repas comme si de rien n'était. Elle entendait les voix de ses amis qui semblaient être devenues floues et inexactes, ses propres pensées étant uniquement tournées vers Harold. Elle repassa en boucle la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille avant de parler d'Ulrik, tout en repensant aux conseils qu'elle lui avait donné, lorsqu'elle lui avait préconisé d'essayer d'aller parler à ses anciens camarades. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait écouté, et encore moins vu la tournure qu'avait pris leur conversation. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres explications au fait qu'il soit allé trouver Varek de lui même ce matin. Elle y était forcément pour quelque chose, et cela la rendait affreusement joyeuse, bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Même avec son apparence froide et distante, elle était persuadée que ses amis manquaient à Harold et inversement. Savoir qu'il avait écouté ses paroles pour entamer un dialogue ne pouvait que la rendre fière.

« Au fait, s'encquit de nouveau Astrid tout en redressant la tête vers Varek, je voulais voir Ingrid mais apparemment elle est partie avec Gothi ce matin. Est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure elle rentre ?

\- Pas précisément mais elle devait venir me voir à l'entraînement cet après-midi, tu n'as qu'à venir si tu veux.

\- Très bien, je t'accompagnerai. »

Le déjeuner se termina dans une atmosphère légère, où chacun semblait profiter pleinement de ce moment. Kranedur continua de se lamenter par rapport à Vilde tandis que sa sœur lui faisait les gros yeux. Astrid n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire que la Styrke allait probablement s'unir à Ulrik, d'autant plus que cela n'était même pas encore sûr. Malgré cela, elle plaisantait pleine d'entrain avec ses amis, comme si un souffle nouveau déferlait dans son corps. Elle se sentait tout simplement libre et remplie de joie de pouvoir rire avec ces personnes.

* * *

Astrid accompagna Varek jusqu'à l'arène, et plus ils avançaient, plus la bonne humeur dont elle avait fait preuve tout au long de la matinée commençait à s'estomper. Ingrid aimait beaucoup venir ici. À vrai dire, tout le monde savait que la Ingerman partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque et l'arène. Astrid quand à elle détestait cela et refusait à chaque fois de l'accompagner, préférant se réfugier entre les livres. Voir l'imposante structure lui rappelait tous les moments passés, en commençant par ceux où elle s'entraînait pour tuer des dragons, souvenirs qui - elle l'admettait - n'étaient pas des meilleurs, mais également tous les instants qu'elle avait vécus ici pour former d'autres dragonniers, rôle qui incombait désormais à Varek uniquement.

Néanmoins, si cela était la seule solution pour trouver Ingrid au plus vite, la blonde n'hésiterait pas à revenir sur ce lieu qui ne lui inspirait aucun réconfort.

En arrivant à l'arène, les deux amis découvrirent Ingrid devant les épaisses portes en bois. Elle s'empressa de leur adresser un large sourire tout en venant à leur rencontre.

« Astrid ! Commença la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais besoin de te voir, répondit l'intéressée par un regard gêné.

\- Ah oui ce matin j'étais avec Gothi pour récupérer ses fameuses plantes mais honnêtement elle m'a plus traînée avec elle de force qu'autre chose, rigola-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son mari. D'ailleurs chéri, j'ai fait rentrer les apprentis, ils n'attendent plus que toi.

\- Tu es la meilleure, lui répondit le blond. »

Il s'avança un peu plus vers sa femme avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, puis se dirigea vers les portes pour rejoindre ses élèves. Ingrid se retourna vers sa meilleure amie tandis que celle-ci la regardait avec des yeux en coin.

« Quoi ? Demanda la brune.

\- Arrêtez d'être aussi mignons tous les deux, ça me donne envie de vomir, sourit Astrid.

\- Oh arrête, je sais que tu peux bien cacher ton jeu mais ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'échanges pas d'embrassades passionnées avec Harold quand ses mains se baladent entre tes...

\- Stop ! Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de tes débilités, rigola la Haddock. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans les gradins et regardèrent le début de l'entraînement en silence. Trois hommes d'âges différents se tenaient dans l'arène aux côtés de leurs dragons face à un Varek passionné par ses propres dires.

« Et du coup ? Dit Ingrid en s'éclaircissant la voix. Je sais que tu ne viens pas ici par plaisir et tu m'as dis que tu voulais me voir. C'est par rapport à hier soir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui exactement, lui répondit la blonde en se tournant vivement vers elle.

\- Tu sais que si finalement tu as changé d'avis et que tu préfères ne pas y participer il n'y a aucun problème du moment que tu gardes le secret. »

Astrid faillit s'étouffer de rire tant l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas continuer d'assister aux réunions lui paraissait absurde.

« Non, pas du tout Ingrid je t'assure, c'est tout le contraire justement. Je sais que ça paraît très compliqué mais je pensais que peut-être, nous pourrions continuer de nous rencontrer en plein jour tu vois ?

\- Compliqué ? Tu rigoles c'est totalement impossible.

\- Mais j'ai bien compris à quel point ces réunion sont importantes pour toi aussi ! Tu as vraiment envie de passer tes journées comme ça ? Ce serait encore mieux que ça ne l'est déjà si on pouvait s'arranger pour se voir autre que la nuit.

\- Évidemment que ça serait sympa mais on risquerait d'être découvertes. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais à Erika. C'est elle qui a initié le projet et du coup c'est aussi elle qui prend les décisions.

\- Erika ? Tant mieux ça facilite les choses je sais qu'elle m'écoutera.

\- Astrid... soupira la grande brune. »

Cette dernière regardait droit devant elle avec une expression déterminée qui rigidifiait ses traits.

« Il faut qu'on essaie quand même d'expliquer notre position aux autres. Tu m'accompagnes ? Demande Astrid en se levant.

\- Très bien, concéda son amie.

\- Et je voulais aussi savoir, dans tous les cas, quand aura lieu le prochain rendez-vous ?

\- Dans deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ?! S'écria la Haddock avant de vite ramener ses mains devant sa bouche, après s'être rendue compte que quelques têtes provenant de l'arène s'étaient levées vers elles. »

Ingrid attrapa sa partenaire par le bras pour la forcer à la suivre. Astrid se laissa faire et descendit les marches des gradins à toute vitesse pour se retrouver enfin hors de la structure.

« Tu n'as pas été très fine sur ce coup-là As !

\- Oui je sais désolée, je ferai plus attention, mais honnêtement Ingrid. Deux semaines ? C'est énorme ! Ça voudrait dire seulement vingt-quatre fois par an, c'est... c'est rien du tout !

\- Mais ces réunions ne sont pas très anciennes, nous ne les faisons que depuis quelques mois seulement.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème mais je pensais vraiment qu'au moins vous vous retrouviez plus souvent... S'il-te-plaît je compte vraiment sur toi pour me soutenir dans ce que je vais dire aux autres.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets. »

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers la bibliothèque pour ne pas trahir les idées qui fusaient dans leurs pensées. Mais une fois arrivées, elles ne trouvèrent qu'une petite hutte froide sans âme qui vive. La deuxième possibilité qui leur vint en tête fut la place du village, hypothèse qui se révéla exacte à la vue de la grande femme brune dont une cicatrice barrait la gorge. Celle-ci n'était pas seule; mais heureusement, seulement en compagnie de femmes qui étaient présentes la veille et donc au courant de toutes leurs manigances.

« Ah Astrid je vois que tu as enfin trouvé Ingrid, sourit Elfi.

\- Effectivement, répondit l'interpellée, et justement on aurait aimé vous parler de quelque chose.

\- Laisse-moi devinez, s'interposa d'un ton hautain Hemma, une jeune viking de dix-huit ans aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène avec des yeux bleus qu'on pourrait croire blancs. C'est par rapport à hier, tu te dégonfles déjà ? »

Astrid ne préféra même pas relever la remarque. Cette fille de deux ans sa cadette avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver et si elle n'était pas aussi excitée elle l'aurait probablement rembarrée à coup de répliques cinglantes. Entre temps, la petite sœur de Solveig, Ida, venait de rejoindre le petit regroupement sur la place, et s'assit à côté de sa sœur et d'Elfi. Astrid avait été relativement surprise de voir Ida la veille, mais elle n'aurait pas dû, car du haut de ses seize ans, l'adolescente affichait beaucoup de courage et un certain penchant pour défier les règlements en tout genre, à l'inverse de Solveig. En réalité les deux sœurs étaient complètement différentes, mais pas moins complices, le seul trait les assimilant l'une à l'autre étant leur magnifique chevelure rousse.

« Je vais aller droit au but, poursuivit la blonde. En fait, pourquoi vouloir s'obstiner à faire ces réunions en pleine nuit et seulement à raison d'une fois toutes les deux semaines ? Et si nous faisions tout simplement ça en pleine journée ? Bon évidemment il faudrait trouver un lieu adéquat mais ça serait mieux que de trouver des alibis à chaque fois pour s'éclipser une fois le soleil couché.

\- Et tu crois qu'on y avait jamais pensé, qu'on t'attendait pour ça ? Continua Hemma sur le même ton moqueur.

\- Hemma arrête, lui ordonna Frida qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, répliqua la Haddock en lui lançant un regard foudroyant.

\- Écoute Astrid, dit Erika en jetant un furtif coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'aucune personne étrangère à leur groupe ne soit suffisant près pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Effectivement nous y avons déjà pensé et nous n'avons pas trouvé de solution qui nous permettrait de tout concilier. Même en s'enfonçant assez loin dans la forêt, il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un nous trouve, encore plus si nous occupons pas mal de place pour pouvoir courser. Donc même si l'idée de se retrouver en plein jour est très tentante, car elle nous permettrait de se retrouver plus souvent, ça ne semble pas possible.

\- Mais il doit forcément y avoir un moyen je ne sais pas... Il faudrait qu'on se trouve peut-être quelque chose comme une couverture, ou un coin vraiment très caché. »

Premièrement, aucune femme ne répondit, chacune semblant chercher dans les recoins de leur imagination une solution à cette énigme.

« Une couverture c'est bien beau comme idée ça, dit Elfi, mais bon je ne vois pas vraiment comment on va pouvoir justifier à tous les hommes du village et aux quelques femmes qui ne sont pas avec nous le fait qu'un petit groupe de vikings ayant tous une paire de seins disparaisse plusieurs heures en plein jour, et qu'il ne faille surtout pas les retrouver.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit la jeune Ida en rigolant. Et puis à part le fait qu'on doive passer notre journée à trouver le meilleure moyen de tomber enceinte, ils se demanderont sûrement ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. »

Les autres sourirent également face à cette remarque, à moitié amusante, à moitié déprimante.

Mais Astrid n'entendait même plus les légers soupirs de ses camarades lorsque son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Mais c'est ça ! Exactement ! Si tu savais Ida à quel point tu as raison ! S'écria la Haddock.

\- Alors là par contre il faudrait que tu nous expliques je crois, dit Solveig face aux regards incrédules de tout le petit groupe.

\- C'est pourtant évidant non ? Ida a dit que pour les hommes de Beurk notre unique rôle désormais est d'enfanter. Il suffit donc de créer une sorte de groupe de procréation pour être en paix. À quoi serait prêts les habitants pour repeupler Beurk ?

\- Euh à tout ? Essaya Ingrid.

\- Parfaitement, à tout ! Alors on pourrait leur faire croire qu'on monte un club où ils ne doivent surtout pas venir nous déranger car, je ne sais pas moi, on fait des incantations privées pour les Dieux ou je ne sais quels rituels inventés pour tomber enceinte !

\- C'est stupide, dit Hemma en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont gober quelque chose d'aussi idiot ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si idiot que ça, trancha Erika d'une voix calme. »

En entendant parler la quinquagénaire, tout le monde se tut. Elle qui était considérée en quelque sorte comme la voix de la sagesse étant donné qu'elle était la toute première initiatrice de ce mouvement de révolte n'avait aucun mal à être écoutée.

« Après tout, si on arrive à leur faire croire qu'on échange des secrets sur la maternité ou comme l'a dit Astrid des sortes de rituels, ils risquent justement d'être trop heureux pour venir nous déranger dans cette tâche. Il serait alors possible de s'isoler dans la forêt en leur demandant de ne pas s'approcher au risque de perturber nos activités.

\- Mais sérieusement Erika, s'interposa Frida doucement, même si j'entends tout ce que vous dites ça parait complètement absurde.

\- Nous sommes dans une situation absurde depuis des années, reprit la grande brune, et nous n'avons rien à perdre. Je te rappelle que nous avions déjà parlé de se voir plus souvent, ce qui n'avait pas aboutit car chercher des excuses à longueur de temps était tout simplement impossible. Aujourd'hui nous avons une solution, et aussi tirée par les cheveux soit-elle, il faut l'essayer. »

Elle se retourna alors vers Astrid qui la regardait la poitrine gonflée et les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« La seule chose dont nous avons besoin pour pouvoir vraiment le faire est l'accord d'Harold. Tu t'en charges Astrid ?

\- Oui bien-sûr ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

\- Très bien il faudra prévenir Edwina, Botilde et Klothilde.

\- Et il nous faut un nom ! S'écria Elfi. Un truc simple qui puisse tromper facilement les autres.

\- Pourquoi pas le truc simple mais concis qu'a dit Astrid à l'instant ? Proposa Solveig. Le club de la procréation c'est ça ?

\- On atteint les limites du ridicule là, railla Hemma.

\- Je l'avoue, s'enquit Erika en souriant, c'est ridicule de notre point de vue, mais ce sera parfait pour notre alibi. Va pour le club de la procréation ! »

Hemma les regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna en soupirant bruyamment démontrant son agacement.

« Quelle tête de yack, grimaça Ida en regardant la fille aux cheveux noirs de jais partir. En attendant, ne me remerciez pas toutes en même temps pour ma merveilleuse idée hein. »

Le petit groupe rigola au vu de l'absence de modestie forcée que montrait la rousse. Astrid sentait une agréable chaleur se propager dans tous ses membres jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche d'où un rire profond et vrai s'échappait.

* * *

Lorsque Astrid passa la porte d'entrée de sa demeure, elle se dépêcha de raviver les minuscules flammes qui persistaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ceci fait, elle regarda longuement la table qui meublait le centre de la cuisine, tout en se remémorant le petit-déjeuner auquel elle avait eu droit ce matin. S'il avait fait ce geste vers elle, il était possible qu'il revienne à la maison comme la veille pour manger. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que le petit-déjeuner n'avait été qu'une façon de se faire pardonner pour le comportement qu'il avait eu hier soir, mais qu'après ça, il ne fallait plus rien espérer de lui. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il soit allé voir Varek ce matin redonnait à Astrid l'espoir qui s'était totalement dissipé au cours du temps de se rapprocher d'Harold. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer une telle occasion.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers le plan de travail en pierre, sur lequel se trouvait un chiffon formant une grosse boule. Elle souleva délicatement le linge et découvrit un énorme morceau d'agneau que le Haddock avait dû rapporter plus tôt dans la journée. _Bon et bien je sais ce que je vais faire pour le dîner,_ pensa-t-elle. La blonde se saisit de l'énorme pièce pour en couper une plus petite part et commença sa préparation.

* * *

Astrid garda le regard fixé droit devant quand elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle continuait de remuer le contenant de la marmite qui cuisait dans la cheminée et se força à faire abstraction de l'arrivée de son colocataire, accompagné par son dragon. Puis, elle entendit des pas pressés monter les marches de l'escalier et s'évanouir à l'étage. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en pensant à tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour qu'au final Harold ne monte directement dans sa chambre.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de touiller la préparation malgré cela pendant de longues minutes tout en pensant à la discussion importante qui s'était tenue plus tôt. Lorsqu'une odeur appétissante s'échappa du récipient, la blonde ferma les yeux et sourit de satisfaction.

« Au moins, je sais que je vais déguster un délicieux repas ce soir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Bonsoir. »

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna brusquement vers l'origine de la voix. Harold était là, assis dans un fauteuil juste derrière en train de la regarder elle, à genoux devant la cheminée.

« Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle honnêtement, je ne t'avais pas entendu redescendre.

\- Krokmou est resté en haut, donc je fais moins de bruit en descendant seul. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que je sais me faire discret. »

Astrid ne dit rien, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre à cette phrase qui résonnait pourtant comme une évidence à ses oreilles.

« La croûte s'est encore consolidée aujourd'hui, je n'ai quasiment pas eu mal à la tête, tenta-t-elle pour relancer la maigre conversation.

\- Content de le savoir, je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas très profond.

\- Exact. Sinon tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Non pas encore, je comptais retourner au Hall des Jarlars pour le dîner.

\- Oh je vois. J'avais préparé quelque chose pour deux mais tant pis j'irais déposer ce qu'il restera dans la pièce de Krokmou.

\- Mais je peux aussi rester manger ici. »

La jeune femme releva ses yeux azurs vers Harold qui, toujours assis, s'était penché en avant les bras sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Du Tabahajah avec l'agneau qui était dans le cuisine. On sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas très douée mais j'ai fais de mon mieux, sourit-elle en réponse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça ira, répondit l'auburn avec la même douceur. »

Astrid se releva et emporta la marmite désormais prête avec elle jusqu'à la table dressée où elle servit l'assiette en bois de chacun. Harold la rejoignit et s'installa face à son épouse.

« Bon appétit, lui lança la blonde. D'ailleurs, merci pour le petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout au vu de... de comment tu es parti dans ton coin hier.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il simplement avant de prendre un bout du plat.

\- Et Varek m'a dit que tu étais venu le voir ce matin, c'est génial je trouve. Tu vois que finalement tu m'as écouté.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Harold dont l'intonation venait de trahir une soudaine précipitation. Je voulais simplement lui demander ce... ce que tu prenais pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Hum c'est gentil mais ce n'était pas le peine d'en faire autant. Et de quoi vous avez parlé alors ?

\- De ce qui semblait banal à dire, comment ça va pour lui, ce qu'il fait de son temps libre, il m'a demandé comment ça allait avec toi, et du coup j'ai demandé la même chose pour lui, enfin des choses comme celles-là.

\- Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu à sa question de comment ça se passe avec moi ? »

Astrid avait prit une voix faussement étonnée. Évidemment, elle connaissait déjà tout le déroulé de la conversation grâce à Varek, mais elle espérait tout de même entendre la version d'Harold, et comment il avait appréhendé la chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise franchement Astrid, répondit le jeune homme dont le regard d'un vert intense venait soudain de s'assombrir. Il n'y a rien à dire sur nous mis à part que nous sommes mariés.

\- Oui je sais, mais bon je demandais au cas-où tu aurais décidé d'être plus... bavard.

\- J'ai déjà été suffisamment éloquent comme ça je pense. »

Une fois de plus, la Haddock ne renchérit pas et se contenta de manger son Tabahajah.

« Comment c'était hier soir ? Questionna-t-il. »

Le sang d'Astrid se figea instantanément à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Se pourrait-il qu'Harold l'ait suivi pour vérifier ce qu'elle lui avait laissé croire ? Elle n'aurait su dire si l'auburn aurait réellement pu en être capable. Après tout, il était le premier à faire valoir son droit de vie privée, si privée que personne ne savait plus rien de lui, pas même sa femme. Mais pour autant, il venait bien de lui demander si elle avait apprécié sa soirée de la veille, et c'est le cœur affolé qu'Astrid releva les yeux vers Harold qui la fixait déjà les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Hum, comment ça, dit-elle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge ?

\- Je te demande juste comment était ta soirée chez Erika, hier soir avec Ingrid ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dis ?

\- Oh ça ! Si bien-sûr, bien-sûr ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais réellement écoutée on va dire. Mais merci de demander. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harold qui ne releva pas, tandis que la jeune femme détendait tous ses muscles après s'être fait une telle frayeur. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son alibi et rester aussi bête face à une simple question ? Néanmoins, le Haddock venait tout juste de lui offrir sur un plateau une perche pour entamer la discussion qui lui tenait à cœur depuis le début.

« Au fait, reprit-elle, ça me rappelle que je dois te parler de quelque chose d'assez important pour moi, dont j'ai parlé hier avec notamment Erika et Ingrid. Mais j'ai besoin de toi en tant que chef pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harold légèrement perturbé dans son imperturbabilité habituelle.

\- Rien de grave je te rassure. Mais avec elles et d'autres femmes du village, nous avons pensé à monter un groupe, nommé le club de procréation. Il consiste à se donner des conseils pour enfanter au mieux, comment élever des enfants, avec toutes sortes de rituels dont nous ont parlés les plus anciennes pour augmenter la fertilité. Je sais que ça a l'air un peu abstrait présenté de cette façon mais à notre avis ça pourrait avoir un bénéfice réel sur les gestations. Et puis, personnellement, je pense que ça ferait du bien à toutes ces femmes de se retrouver pour discuter ensemble de leurs devoirs actuels.

\- Et tu cherches à obtenir mon accord c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'avant que je me prononce il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir ?

\- Euh oui. D'après Erika et Frida les rituels ne sont efficaces qu'en absence absolue des hommes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit dérangées. Alors nous avions pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être se mettre dans un coin de la forêt où les gens sauraient qu'il ne faut pas aller. »

Harold garda la silence quelques minutes tout en continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était. Astrid quand à elle fixait sans vraiment se cacher les infimes marques de réactions qui pouvaient apparaître sur son visage, tels que la mâchoire contractée ou encore l'incurvation de ses commissures.

« Très bien. Vous me direz quand auront lieu ces réunions de votre club et je vous laisserai faire vos choses dans la partie ouest de la forêt.

\- Merci beaucoup Harold. À partir de où exactement ?

\- On a qu'à dire juste après le Gouffre des Corbeaux. Est-ce que, hum, est-ce que tu te souviens d'où c'est ? »

La jeune homme regardait à présent la jeune fille dans les yeux, peut-être à la recherche d'un souvenir de leur passé et de cet endroit particulier dans ce qui était le miroir de son âme. Évidemment qu'elle savait où se trouvait cette clairière en dénivelé, elle avait tellement l'habitude d'y aller. Cet endroit lui permettait de se ressourcer quelque peu auprès d'un lieu où tout semblait être resté pareil.

« Oui je m'en souviens. C'est parfait.

\- Voilà, c'est réglé. Mais pourquoi tu y participes alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne vas pas tomber enceinte ?

\- Ça aurait été trop suspect de refuser, et puis peut-être que je pourrais y apprendre des choses intéressantes pour plus tard. »

Astrid se sentait relativement gênée de parler d'un quelconque "plus tard" avec Harold, car cela sous-entendait une nouvelle tournure dans leur relation, tournure que ni lui ni elle ne semblait vouloir pour le moment. Mais elle savait aussi pertinemment que cela serait un jour ou l'autre inévitable. La jeune femme eut soudain l'envie de lui reparler de leur conversation d'hier, ou plutôt de pourquoi elle avait mal tournée. Après tout, si Ulrik allait venir, elle ne pouvait pas éternellement éviter de prononcer son nom en présence d'Harold.

« Tant que j'y pense, j'aimerais qu'on reparle rapidement de la tournure de notre discussion d'hier. Et s'il-te-plaît, laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout avant de m'interrompre. Je ne veux pas ressasser en vain ce qui a déjà été dit, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. J'ai bien entendu tes arguments et ce que tu as dis concernant Ulrik, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est comme ça, nos points-de-vue sont différents. Pour autant, je ne veux pas avoir à m'empêcher de prononcer son nom ou d'éviter d'en parler avec toi. Et Ulrik est mon ami, même si j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas pour. Mais je voulais vraiment mettre ça au clair avec toi sachant qu'il va débarquer à tout moment, je ne veux pas avoir à ma cacher pour discuter avec lui ou quoi que ce soit. Voilà j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Articula Harold au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes.

\- En résumé, j'ai dit que je ne vais pas m'interdire de prononc...

\- Ulrik va venir ici, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ? La coupa-t-il en posant bruyamment son gobelet sur la table. C'est toi qui l'a invité ?

\- Non ! C'est pour le contrat commercial tu sais bien...

\- Le contrat que j'ai passé avec son père tu veux dire !

\- Oui, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a écrit son père l'envoie à sa place pour signer le contrat pour qu'il se familiarise un peu avec son futur rôle...

\- Super, je pouvais pas rêver mieux, grogna le Haddock les dents serrées. Il s'empresse de t'envoyer une lettre mais par contre personne n'a le temps de prévenir le chef de Beurk.

\- Je pensais que tu étais au courant, moi-même je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas lui interdire d'accoster ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, enfin Astrid, je ne suis pas resté un gamin à vingt ans passés. Certains d'entre nous sont devenus des hommes.»

Les termes "certains d'entre nous" qu'il avait utilisé indiquait de manière suffisamment explicite que pour lui Ulrik ne faisait pas parti de ceux-là. Une tension palpable régnait dorénavant autour de cette table, mais à la grande surprise d'Astrid, elle sembla se dissiper rapidement. Alors que la jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'Harold continue de fulminer ou arrête de lui répondre, il se ré-adressa à elle d'une voix plus adoucie.

« Bon, et bien, je ferai le nécessaire pour le recevoir comme le ferait un chef. Si tu as fini donne moi aussi ton assiette pour que je les lave dans le bac. »

Harold se leva en emportant avec lui la vaisselle tandis que Astrid lui avait soufflé un vague _Merci_ , et il se dirigea vers le coin de la petite cuisine pour plonger le tout dans un réservoir d'eau. La jeune femme, restée sur sa chaise, ne put s'empêcher de scruter des yeux chaque mouvement du l'auburn, son observation facilitée par le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un tricot avec des manches courtes, fixant ardemment ses bras sculptés qui se mouvaient dans et hors du liquide maintenant sali. Elle remarqua alors les petites cicatrices qui parcouraient les membres supérieurs du jeune homme, et même si elles ne les avaient jamais aperçues auparavant, celles-ci semblaient ne pas être récentes au vu de leur couleur estompée.

Sa rapide labeur terminée, Harold se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage, rapidement suivi par sa compagne. Il se dévêtit comme à son habitude pour enfiler son bas souple de nuit, sans même se soucier de savoir si Astrid le regardait ou non, mais cette dernière avait rapidement détourné le regard pour aller se changer elle aussi dans la salle de bain. Elle mit une simple tunique longue confortable pour dormir avant de revenir dans le chambre et de trouver Harold, immobile, assit sur le lit.

« Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée

\- Si, c'est juste que ça doit faire des mois qu'on ne s'est pas couché en même temps.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un peu bizarre. »

Astrid se glissa sous les draps, imitée parallèlement par le Haddock, et ils s'installèrent de leur côté respectif du lit. La blonde gigota de longues minutes avant de finalement trouver une position confortable, lorsqu'elle sentit au moment même où elle dépliait sa jambe quelque chose collé à son pied. Elle se figea instantanément à ce contact, son système nerveux totalement hors d'usage, car il était évident que son pied touchait présentement le tibia d'Harold. Malgré la flagellation mentale qui opérait dans sa tête, Astrid ne parvenait pas à bouger, beaucoup trop électrisée par ce simple contact. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être qu'il dormait déjà et donc ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Peut-être que l'enlever le réveillerait ou lui ferait prendre conscience du contact ? Peut-être avait-il fait exprès de placer sa jambe au-delà de son périmètre habituel précisément pour que cela arrive ? _Tu divagues ma pauvre, ce n'est qu'un foutu pied. L'ancienne Astrid n'aurait jamais autant fait une fixette pareille parce qu'elle touchait le peau d'Harold_ , songea-t-elle. Mais elle n'était plus l'ancienne Astrid, et Harold n'était plus l'ancien Harold. La jeune femme laissa donc son pied au même endroit, tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Au fait, ton Tabahajah était très bon Astrid. »

Il venait de lui parler. Non seulement il venait de lui faire un compliment, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il était totalement conscient de la situation de son tibia. Et il ne l'enlevait pas, il laissait sa jambe.

Astrid tenta de faire abstraction de ce détail normalement insignifiant mais qui voulait pourtant dire tellement dans leur cas, puis sombra petit à petit dans le monde des rêves.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Ikke lenger være alene

**Chapitre 7**

 ** _Ikke lenger være alene_**

Une légère clarté filtrait au travers des rideaux et vint chatouiller les paupières d'Astrid. Elle les ouvrit d'une incroyable lenteur, tentant de revenir difficilement d'un autre monde. Un sourire s'étira progressivement sur ses lèvres. Il était impossible pour elle de se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait aussi bien dormi, une nuit dénuée d'idées noires.

La jeune femme s'accorda encore quelques instants à se prélasser dans le lit vide, puis se leva machinalement en direction de la salle d'eau. Elle ne traîna pas dans le bain, beaucoup trop excitée par la journée qui l'attendait, et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre.

Dans les escaliers, elle aperçut une fois de plus une table bien garnie qui l'attendait. Harold avait disposé un petit-déjeuner encore plus copieux que celui de la veille et coloré comme jamais. Il va falloir qu'il arrête, songea la blonde, sinon je pourrais bien m'y habituer. Le simple souvenir de la sensation de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne lui revint en mémoire brusquement, déclenchant un imperceptible frisson sur sa peau. Ce minuscule geste voulait dire tellement. Tout semblait enfin s'améliorer, allant des paroles qu'ils échangeaient le soir aux attentions comme celle-ci. Sa main se porta à l'arrière de son crâne, ses doigts effleurant la croûte qui s'était formée. Leur rapprochement avait opéré suite à sa chute et il lui semblait que, tout comme elle, Harold avait pris conscience de quelque chose. Mais peu importait si c'était le cas ou non, la seule chose qui comptait désormais était qu'il l'avait sauvé et qu'ils renouaient, doucement mais sûrement.

Une fois dehors, Astrid pressa le pas en direction de la bibliothèque où elle avait rendez-vous avec Erika et Ingrid. Les trois Hooligans avaient prévu cette entrevue la veille pour se mettre au courant de la décision du chef, sans pour autant rassembler toutes les femmes d'un coup, car malgré l'accord obtenu il valait mieux être discrètes.

« Alors ? dit Ingrid en se levant d'un coup à la vue de la blonde qui venait de passer la porte.

\- Il est d'accord !

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Erika à son tour. Est-ce que ça a été dur de le convaincre ?

\- Non pas réellement, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il aurait pu dire oui à n'importe quoi du moment qu'on ne faisait pas trop de vagues. Enfin, évidemment, je ne lui ai rien dis pour nos petites activités.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Mais pour qu'il accepte aussi facilement, tu as un peu dû jouer de tes charmes non ? sourit Ingrid avec un clin d'œil faussement exagéré. »

Astrid ne répondit rien et préféra hausser les épaules avec un air mystérieusement aguicheur. Mieux valait jouer le jeu et faire croire que leurs pensées déplacées se réalisaient véritablement dans sa chambre.

« Où est-ce qu'on peut aller ? Demanda Erika.

\- La partie ouest de la forêt mais je vous montrerai les délimitations exactes une fois sur place.

\- Très bien, reprit la quinquagénaire, maintenant on fait ce qu'on a dit. Ingrid tu vas prévenir Edwina, Elfi, Solveig, Ida et moi je m'occupe de Frida, Botilde, Klothilde et Hemma. On se retrouve toutes à quatorze heures dans notre partie de la forêt, c'est bon ?

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi moi je dois rester là mais je suis trop heureuse pour protester contre quoi que ce soit, rigola Astrid.

\- À tout à l'heure alors ! »

Les deux brunes s'éclipsèrent, laissant seule la viking blonde au milieu des livres.

* * *

En se dirigeant vers le Hall des Jarlars, Astrid sentit rapidement des regards fixés sur elle, la suivant au gré de son parcours. Une désagréable sensation de curiosité collective commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Les vikings présents murmuraient avec un visage à moitié dissimulé par petits groupes mais se dépêchaient de détourner les yeux dès qu'ils croisaient les azurs meurtriers de la blonde. La jeune femme pressa le pas jusqu'au niveau d'Ingrid, Varek et Krane qui discutaient de façon animée.

« Bonjour ! lança-t-elle perplexe en se posant à côté du Thorston.

\- Je dis juste que je vois pas à quoi ça sert, sembla terminer celui-ci en direction de Varek, en ignorant la nouvelle venue.

\- Au contraire Krane, ça peut se révéler très bénéfique pour notre problème de démographie ! contra l'Ingerman.

\- Démogra-quoi ? lui répondit le jumeau.

\- Bonjour ! »

Les deux blonds se stoppèrent simultanément en réalisant la présence de la nouvelle venue, alors qu'Ingrid continuait de manger un sourire exaspéré aux lèvres.

« Ah Astrid ! J'essaie de lui faire entendre raison par rapport à votre club !

\- Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois.

\- Lorsque j'ai voulu lui en parler il était déjà au courant, dit la brune. Et ça fait maintenant trente minutes que je dois écouter leur débat stupide.

\- Enfin j'essaie de t'aider moi ma puce, rétorqua son mari.

\- C'est gentil mon cœur mais quel que soit votre avis maintenant Harold a donné son accord et rien ni personne ne pourra y chang...

\- Ah vous voilà ! »

Kognedur venait d'apparaître, frappant des deux poings sur la table, et suivie de près par Rustik - Kirsten dans les bras - visiblement essoufflé.

« Alors comme ça, reprit-elle, vous participer à un groupe pour faire des gosses et je ne suis même pas invitée ?

\- On ne t'en a pas parlé parce que tu es déjà une super mère ! rétorqua Astrid. »

La Haddock savait à quel point son amie pouvait être têtue et elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir lui avouer la véritable nature de leur club maintenant, devant tout le monde.

« C'est vrai Kogne, continua Ingrid, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de ces trucs un peu idiots qu'on va faire là-bas.

\- Évidemment que j'en ai pas besoin ! Mais vous auriez quand même pu m'en parler, cria la blonde de plus belle. Après tout, c'est moi qui ait fait naître le premier enfant depuis la Forfall ! C'est moi qui suit maintenant enceinte pour la deuxième fois ! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le Hall; chacun regardant Kognedur avec des yeux ronds. Plus personne n'osait bouger, bien trop abasourdi par cette révélation soudaine, mis à part Rustik qui sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? articula-t-il en s'avançant prudemment après avoir resserré Kirsten contre son torse.

\- J'ai un marmot dans le tiroir voilà. Je voulais pas le dire comme ça mais bon tant pis.

\- C'est super ! S'écria Ingrid. »

À cet instant, le monde se remit à tourner et la brusque paralysie de la bande fut balayée par des Félicitations qui fusaient dans les airs. Astrid crut même remarquer une minuscule larme couler sur la joue de Rustik, qui d'après son expression semblait avoir du mal à assimiler la nouvelle.

« Et tu en es sûre ? demanda le Jorgenson.

\- Non c'est Kranedur qui l'a lu dans les yeux de Poulet ! Débile, évidemment que je suis sûre j'ai été voir Gothi.

\- Ne mêle pas Poulet à ça frangine ! Même si je suis persuadé que Poulet a bien des pouvoirs inexplicables. »

Kognedur semblait s'être calmée face à l'excitation et la joie de la petite bande.

« Tu vois bien Kogne, reprit Astrid, tu n'as pas besoin de ces réunions pour avoir un enfant. Et puis maintenant, il faut vraiment que tu te reposes. »

La jumelle lui sourit sans rien ajouter et se retourna pour prendre sa fille tout en embrassant le crâne de son mari. Face à cet élan de tendresse, Astrid ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit parallèle entre leur famille et sa propre situation. Les Jorgenson semblaient pour le moins heureux en ménage, avec un enfant et un autre à venir, tandis que elle... elle ne savait toujours pas où elle en était.

* * *

L'heure de la première réunion approchait et Astrid se mit en route accompagnée d'Ingrid. Plus elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus l'excitation se faisait grandissante. Pourtant, aucune des deux ne parlaient, et elles continuèrent leur chemin d'un pas pressé.

Arrivées au niveau du gouffre des corbeaux, Astrid distingua parfaitement des femmes qui les attendaient. Cette fois-ci, elles ne portaient pas de cape et discutaient de façon assez bruyante sans craindre d'être repérées.

« Je crois qu'on était les dernières, dit la Ingerman en balayant des yeux les personnes présentes.

\- Évidemment, grogna Hemma.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, s'imposa Erika. Nous étions en train de parler de matériel intéressant à se procurer comme des cibles et des cordes. De cette façon on pourrait réellement aménager toutes sortes de choses.

\- Il nous faudrait aussi des armes, suggéra Klothilde tout en tressant ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je peux m'en occuper ! »

Astrid venait de lever la main, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

« Je sais que Gueulfor a quelques paniers de vieilles armes qui ne sont plus utilisées. De temps en temps il en prend certaines pour les remettre à neuf mais j'imagine qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien si on en récupère un peu.

\- Super alors ! On fait comme ça. Mais, il faudrait trouver un endroit où les cacher dans la forêt au cas-où quelqu'un vienne par ici en notre absence.

\- La première à trouver une cachette a gagné alors ! s'écria la jeune Ida qui ne tarda pas à courir entre les arbres. »

Tout le monde la regarda partir en souriant face à son élan de liberté.

« Bon et bien vous avez entendu Ida, rigola Ingrid en s'étirant, et j'espère bien vous mettre une petite raclée. »

Puis, la brune s'élança à son tour un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. À partir de ce moment-là, Astrid et les autres ne se firent pas prier pour commencer elles aussi à chercher une cachette idéale.

La Haddock décida de se diriger vers les derniers arbres bordants les côtes et en profita pour inhaler la multitude d'odeurs qui s'offrait à elle. Beurk n'avait jamais été une terre très fertile, et la flore qui s'y développait ne regorgeait pas de fleurs multicolores. En revanche, une ribambelle de parfums parvenait constamment jusqu'à elle, que ce soit grâce à l'herbe haute sauvage ou encore à la mousse qui tapissait les troncs.

Son regard s'arrêta justement sur un arbre relativement haut, mais dont les branchages entremêlés formaient un escalier abstrait, facilement accessible à tout grimpeur amateur. Astrid se hissa difficilement jusqu'à la première branche avant de continuer son ascension vers le sommet.

Son cerveau lui criait de redescendre, que ce qu'elle entreprenait était réellement trop dangereux et qu'une chute sans Tempête pour la rattraper lui serait fatal; mais l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines ne semblait pas du même avis.

Elle atteignit la dernière branche et se releva de façon à ce que sa tête émerge du feuillage; la vue qui s'étendait devant elle lui coupa la souffle.

La blonde pouvait voir l'immense forêt s'étendre sous ses yeux, contrastant avec le bleu terne de la mer. Quelques dragons volaient au dessus de tout ce paysage avec pour certains des dragonniers sur leur dos. Elle se retourna prudemment pour désormais observer le village en lui-même, avec ses huttes en cascade et l'énorme statue qui y trônait depuis longtemps. Au même instant, un furie nocturne fendit les cieux juste au dessus de la cabane de Gothi. Astrid n'eut pas besoin de le fixer plus longtemps pour savoir qu'Harold était là-haut, alors que elle était coincée en bas. Toute cette vue lui rappelait le temps passé, où elle s'envolait encore avec sa vipère pour accompagner ses amis dans des explorations plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Mais pour la première fois en repensant à tout ça, elle ne se sentait pas que nostalgique, au contraire, elle ré-appréciait ces anciennes sensations sans tristesse. Dorénavant, elle avait son échappatoire.

Même si elle était revenue bredouille de sa recherche, Astrid afficha un large sourire en rejoignant les autres au niveau du grand arbre devant lequel elles s'étaient rassemblées.

« J'ai rien trouvé, haleta Solveig toujours en train de se remettre de sa course.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Frida.

\- Et bien moi si ! s'enthousiasma Edwina qui se rapprocha de l'arbre. Je pense que ce que l'on cherchait était juste sous nos yeux. Venez voir la face sud de ce tronc. »

Les femmes se rapprochèrent de leur amie sans trop comprendre avant de se mettre à sourire. Le tronc était en réalité creux suite à un large trou dans son écorce et au vu de la taille de celui-ci, il était évident que tout leur matériel rentrerait dedans sans problème.

« Bon et bien je pense que cette question est réglée, dit Erika en levant les bras. Par contre, il faut encore se mettre d'accord sur les jours de réunions car il ne sera sûrement pas possible de se retrouver tous les jours. Ça paraîtrait largement exagéré.

\- On a qu'à dire tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, suggéra Ingrid. Enfin pour l'instant et voir ensuite si ça nous convient.

\- Ça semble bien, continua Erika sous l'approbation des autres.

\- Par contre, même si demain on est mercredi ça ne sera pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ça Astrid ?

\- Et bien, reprit la Haddock, demain le fils du chef des Styrke devrait arriver sur Beurk, mais pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie, plutôt une rencontre censée conclure une transaction commerciale.

\- Et alors ils ont besoin de nous ? bougonna Hemma dans son humeur habituelle.

\- Non mais ça serait mieux qu'on ne s'évapore pas dans la forêt car ça risque d'être tendu. »

* * *

Astrid marchait dans le village en tentant de paraître le plus calme possible. Étant donné qu'elle était chargée d'aller trouver des armes, elle espérait passer inaperçue pour se rendre chez Gueulfor, ce qui semblait malheureusement compliqué. À son passage, tous les regards des hommes se tournaient vers elle, toujours intrigués par l'annonce de ce mystérieux club qui était censé les faire engrosser. La jeune femme baissa quelque peu la tête mais n'accéléra pas pour se donner une contenance habituelle. La forge se dessinait progressivement devant elle, mais la blonde se stoppa net en voyant Gueulfor sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier portait à bout de bras une dizaine de cailloux en essayant d'avancer sans tomber. Astrid s'appuya rapidement contre un mur à l'ombre et pria Odin pour que le forgeron ne réalise pas sa présence. Les Dieux semblèrent l'entendre car elle comprit bien vite que Gueulfor n'était préoccupé par rien d'autre que ses grosses pierres et qu'il se dirigeait vers un gronk au fond de la rue voisine pour lui faire fabriquer un peu de fer. La Haddock reprit prestement sa route puis contourna la forge pour rentrer par derrière, après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois que personne ne continuait de la lorgner du regard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Astrid se mit à chercher des yeux les fameux paniers dont elle avait appris l'existence il y a plusieurs années. Gueulfor n'était, par chance, pas quelqu'un de très ordonné et elle n'eut aucun mal à les repérer délaissés dans un coin. La jeune femme était partagée entre l'excitation et la culpabilité de devoir voler son ami. Le forgeron avait toujours été adorable avec elle, n'hésitant à faire passer ses requêtes devant celles des autres vikings ou à lui donner des conseils, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à lui dérober des armes, certes vieilles, mais tout de même.

Soudain, Astrid entendit des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Sans réfléchir, elle prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sans se soucier de ce dont il s'agissait. La sortie était loin et elle ne savait absolument pas d'où venait les bruits. Elle regarda alors alarmée au plus haut point autour d'elle jusqu'à apercevoir un rideau qui semblait cacher un trou dans le mur. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq secondes de plus pour se retrouver derrière celui-ci, tout en retenant sa respiration et plaquant les armes contre sa poitrine. Elle comprit alors qu'une personne venait tout juste de rentrer dans la forge, puis récupérait quelque chose au vu du bruit de métal qui s'était ensuivi, avant de partir sans s'attarder. La nervosité qui s'était emparée de la blonde en quelques secondes, redescendit brusquement, lui arrachant un soupir. Elle se retourna et en profita pour regarder l'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce, dont le plafond devait sûrement être trop bas pour la plupart des Hooligans, où seul une table jonchée de papiers épars et une chaise en bois remplissaient l'espace. En regardant brièvement les notes accrochées au mur et celles tombées par terre, Astrid comprit rapidement qu'elle se tenait dans l'ancien atelier d'Harold lorsque celui-ci était encore l'apprenti du forgeron, jusqu'à la Forfall. Elle déposa consciencieusement les armes au sol afin de se pencher d'un peu plus près sur tout l'amas de papeterie qui s'amoncellait sur le bureau. Personne ne semblait être venu ici depuis des années à en croire la poussière présente. La Haddock attrapa quelques pages probablement arrachées d'un carnet et reconnu Krokmou sans l'ombre d'un doute. D'après les mécanismes représentés, il devait s'agir des premiers prototypes de prothèses que le garçon avait imaginés pour son dragon. La jeune femme souleva d'autres croquis divers et variés, puis se figea brusquement. Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante les feuilles qu'elle fixait intensément avant de les détailler. Sa respiration accéléra, tout comme son rythme cardiaque quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Juste entre ses mains s'étendaient d'innombrables dessins d'elle, Astrid, sous différents angles. L'un la représentait pensive ou plutôt concentrée, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose; l'autre la montrait le regard fixé sur un arbre, la hache levée prête à en découdre. Une autre page était totalement remplie de croquis avec son visage. La dernière et quatrième feuille qu'elle vit la représentait avec Tempête, qui jouait avec une boule colorée en gris alors qu'Astrid la regardait faire en souriant. La viking se souvenait très bien de ce moment, lorsqu'elle avait offert une balle de cuire à sa vipère suivant l'idée d'Harold qui s'était proposé pour la fabriquer lui-même. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. À cette période, elle était on ne peut plus proche d'Harold et n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce que deviendrait sa vie future. Astrid observa attendrie les dessins une dernière fois avant de les glisser dans sa jupe. Elle attrapa la fine étole qui traînait sur la chaise et couvrit les armes qu'elle reprit dans ses bras.

* * *

Après être retournée à l'abri des regards porter les armes jusqu'au tronc d'arbre creux, Astrid se dirigeait enfin vers sa demeure. Le soleil était très bas dans le ciel, si bas que la lune était clairement visible accompagnée de quelques petites étoiles.

Une fois arrivée, elle poussa la porte et une délicieuse odeur lui parvient immédiatement. Harold était déjà rentré et en pleine préparation d'un probable dîner. La jeune femme fut légèrement décontenancée par sa présence à cette heure non si tardive, mais après les derniers jours passés, elle n'avait plus réellement besoin d'être surprise.

« Bonsoir ! le salua-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir. »

Sans attendre, elle fila à l'étage avec une démarche qui se voulait aussi normale que possible, puis se rua sur la commode. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs qui lui était destiné puis sortit les croquis de sa jupe avant de les y déposer.

En redescendant, Astrid vit l'auburn mettre la table et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon ?

\- Une soupe de poissons avec le hareng qui a été pêché aujourd'hui.

\- Ça a l'air bon, dis la blonde en s'asseyant à sa place. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harold se retourne finalement, le plat entre les mains.

« Et vous cette réunion du club ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- J'ai joué le jeu. Il y a eu des incantations anciennes, des mélanges de je-ne-sais quelles herbes. C'était presque drôle à voir.

\- J'imagine, dit Harold sans pour autant esquisser le moindre sourire.

\- On a aussi décidé de ne pas se réunir tous les jours, mais seulement le lundi, mercredi et vendredi, si ça te va.

\- Demain tu ne pourras pas y aller. Ton meilleur ami va très probablement débarquer dans la journée, dit-il en insistant de façon quasi-imperceptible sur les termes meilleur ami.

\- Je sais, j'ai prévenu les autres. »

Ils mangèrent un peu dans le calme. Astrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dessins qui dormaient maintenant dans son tiroir. Elle imaginait Harold en train de l'observer dans l'ombre et de dessiner ses traits. Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent naturellement à l'idée qu'il l'espionnait presque à son insu. Et étonnement, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. À vrai dire, elle adorait même totalement cette idée, car à présent, ces dessins représentaient une énième preuve de l'existence de leur ancienne vie, qui n'était pas qu'un simple rêve lointain. Soudain, et à son grand étonnement, le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix.

« J'ai cru entendre dire que Kognedur était de nouveau enceinte ?

\- Oui ! Elle nous l'a annoncé ce midi. Enfin, elle a plutôt gaffé devant nous, et devant Rustik. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne fait pas partie du club, elle n'en a pas besoin. Tout à l'air de très bien se passer pour elle...

\- Et toi ? »

La question prit Astrid de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il continue cette conversation.

« Comment ça moi ?

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a posé des questions sur ta vie intime, avec moi ? »

Super. C'était maintenant une Astrid rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux qui avait envie de disparaître sous sa chaise pour ne pas à avoir cette discussion.

« Non... Non... Enfin j'ai déjà eu des remarques pleines de sous-entendus mais jamais de questions à proprement parler, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai entendu Baquet demander à mon père s'il y avait, comme il a dit, un futur chef dans le tiroir.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Non on ne m'a jamais rien dit !

\- Je te le dis car ça pourrait arriver un jour. »

Astrid n'en revenait pas. Savoir que les Hooligans comméraient dans son dos sur sa vie privée avait le don de la mettre en rogne. Elle n'avait jamais aimé s'exposer plus que nécessaire à la vue des autres, et supportait encore moins les ragots de rues.

Une fois le repas terminé sans paroles, Astrid se dépêcha de devancer Harold pour faire la vaisselle, étant donné qu'il avait strictement tout fait depuis hier soir.

Ceci fait, elle le rejoignit dans la chambre où il était assis à son établi, dans son éternel bas pour dormir avec le torse dénudé. La jeune femme se changea à son tour et s'approcha de lui doucement pour se pencher au dessus de son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça ne...

\- Et ne me dis pas que ça ne me regarde pas s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je réfléchis à améliorer le système anti-incendie, souffla le Haddock en capitulant.

\- Tu y arrives ?

\- Assez. »

Voyant qu'il ne serait pas plus bavard, la viking se retourna prête à aller au lit.

« Astrid...

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en faisant volte face.

\- Regarde. »

Elle s'approcha timidement et posa son regard sur le carnet que le jeune homme tenait devant lui.

« C'est la combinaison de vol que j'ai imaginé d'après tes suggestions, reprit-il.

\- Ça l'air génial. Tu sais déjà quels matériaux utiliser ?

\- Oui je comptais commencer la fabrication demain mais je voulais d'abord te le montrer.

\- Tu voulais d'abord mon avis ? demanda la blonde interloquée.

\- Ne fais pas l'étonnée, tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours consulté.

\- Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air d'en vouloir de mon avis il y a plus de trois ans. »

C'était sorti comme ça. Astrid regretta immédiatement ses paroles si bien qu'elle sentait sa gorge sèche se serrer. Évidemment qu'elle aurait voulu obtenir des réponses à toutes ses questions, mais pas de cette manière. Pas en lançant des piques immatures pour trahir ses blessures. Harold ne dit rien, reposa simplement le carnet sur la table, se leva et contourna sa femme sans même lui lancer un regard. Il s'allongea sur le lit en lui tournant le dos. À son tour, elle s'approcha pour s'étendre à ses côtés, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Je suis désolée. C'était déplacé de ma part.

\- Garde tes excuses pour toi. Ça m'est égal, répliqua-t-il les yeux clos.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours te terrer dans le silence, tu le sais ça au moins ? Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce genre d'écart alors que je ne sais strictement rien.

\- Arrête, tu connais les faits, tu sais déjà tout.

\- C'est faux ! s'écria brusquement Astrid en se redressant, ce qui fit ouvrir les paupières de l'auburn. Tu ne m'as pas décroché un mot en trois putains d'années ! Quand est-ce qu'on va crever l'abcès ? »

Le Haddock garda les yeux ouverts mais ne dit rien, fixant plutôt un point imaginaire dans le vide. C'en fut trop. La jeune femme prit son propre coussin en laine de mouton et lui balança à la figure.

« Tu m'écoutes au moins Harold Haddock de mes deux ? dit-elle à moitié colérique, moitié implorante. »

Son geste semblait au moins avoir eu pour effet de le faire réagir. Harold se redressa lui aussi et la regarda froidement droit dans les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Astrid ? Quoi que je te dise ça ne pourra rien changer ! Les morts resteront morts et les causes resteront inexpliquées ! C'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'écouter quand tu venais me voir après la Forfall ! J'avais pas envie d'entendre tes questions à la con qui n'y feraient rien !

\- Attends, t'es pas en train de dire que c'est de ma faute j'espère ? s'emporta-t-elle face à un Harold qui serrait les poings et sa mâchoire. J'étais là pour toi moi au moins quand ça n'allait pas ! Je suis venue pour voir comment tu allais alors que tu t'isolais de tout le monde ! Tempête est morte, ma mère est morte Harold ! Et tu n'étais même pas là lorsque son drakkar l'a emmenée dans les flammes ! Où étais-tu Harold Haddock notre futur chef ? Par Thor où étais-tu ? »

Astrid s'arrêta d'un coup silencieusement, alors que des filets de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais voulu pleurer devant lui, mais ce soir ses limites avaient été atteintes. Elle s'attendait à l'entendre répliquer comme il faisait toujours, ou à se faire envoyer bouler, mais contre toute attente, il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne voulait pas de sa pitié, plus maintenant, mais pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de reculer. Alors elle se blottit doucement contre lui, respirant l'odeur de son torse nu contre elle.

« Je t'en prie ne dis pas ça, souffla-t-il. »

Il la laissa sangloter encore un peu avant de reprendre.

« J'étais là pour le dernier adieu à ta mère tu sais. Enfin, j'étais sur Krokmou derrière une maison, jamais je n'aurais loupé ça.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendu alors ? lui reprocha Astrid qui, même toujours dans ses bras, essayait de reprendre de la contenance.

\- Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait de voir partir quelqu'un quand on est responsable de sa mort.

\- On en a déjà parlé il y a quelques jours Harold, dit-elle en s'adoucissant, rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute.

\- C'est pourtant moi qui suis devenu ami avec un dragon, moi qui ai converti certains de nos alliés.

\- Et grâce à toi nous ne sommes plus en guerre, tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir ce qu'il arriverait ensuite. Par contre, tu aurais pu ne pas rejeter tout le monde par la suite...

\- À cause de mon amitié avec Krokmou ta mère n'est plus là. C'est aussi moi qui ait achevé Tempête pour ne pas que tu essaies encore de la prendre contre toi alors qu'elle était contaminé. Je me dis même que si je l'avais fais avant, ta mère serait toujours parmi nous, mais j'ai merdé. »

Le crane d'Astrid lui faisait mal. Les images tournaient en boucle devant ses yeux, et elle se souvenait de chaque détail.

Elle releva doucement sa tête vers le visage d'Harold et vit toute la détresse au travers de ses iris émeraudes. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré lui aussi, se convaincant d'endosser la responsabilité du drame. La jeune femme tendit sa main jusqu'à lui caresser la joue. Il eut d'abord un moment de recul, les sourcils redevant froncés comme à leur habitude, puis il sembla se détendre et se laissa faire.

« J'en ai assez d'être seule, murmura-t-elle en fixant les deux yeux verts. »

Astrid se défit lentement de son étreinte jusqu'à avoir la tête suffisamment relevée, et sans réfléchir, posa ses lèvres sur celles du dragonnier. Son cerveau commença à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui dire de reculer, quand elle sentit Harold répondre à son baiser.

Celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps, seulement quelques secondes le temps de réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais en se détachant de lui, son monde semblait avoir changé. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, Harold se contentant de se recoucher sur le lit en entraînant la blonde toujours dans ses bras, puis de s'endormir avec elle.

* * *

Un bruit sourd réveilla Astrid en plein milieu de la nuit, et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rappeler d'où elle se trouvait. Dans les bras d'Harold. Celui-ci remua également avant de complètement se redresser, délaissant la jeune femme de son emprise, et réagissant beaucoup plus rapidement.

« La corne de brume. Ils sont là. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Som før

**Chapitre 8**

 _ **Som før**_

Le vent frais de la nuit enveloppait les personnes présentes sur le ponton.

Le bateau finit enfin par toucher le bois, et les amarres furent attachées au quai. Les premiers vikings descendirent à la lumière des torches, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour d'Ulrik.

Astrid et Harold se tenaient côte à côte accompagnés de Krokmou, au milieu d'autres Berkiens, dans la pénombre. La lueur des torches ondulaient sur la peau de chaque Hooligan dans un spectacle endiablé. Ulrik s'approcha du couple, tout en se plaçant davantage vers la blonde.

« Bonsoir. Désolé d'arriver à cette heure de la nuit, nous pensions prendre plus de temps mais les vagues en ont décidé autrement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Astrid en lançant un regard discret à son époux.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenus, ajouta ce dernier par pure politesse. »

Le Styrke se tourna alors vers l'auburn et tendit sa main ouverte dans la direction de celui-ci.

« Merci de nous recevoir. J'espère que nous saurons nous entretenir pour le bien de nos peuples respectifs et que nous nous mettrons facilement d'accord pour conclure le marché pour lequel je viens.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne serions pas d'accord étant donné que les termes du contrat ont déjà été discutées la dernière fois, dit Harold en lui rendant sa poignée de mains.

\- J'espère aussi que ça ne tardera pas trop, je suis attendu ailleurs dans les prochains jours.

\- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Astrid. »

La jeune femme commençait à sentir la légère tension entre les deux hommes bien qu'ils essayaient de rester courtois et tenta de détourner la conversation. Ulrik se replaça face à elle avec un sourire immense.

« J'ai décidé d'aller directement chez les Sang-de-fer pour demander à Vilde Gettison de m'épouser. »

Astrid se rapprocha de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis si contente pour toi et ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer ! Comment pourrait-elle dire non ? Sourit la Haddock.

\- Félicitations, lâcha poliment Harold.

\- Rien n'est fait, mais je pense qu'elle acceptera. On s'entend bien, et ça pourrait être une bonne alliance pour nos deux clans. »

La blonde continuait de sourire à son ami dont les yeux brillaient. Elle était réellement contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un lui plaisant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir choisir cette personne. Elle savait que ce n'était pas juste de penser ainsi, et qu'elle ne pouvait que se réjouir pour son ami, mais également qu'elle aurait toujours ce regret de ne pas avoir eu le choix, malgré l'amélioration de sa relation avec Harold.

« Vous êtes venus sans vos dragons ? Demanda ce dernier. »

Astrid fixa Ulrik silencieusement, tout en sachant qu'il allait probablement mentir. Tant mieux. Elle n'était pas prête à subir une altercation entre le dresseur de dragons et ceux qui les avaient chassés de leur île à une heure pareille de la nuit.

« La plupart sont partis au sud avec certains de nos hommes pour renflouer les stocks de poissons. Et comme nous avions besoin d'un bateau pour rapporter tout le bois promis, nous avons préféré laisser les dragons restants sur l'île, affirma le Styrke en fixant le furie nocturne.

\- Comment va Gyda ? S'interposa Astrid en tentant une nouvelle fois de dévier la conversation.

\- Comme une petite fille dans la force de l'enfance. Elle me demande souvent de tes nouvelles.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Bien, je pense que tout le monde ici est fatigué, Mastok va vous montrer les huttes où dormir. Vous pourrez parler affaires demain. »

Ulrik s'approcha d'elle une nouvelle fois pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis content de te revoir, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Puis, il lança un dernier regard à Harold avant de se suivre Mastok et ses hommes.

* * *

À peine fut-elle sortit de chez elle qu'Astrid prit le chemin du grand Hall. Elle se doutait que les négociations avaient déjà commencé étant donné que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Elle croisa Elfi et Solveig qui discutaient assises sur les marches.

« Ah Astrid ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller les voir, ça crie depuis tout à l'heure à l'intérieur, dit la rousse en regardant les imposantes portes.

\- Super, ironisa la blonde.

\- Bon courage ! rigola Elfi avant de se rapprocher pour murmurer. De toute façon, nous on se voit demain n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, après le déjeuner on se retrouve toutes au niveau de l'Arbre que nous avions trouvé. »

Les jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête simultanément, visiblement impatientes. Astrid puis une profonde inspiration puis ouvrit les portes. Immédiatement, un brouhaha incompréhensif bourdonna à ses oreilles. Elle vit d'abord Stoïck dans le fond de la salle aux côtés d'Harold et Gueulfort. Il semblait en pleine conversation mouvementée avec son fils, tandis que le forgeron regardait face à lui les bras croisés. Krokmou était derrière eux mais prêtait plus d'attention aux rainures du plancher. Puis elle remarqua alors Ulrik, à sa droite, qui semblait quand à lui ne pas écouter les hommes derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

« Astrid, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais et que j'allais devoir t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les Haddock.

\- Ton mari n'a pas le sens des affaires. »

La jeune femme soupira et pensa à Odin. Le dieu ne pouvait-il pas faire en sorte que ces deux hommes ne se disputent pas, au moins cette fois ? Elle en avait plutôt assez d'assister à leurs querelles permanentes et leurs réflexions incessantes. Elle rejoignit Harold et pu entendre les dernières tirades de Stoïck.

«... et c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer ! Tu dois te faire entendre mon fils. Il ne s'agit pas que de matériel, mais de ta position en tant que chef !

\- Dans tous les cas ses demandes sont absurdes, répondit l'auburn.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il demande exactement ? interrogea-t-elle en se mêlant à la conversation.

\- Il réclame 80 rondins de bois en échange de 10 sacs d'ambre.

\- Mais ce serait du vol ! Et puis nous avons besoin de ce bois pour l'hiver qui approche, nous ne pouvons pas en fournir autant.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de lui dire mais le dieu Ulrik n'en a rien à foutre. Le contrat que j'ai passé avec son père était de 50 rondins de bois contre 9 sacs d'ambre. Il ne veut même pas négocier et préfère rester sur sa position.

\- Quel culot c'type là ! Rajouta Gueulfort en levant son marteau. Il mériterait qu'on le donne en pâture à un murmure mortel ! »

Astrid planta son regard dans celui d'Harold, dont les yeux avaient revêtu une couleur verte sombre emplie de haine.

« Je vais aller essayer de le raisonner. Peut-être qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il demande.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, avant d'attraper Ulrik par le bras.

« Arrête ça tu veux, dit-elle en refermant les grandes portes derrière eux.

\- Arrêtez quoi ?

\- De tout faire pour le provoquer !

\- Pourquoi ? Harold n'a pas le cœur assez bien accroché ? Contrairement à lui je n'ai pas besoin d'être coincé dans les jupons de mon père lors de réunions importantes, fulmina le Styrke en se laissant guider vers la falaise.

\- C'est lui seul qui avait négocié le marché avec ton père, Stoïck n'intervient que pour le conseiller. Et il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir été chef pour savoir que tes requêtes sont folles. Je te dis ça en tant qu'amie. »

Ulrik la fit s'asseoir face à la mer avant de s'accroupir sur le rocher à côté d'elle.

« Je dois penser à mon peuple Astrid. Bientôt je serai le nouveau chef de mon île et je me dois de revenir avec des accords les plus avantageux possibles.

\- Et moi je pense que tu as transformé cela en quelque chose de personnel, que tu essaies de t'imposer à Harold ou simplement de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Nous savons que vous avez besoin de bois, votre forêt est très petite, et vous savez que nous avons besoin d'ambre. Le marché prévu initialement était bénéfique à chacun. »

Le jeune homme continua de fixer l'horizon en jouant machinalement avec une sangle de sa tenue.

« Je verrai avec lui tout à l'heure, conclu-t-il. Mais tant que nous sommes tous les deux, parlons plutôt de toi. Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que tes dernières lettres m'ont inquiété ? Tu avais l'air... malheureuse.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la grande forme, souffla Astrid. Mais ça va mieux. J'ai l'impression que les choses commencent enfin à s'améliorer, doucement mais sûrement.

\- Tu veux parler de ton mari ou de la situation en général ?

\- Des deux. Je sais que l'on ne se connaissait pas avant la Forfall mais à cette époque, ma vie était radicalement différente. Je m'entraînais constamment pour faire partie des meilleurs guerriers de Beurk. Quand je ne partais pas explorer avec ma dragonne, nous patrouillions à l'affût des chasseurs...

\- On ne se connaissait peut-être pas mais Harold m'avait déjà parlé de toi. Souvent même.

\- En bien j'espère ? Sourit-elle.

\- Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Quand il venait chez nous avec son père pour nous apprendre à dresser des dragons et qu'il me racontait ce qu'ils faisaient avec eux, ton nom revenait son cesse dans tous ses récits. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé qui était cette Astrid, j'ai récupéré suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir dire que je te connaissais déjà.

\- C'était il y a longtemps.

\- À ce moment-là, je ne crois pas que l'idée de devoir se marier avec toi le dérangeait beaucoup. Mais ce n'est qu'un crétin. Enfin, se reprit-il face au regard noir de la jeune femme, il a trop changé et je pense toujours que quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que lui ne mérite d'être avec une personne comme toi.

\- Il a ramené la paix, je pense que la question du mérite ne se pose pas.

\- Cette paix a mené à la mort de centaines de personnes et de dragons. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Par exemple, si tu venais sur mon île, tu n'aurais plus à subir ces lois stupides qui vous empêchent de vivre. Attends, il y a même une loi qui vous interdit de courir ou quelque chose comme ça non ?

\- Il n'y a pas exactement de lois pour ça mais c'est déconseillé depuis qu'une femme du village s'est ouvert la tête et est décédée après avoir trébuché.

\- Comme je l'ai dis c'est grotesque. Ce genre d'accident pourrait arriver à n'importe qui.

\- Oui mais ils veulent assurer le renouvellement de Beurk, tu sais que nous sommes moins d'une quarantaine de femmes restantes dans le village, en sachant qu'une dizaine d'entre elles ne peuvent plus porter d'enfant, et qu'une autre dizaine sont justement des petites filles.

\- C'est ce que je dis. Si tu venais sur l'île des Styrke tu n'aurais pas toute cette pression. Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux.

\- Vous avez aussi subi des pertes. La situation serait la même. C'est ce que j'avais essayé d'expliquer à Gyda.

\- Ma sœur fera ce qu'elle veut, et toi aussi tu pourrais si tu le voulais. »

Astrid se rapprocha de son ami dont la bouche s'étranglait en un sourire gêné. Évidemment que les promesses d'Ulrik lui faisaient envie. Combien de fois avait-elle rêver de pouvoir respirer à nouveau comme une personne totalement libre de ses actes ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait accepté sa proposition il y a quelques mois, mais dorénavant elle avait un espoir auquel se raccrocher. Principalement, les réunions secrètes dans la forêt où elle pouvait se réapproprier une liberté partielle. Hier, quand elle avait embrassé Harold et que celui-ci avait répondu à son baiser. Puis dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait jamais pu délaisser ses obligations envers son peuple et encore moins abandonner toutes les autres femmes de Beurk à leur sort alors que elle s'enfuyait ailleurs.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que je dirais à mes amis, aux Berkiens, à Harold ?

\- Tu pourrais te lier d'amitié avec de nouvelles personnes et même faire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je sens que si je venais, tu essaierais de me caser avec l'un de tes cousins que tu serais las d'entendre se lamenter, rigola la blonde.

\- Je n'ai aucun cousin, il n'y a que moi. Je pourrais même t'accueillir.

\- Tu vas bientôt te fiancer Ulrik et je ne pense pas qu'héberger une amie soit ce qu'il y ait de plus pratique au début de votre vie à deux. »

Le Styrke sourit timidement alors qu'il ancra son regard dans les iris bleues qui le fixaient déjà.

« Mais je ne suis pas fiancé pour l'instant. Tout peut encore changer.

\- Je croyais que Vilde te plaisait.

\- Elle me plaît, mais tu comptes plus pour moi. Si je dois repousser ces fiançailles ou complètement les annuler pour t'aider je le ferais. »

Astrid sentit une vague sensation de chaleur au creux de son bas ventre. Malgré les défauts qu'il pouvait avoir, Ulrik parvenait à lui faire comprendre que sa vie comptait bien plus que l'utilité qu'on lui donnait désormais sur Beurk. Il avait toujours pris le temps d'écrire d'immenses lettres pour lui faire oublier son ennui où il lui racontait les histoires entendues autour de lui. Elle s'était même surprise à penser que tout aurait été plus simple si ses parents l'avaient promises à Ulrik, et non à Harold, bien que cela aurait eu peu d'intérêt pour sa famille Beurkienne. Pourtant, l'image de l'unijambiste avec qui elle avait partagé tant de choses durant les deux années où ils avaient été proches ressurgissait constamment. Il avait été son meilleur ami, bien plus que ce qu'Ulrik ne serait jamais.

« Merci de te soucier autant de moi, mais je t'assure que ça va mieux. On devrait retourner au Hall des Jarlars maintenant, dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Et s'il-te-plaît revoit un peu ta position sur le contrat. »

* * *

« 70 rondins pour 9 sacs d'ambre ? Je vois que tu n'as rien compris, gronda Harold. »

Astrid se fit exactement la même réflexion vu qu'Ulrik ne semblait réellement pas avoir compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Du moins pas suffisamment.

« C'est toi qui est dans le faux, répliqua le Styrke. Je t'ai fais une première offre que tu as refusé. Je te fais maintenant une contre offre. À toi de faire un pas.

\- Premièrement tu n'avais pas à proposer quoi que ce soit ! Tu devais venir récupérer ce que j'avais décidé avec ton père.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle Haddock ! Ce n'est pas toujours à toi de décider. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on t'a écouté.

\- Ulrik ! »

La jeune femme essaya d'empêcher son ami de continuer. Sachant qu'Harold se sentait lui-même coupable pour la Forfall, elle se dirigea vers lui le regard tendre et remercia les dieux pour que Stoïck ne soit plus dans le Hall. Un Haddock à gérer était largement suffisant.

« Ne l'écoute pas, souffla-t-elle. Il essaie simplement de te déstabiliser pour avoir ses foutus bouts de bois.

\- 55 rondins pour 9 sacs d'ambre. C'est tout ce qui tu obtiendras de nous, tonna l'auburn d'une voix glaciale.

\- Alors aucun de nous n'obtiendra quoi que ce soit. Je pourrais même prendre ta proposition pour une insulte envers mon peuple.

\- C'est au dessus des prix moyens et mieux que ce que ton père avait accepté. Est-ce qu'il est au moins au courant des conneries que tu es en train de dire ?

\- Il s'est simplement laissé attendrir parce qu'il te connaît depuis l'âge où tu avalais encore ta morve.

\- Ulrik, répéta Astrid le regard noir. »

Comment pouvait-il être si conciliant, et l'instant d'après, aussi têtu et rude ? L'atmosphère était électrisante. Personne ne bougeait, chacun des clans regardait l'autre avec dureté.

« Si nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, alors nous allons partir immédiatement.

\- Vous connaissez le chemin du port, rétorqua Harold. »

Avant de suivre ses hommes, Ulrik se retourna une dernière fois en direction de son amie. Il la regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le suive pour les raccompagner jusqu'au bateau. Mais ses paroles envers les siens avaient été trop dures et utiliser la carte de la Forfall avait été un coup bas. Elle lui rendit tout de même son regard.

« Au revoir Ulrik. Bonne chance pour ta visite chez les Sang-de-fer. »

Il lui sourit faiblement, et disparu sans rien dire.

Les Beurkiens qui étaient restés silencieux et immobiles durant tout l'échange revinrent soudainement à la vie. Chacun y allait de son commentaire sur le comportement et les exigences du fils de leur allié, glorifiant au passage le comportement de leur chef qui n'avait pas flanché. La jeune femme se retourna vers Harold alors que celui-ci s'approchait d'elle.

« Tu ne l'accompagnes pas jusqu'au port ?

\- C'est lui qui s'est mis dans cette position en ayant des requêtes exagérées. Et je suis l'épouse du chef, ma place est ici. »

Astrid vit les yeux du jeune homme briller et ses lèvres s'étendre en un fin sourire. Krokmou resta quelque peu en retrait en remuant joyeusement la queue.

« Étant donné la situation, déclara-t-il en s'adressant aux Hooligans présents, nous allons nous rendre nous-mêmes chez les Styrke. Profitons du fait qu'Ulrik ne soit pas chez lui pour négocier avec son père. De ce fait, nous partirons demain. Sven, Baquet, préparez un bateau avec les cordages pour que les dragons puissent le tirer. Gueulfort, on m'a dit qu'une des poulies était cassée. Si tu le peux fais-en une nouvelle en fer de gronk pour ne pas qu'elle s'abîme. Astrid, j'aurais besoin que tu trouves les documents sur le prix du bois dans l'archipel que mon père avait entreposé dans les archives. Rustik, Mastok, Stoïck et moi iront préparer le bois à emporter. Si cela convient à tout le monde, vous pouvez y aller. »

Les vikings commencèrent à se disperser et sortir de la salle pour effectuer les tâches qui leur avaient été confiées. Harold avait toujours clamé qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment diriger quoi que ce soit, contrairement à son père qui avait régi le village d'une main de maître. Pourtant, depuis la passation, son statut de dirigeant était indéniable. Astrid avait toujours su qu'Harold était fait pour cela à partir du moment où ce dernier était parvenu à réconcilier vikings et dragons. Il avait le cœur d'un chef, et l'âme d'un dragon.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers une petite porte au fond du grand Hall pour chercher ce qu'on lui avait demandé. La salle des archives n'était pas bien grande, étant donné que la plupart des précédents chefs vikings n'avaient que faire de prendre des notes. Toutefois, depuis quelques générations, ils avaient compris que le pouvoir passait également par le savoir et la transmission. C'est ainsi, qu'Astrid se mit à la recherche des fameux papiers dans l'amoncellement de documents qui jonchaient sur les étagères.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma, elle n'y prêta pas attention, beaucoup trop concentrée sur sa tâche. Harold s'approcha doucement de la pile qu'elle démantelait.

« Je viens juste de commencer à chercher, je ne les ai pas encore, dit-elle après avoir reconnu ses mèches auburn.

\- Pas de soucis prends ton temps. Je voulais te remercier pour ton soutien tout à l'heure.

\- C'est normal.

\- Concernant hier soir...

\- Oui ? »

Astrid venait de se redresser brusquement à l'entente de ses mots ce qui entraîna la chute d'un monticule de feuilles. D'un côté, elle se doutait qu'il y aura à un moment donné une allusion à son geste de la veille. De l'autre, elle avait peur de trop s'exposer et préféra bomber le torse fièrement.

« Je voudrais juste m'assurer que ça va.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça parce qu'on est mariés et que tu te sentais obligée.

-Harold on est mariés depuis une dizaine de mois. Si je me sentais obligée je l'aurais fais avant. »

Elle sourit à son ancien meilleur ami et posa les rouleaux de papiers qui reposaient toujours dans ses bras.

« J'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant, continua-t-elle. Je sais que c'est impossible car nous ne pourrons revoir certaines personnes qu'après notre entrée au Valhalla, mais au moins qu'on essaye de s'entendre tous les deux. Ces derniers mois m'ont semblé si inutiles. Et je pense que si l'on arrivait à s'adresser la parole normalement, comme on l'a relativement fait aujourd'hui, la cohabitation serait plus agréable. Nous pourrions peut-être redevenir amis.

\- Amis ? Juste amis ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Après que tu m'aies embrassé ?

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre ! »

Harold rigola, d'un rire clair et précieux, le genre de son qui vous embaume un cœur. Il prit la blonde dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. La chaleur de son corps semblait irradier la petite pièce.

« J'ai aussi envie que l'on redevienne proches. Ce que tu as dis hier sur le fait de ne plus être seule, c'est pareil pour moi. »

Astrid lui rendit son étreinte et s'obligea un graver ce court instant dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle avait désespéramment besoin de renouveler son stock de souvenirs heureux. Toujours enlacée, la jeune femme posa les yeux derrière lui sur les documents qu'ils semblaient chercher. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, attrapa les papiers et tendit sa trouvaille au Haddock.

« Tiens pour votre traversée.

\- Je pensais que ça pourrait être notre traversée, que tu viendrais avec nous. Enfin si tu le souhaites. »

Une fois de plus, Astrid sentit un léger pincement réveiller tous les muscles de son corps.

« Évidemment que je veux venir. Ce n'est pas mon genre de refuser une aventure, remarqua-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ? Ne le prends pas mal mais je n'ai pas vraiment été invitée à quoi que ce soit ces derniers temps.

\- Je sais et je suis désolé. Tu es aussi la cheffe de Beurk et tu as toujours eu une attitude de meneuse. Ce rôle est fait pour toi.

\- Tu aurais dû t'entendre parler tout à l'heure Harold. Tu as toujours eu les qualités d'un grand chef.

\- Un chef qui mène son peuple à la mort, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Un grand chef qui a toujours fait de son mieux pour protéger son peuple, même quand les Hooligans ne le méritaient pas.

\- Ton ami n'est pas le seul à penser que c'est de ma faute.

\- Ulrik peut être le dernier des crétins certaines fois, mais les autres savent que le virus n'est de la faute de personne.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de me défendre.

\- C'est ce que font les amis pourtant, ils se soutiennent.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes, comme avant, avoua Harold d'une voix encore plus basse.

\- Alors je viendrai. »

* * *

« Astrid ! »

L'intéressée interrompit sa conversation avec Erika et leva les yeux vers Ingrid qui s'approcha d'elle en trottinant.

« Ingrid ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je cherche Harold c'est important !

\- Il est parti chercher du bois pour aller chez les Styrke mais je ne sais pas où il est exactement.

\- Ingrid, s'enquit Erika, calme toi et raconte nous ce qu'il se passe.

\- Suivez moi dans la ruelle. »

La Ingerman se pressa à l'angle d'une maison pour se cacher des regards et se tourna vers les deux femmes.

« Varek était en patrouille ce matin. Il a survolé la carcasse d'un bateau dont la voile semblait indiquer qu'il appartenait à des chasseurs de dragons. Il s'est posé dessus avec Bouledogre et a trouvé une malle qui contenait ça, finit-elle en tendant un morceau de papier. »

Astrid s'en saisit et lu à voix basse.

 _Continuez la chasse, tuez les dragons directement sauf les gronks. Attrapez les pour le fer. L'ours a convaincu Alvin le traître et d'autres clans du Sud de nous suivre._

 _La flotte s'agrandit de jour en jour._

 _Nous allons vaincre ces démons chevaucheurs de dragons. Continuez votre tâche tant que l'ours n'a pas dit d'arrêter. Il vous épargnera._

Les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Quelqu'un lève une armée, murmura Erika. Une armée apparemment dirigée contre les dragons et tous les amis de ceux-ci. Donc contre nous.

\- Cet ours semble être la tête des opérations, remarqua Astrid. Aucune idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ?

\- Varek est allé dans sa bibliothèque pour chercher un quelconque indice sur l'identité de l'ours. Il m'a demandé d'amener directement le papier à Harold, ne dites à personne que je vous en ai parlé, il ne voulait pas alerter le village avant d'en savoir plus.

\- C'est horrible, ils tuent des dragons... soupira Astrid avec l'image d'une certaine vipère en tête.

\- Et depuis un paquet de temps on dirait. Pourtant nos patrouilleurs n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal. »

 _Tuer des dragons était un acte normal dans d'autres contrées, Astrid le savait. Elle même s'était entraînée une bonne partie de sa vie pour tuer ces bêtes. Elle connaissait le mécanisme par cœur : la haine entretenue constamment, l'adrénaline du combat, l'envie de vengeance. Mais dorénavant, tous ces gestes lui semblaient irréels. Le besoin viscéral de tuer des dragons était irréel. Lors de la Forfall, beaucoup de femmes avaient péri, mais énormément de dragons aussi. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il y ait de pertes, il ne fallait plus qu'il y ait de pertes._

« Ingrid nous ne dirons rien mais demain, lors de la réunion prévenez les autres, dit Astrid. Je ne serai pas là, je fais partie du voyage pour aller chez les Styrke. »

La jeune femme nota les mines étonnées de ses amies.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais peu importe, faites le quand même. Si ce message dit vrai et que nous sommes pris pour cible, tout le village doit pouvoir se défendre. Nos ancêtres étaient des guerrières, nous avons été des guerrières. Il faut réapprendre tout ce qu'on a déjà su et s'entraîner.

\- Astrid a raison, approuva Erika. Je pense qu'elles seront d'autant plus heureuses de reprendre un entraînement au combat pour pouvoir protéger Beurk. Elles ne diront rien.

\- Ça me va, concéda Ingrid. Mais je dois encore trouver Harold. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Varek aussi inquiet.

\- Essaies du côté de chez Gothi, il me semble que c'est ici qu'avait été stocké le bois.

\- Merci ! »

La brune repartit précipitamment en tentant de calmer ses pas. Astrid espérait que Varek ait pu trouver quelque chose ou que les chasseurs avaient laissé d'autres indices. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait eu tord par le passé de sous-estimer les chasseurs.

Elle regarda Erika avec insistance, déterminée à protéger les siens et les dragons.

Elle se devait de le faire.

Pour Tempête.


End file.
